One step forward two steps back
by Sstridnt
Summary: AU. Dos nuevos estudiantes se unen en el último año escolar de Shinra, los gemelos encuentran nuevos amores, celos y problemas... ¿qué oscuros secretos esconderán estos hermanos? entren y lean... advertencia de Lemmon!(acción YohxAnna) Varias parejas...capitulo 10 arriba (Lo que viste...)
1. Chapter 1

**One step forward, two steps back**

**Capitulo 1: Hermanos**

\- **Aún no entiendo por qué estamos haciendo esto "Alex"** \- Cuestionó de muy mala gana una jovencita de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos azules y tés blanca.

\- **Ya te dije el por qué "Megan", no me hagas repetirlo **– Contestó un joven con la misma complexión con el cabello hasta los hombros.

\- **Si, si, por seguridad y bla, bla, bla**... - Dijo rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

\- **Qué bueno, así no me harás repetirlo **– Se cruzó de brazos también mirándola con reproche.

\- **Sólo digo que no es justo **– Dió un golpe en el piso con su pie y miró a otro lado para evitar la mirada del joven.

\- **Si la vida fuera justa no estaríamos en este embrollo... **\- La miró y suspiró – **Sólo intento que tengamos una vida normal, o medianamente normal.**

\- **Lo sé, lo sé... perdón **– Lo miró para después acercase y abrasarlo –** Eres lo único que tengo.**

\- **Tú también **– correspondió el abrazo –** Ahora quítate de encima **\- puso su mano en la cara de la joven y la separó empujandola suavemente.

\- **Jajajaj ¡te hice flaquear! **\- pero la burla se vio interrumpida por una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- **Ellos son los nuevos estudiantes provenientes de Kioto que nos acompañarán este año **– Señaló en dirección a los jóvenes - **Pasen y preséntense **– Dijo un hombre mayor con aspecto gentil.

-** Si **– Contestó la peli-negro quién pasó primero seguida del joven.

-** Recuerda lo que hablamos **\- les susurró el joven al oído - ** sé natural **– La joven asintió.

_*****Flashback*****_

\- **¿Tienes todo, Marion? **\- Preguntó una rubia, de pelo largo hasta la cintura, desde la puerta de su cuarto, la cual compartía con su hermana menor.

\- **Tenemos ropa, dinero, documentos, maquillaje, dinero **– Enumeraba una joven, también rubia de pelo largo atado con dos coletas.

\- **Dijiste "dinero" dos veces **– Espetó su hermana mayor quien ahora vigilaba a través de la ventana.

\- **Es que llevo dólares y yenes, ¿en qué me quedé? Ah sí, caramelos **– Sintió la mirada de su hermana -** ¿Qué? **\- La rubia mayor se encogió de hombros – **Armas y bueno...las cosas de papá **– Le dijo señalando un maletín.

\- **Ok, entonces vámonos antes de que alguien llegue **– Salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente -** saldremos por la puerta de servicio y nos iremos directo a la estación de trenes** – Bajaron la escalera de la enorme casa hasta llegar a la cocina, pero Marion se detuvo junto a la nevera.

\- **Anna** – La aludida la miró **-¿Podemos llevar algo de comida para el viaje? **\- La miró con ojos de cachorro

\- **Está bien **– Retrocedió hasta llegar a su lado y tomó una bolsa de cartón de la mesada – **toma bebidas también **– La menor asintió mientras tomaba sándwiches, fruta, y unas latas de jugo -** ¿Listo? **\- De repente el chillido de unos neumáticos les llamó la atención, Anna se acercó a la ventana de la cocina que daba a la calle lateral a la casa y divisó una camioneta negra acercándose –** Hay que irnos ya! **\- Ambas corrieron hacia el patio trasero de la casa lo más rápido que podían, lo cual era difícil ya que ambas llevaban una mochila y bolso cada una, además de que Anna cargaba el maletín y Marión la bolsa con refrigerios.

-** ¡Escondámonos ahí! **\- dijo la menor mientras se metían detrás de unos arbustos, Anna buscaba por todos lados una salida – **¿crees que sean ellos? **\- susurro.

-** Sin duda lo son **\- Divisó una parte del alambrado de seguridad que dada a la calle que las llevaría a la estación de trenes – **Por aquí **– Le dijo a la menor para que la siguiera entre los arbustos mientras veían como los hombres que hace un momento habían irrumpido en su casa, salían de esta y se iban como almas que las lleva el diablo –** Te ayudo **– Puso sus manos juntas para que su hermana salte el alambrado, luego le arrojó los bolsos y saltó ella.

-** Veamos, son las 23:45hs, aún estamos a tiempo para alcanzar el tren **– dijo la menor mirando su Rolex de oro puro con incrustaciones de rubíes.

-** ¡¿No te dije que había que ser discretas?! **\- Le recriminó la mayor, señalando el reloj en la muñeca de la menor

-** Es un regalo de papá, no podía dejarlo **– Le suplicó mientras lo tapaba con su manga.

-** Supongo que está bien, pero luego lo guardas, no quiero que te vean con el **– Le advirtió mientras caminaban –** Ahora cúbrete **– dijo mientras se ponía la capucha de la campera negra que llevaba puesta, también tenía unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas toppers negras.

-** Si, lo prometo **– Dijo la menor mientras se acomodaba la gabardina marrón y unos lentes negros.

Una vez en la estación de trenes, las jóvenes ya habiendo comprado sus boletos, esperaban tranquilamente en la plataforma de salida.

-** Déjame ver **– La menor tomó los boletos – **¿Fumbari Gaoka? Debes estar bromeando **\- Le dijo molesta.

\- **Claro que no **– Le refutó –** es una ciudad tranquila, medianamente habitada, tiene una buena preparatoria, podremos pasar desapercibidas fácilmente, además ya sólo nos queda este último año de prepa y luego nos iremos a cualquier universidad **\- Le dijo mientras disimuladamente observaba a su alrededor, vigilaba los movimientos de la gente y el recorrido de sus miradas, los puntos de salida y entrada, todo lo necesario para mantenerse seguras -Sólo tú y yo.

-** Puedes dejar de hacer eso y prestarme un poco de aten **– Fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la dirección donde habían venido **-¿crees que haya sido...?**

\- **Eso explica por qué estaban allí **– Dijo con un dejo de tristeza – **Mañana lo sabremos por los periódicos **– Tomó la mano de la menor en señal de confianza y se dirigieron al tren que acababa de arribar.

_*****Fin del Flashback*****_

\- **Muy buenos dias, mi nombre el Megan Iris Damaiko y tengo 18 años, espero que nos llevemos bien **– Hizo una reverencia hacia la clase.

_***** Flashback*****_

-** Creo que me llamaré...Megan, Damaiko Megan Iris, ¿Qué te parece? **\- Decía la rubia menor mientras peinaba una peluca negra y miraba a su hermana mayor a través del espejo del cuarto que compartían en su nuevo apartamento.

-** Por mi está bien **– Dijo mientras tecleaba en su laptop – **Ambas tendremos 18 años, nacimos el 24 de marzo en Kioto **– seguía tecleando un su laptop sin mirar a su hermana.

*******_**Fin del Flashback*****_

\- **Hola, soy Alex Steven Damaiko, también tengo 18 años y espero que no nos molesten **– Dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, su hermana le dió un pequeño codazo en señal reprobatoria, suspiró –** Espero que nos llevemos bien **– Dijo sin animos, miró a su hermana y esta le dedicó una sonrisa.

_***** Flashback*****_

-** Yo me llamaré **\- puso su mano en su mentón – ** Alex... Damaiko Alex Steven, si, eso suena bien **– Volvió a teclear en su laptop.

-** Pero es nombre de chico **– Le dijo la menor quien se había girado para enfrentar a su hermana –** ¿Piensas ser un chico?**

-** Así es **– Miró a Marion que estaba parada en frente de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho -** Mira, están buscando a dos hermanas rubias que se llevan 1 año de diferencia en edad** \- La menor asintió –** Entonces seremos gemelos, de pelo negro y ojos azules **– Le mostro dos estuches de lentes de contacto que sacó de su bolsillo – **Yo seré un chico, asi nadie se dará cuenta.**

-** Pero ¿y si te descubren? **\- Se sentó junto a Anna en la cama.

-** No lo harán **– La menor frunció el entrecejo – **escucha bien, porque no lo repetiré, soy más seria, fría, atlética y problemática que tú, será fácil hacerme pasar por un chico, además será buena excusa para golpear a cualquier infeliz que intente acercarse a tí.**

\- **Genial** – Rodó los ojos –** Ahora tengo un guardaespaldas profesional en vez de hermana **– Anna sonrió –** odio esto.**

-** Lo sé, yo también **– Tomó la mano de su hermana menor – **Sólo será un tiempo, cuando hayamos cumplido la mayoría de edad nos iremos del país y comenzaremos vidas nuevas y tranquilas.**

\- **¿Lo prometes? **\- La miró interrogante con el dedo meñique en alto

\- **Lo prometo **– Entrelazó su meñique con el de su hermana

*******_**Fin del Flashback*****_

Luego de un silencio incomodo, el profesor les dijo que tomaran asiento indicandoles, con una seña, sus respectivos pupitres, los cuales se encontraban apartados uno del otro. Megan se sentó en la segunda fila junto a una chica de aspecto amable, de cabello largo color plata y ojos rojos. Alex se sentó en la última fila sola.

**Alex-Anna (pov)**

Mientras Mari se contoneaba camino a su asiento pude notar como todos los idiotas del salón le quedaban mirando, o mejor dicho a su trasero, los miré a cada uno de ellos de forma fulminante y apartaron sus miradas, fue fácil en realidad, creo que podré mantenerlos a raya, no quiero que después de todo el esfuerzo que tuvimos que hacer para ocultarnos alguno de estos cerebros de mosquito nos descubra, aunque seguramente son tan ignorantes que no sabrían quiénes somos.

Caminé despacio hacia el fondo del salón, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo la mochila, la cual se arrastraba por el piso. Llegué a mi lugar y sentí varias miradas sobre mi persona, al principio no les di importancia dado que somos "la novedad", pero luego de sentarme de una manera muy, y repito muy desalineada, recostada sobre el respaldo de la silla con una pierna estirada al lado del pupitre y las manos en los bolsillos, levanté la vista y vi, para mi increíble sorpresa, que eran todas las mujeres las que me miraban, ja hasta como chico soy irresistible...borren eso. Sacudí mi cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos y miré a mi hermana hablando con la pelo-plateado, me sorprende la facilidad que tiene para hacer amigas, lo cual sería bueno si no estuviéramos en nuestra situación. Luego le eché un ojo al resto de salón, desviando muchas miradas dirigidas a mí y a mi hermana en el camino, me agradó que desde el lugar que elegí puedo vigilar los movimientos de todos estos idiotas.

Luego de que el profesor pasara asistencia, saqué mis cosas de mi mochila, como nunca fui del rosa no tuve que comprar nada nuevo.

La clase transcurrió tranquila, nada fuera de lo normal. Pude notar como el extencionado Asakura observaba a Mari, pero la pobre es, para mi suerte, tan despistada que no se dio cuenta.  
Cuando por fin tocó la campana anunciando el primer receso, me acerque hasta ella.

\- **Vámonos, tengo hambre **– Le dije y me dirigí a la salida.

\- **¿Nos acompañaran? **\- y escuche su voz, definitivamente extranjera.

\- **¿Podemos? **\- me pregunto con cara de cachorro.

-** No **\- le dije y alcance a escuchar un "por favor" pero justo en ese momento choque con alguien - **ouch! cuidado idiota **\- alcé la cabeza y vi unos hermosos ojos marrones, su mirada era penetrante pero gentil.

-** Lo siento jiji **\- y rompió el encanto cuando abrió la boca, aunque aún así era lindo - **veo que eres nuevo.**

-** Veo que tu cerebro funciona **\- no porque fuera lindo iba a ser amable - **estorbas mi camino **\- el tonto estaba parado justo en el umbral de la puerta, su mirada de reproche me indico que esperaba una disculpa o algo - **muévete y muere **\- (no podía dejar de poner esto)si como si fuera a obtener algo así de mí.

\- **¿He? **\- vaya me topé con el antónimo de sherlock (n/a: buen insulto, lo voy a poner en práctica), rodé mis ojos.

\- **Solo muévete **\- lo empujé a un lado y le hice una seña a Mari para que me siguiera, mi cara no ha sido la mejor porque lo hizo sin reproches, o eso creí…

\- **Eso fue muy grosero **\- me dijo en voz baja una vez a mi lado, duh! Ese era el objetivo.

-** Por eso lo hice **\- abrió los ojos -** escucha Megan, no vinimos a hacer amigos, solo estamos un tiempo, estudiamos y luego nos vamos, ¿recuerdas?**

-** Si **\- fue más cortante de lo que me gustaría, seguimos hasta un puesto de golosinas, aún sentía su mirada de reproche.

\- **¿Te compro algo? **\- Le dije señalando las golosinas.

-** Ok! **\- ya se le pasó, en eso alguien se acercó a Mari, no le di importancia hasta que

-** Hola preciosa, soy Hao Asakura, es un placer **\- el idiota extencionado hizo acto de presencia con su, seguro infalible, cara de galán -** para ti por supuesto.**

-** Wow ¿eres "el" Hao Asakura? **\- pregunto mi hermana como si hubiese dicho que tenía la cura para el cáncer o algo.

-** ¿Conoces algún otro, amor? **\- le guineo un ojo, ok suficiente.

\- **Pues espero que no, porque no creo que el techo de esta escuela aguante otro ego tan grande como el tuyo **\- le espeté de forma nada amable.

-** Ah, hola cuñado!**-¿perdón?

\- **¿Perdón? **\- se rio burlonamente.

-** Ya sabes, es cuando eres novio de la hermana de alguien **\- ambos miramos a Mari

\- **No sé de que habla **\- me dijo con las manos en alza como si la estuviera asaltando - **lo juro **\- el abrió los ojos.

-** Está bien Megan, te creo y tú **\- lo miré - **piérdete antes de que te ahorque con tus propias extensiones.**

-** Eyy**\- se quejó -** este cabello es todo mío, además no tienes la agallas **\- sonrió y abrazo a Mari por los hombros.

\- **Suficiente **\- y antes de lo notara tenía mi puño en su estómago, solo escuché un quejido y él se dobló -** no te le acerques **\- y salí de ahí con Mari siguiéndome y muchas miradas sobre nosotras.

\- **¿Crees que este bien? **\- ¿es en serio?

\- **¿Parece que me importa? **  
Como no obtuve respuesta, la miré y pude notar como se había quedado mirando al cabeza de nuez magullada, la tomé del brazo y le dije al oído

\- **¿No me digas que te gusta ese sujeto?! **\- le reproche y aunque no dijo nada su mirada fue la peor respuesta, es la misma mirada que usa cuando me meto en problemas **\- quien te entiende...-**

Vi que el muy idiota me miraba y le decía algo a otros chicos, un cabeza de maseta azul, otro con un copete que por poco raya el techo y para mi sorpresa porque no crei que hubiese algún chico más cari-chica que yo, y eso que yo si soy chica, un muchacho de ojos y pelo verde. Todos ellos me miraban con reproche para variar, por... no lo sé, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me miraron así hoy. Aunque eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, junto a ellos estaban un enano cabeza de planetario, el cual no había visto por obvias razones y a un chico exactamente igual al extencionado pero con un corte de pelo ligeramente decente en comparación, este último me sonreía, ¿dónde vi esa sonrisa antes? supuse que eran gemelos lo cual me llevo a preguntarme:" ¿qué idiota, en su sano juicio, le sonríe a quien acaba de golpear a su hermano?"

\- **¿Los viste? ellos son los gemelos Asakura, al que golpeaste se llama Hao y el otro es con el que chocaste en el salón, Yoh** \- me relato como si de una novela se tratara, así que era él - **todos ellos son jugadores de football americano y son los más populares.**

-** Entonces...veo que te gusta ese tal Hao **\- le dije mientras caminábamos de regreso al salón pero otra vez no me dijo nada, cuando estuvimos junto a su pupitre le dije por lo bajo que iba a tratar de no desfigurarlo, lo cual en mi idioma significa que no lo golpearé más, por lo menos no hoy, ella sonrió y me fui a mi lugar.

Al llegar note que en el pupitre junto al mío había otra mochila, iba a preguntarme que hacia allí pero no fue necesario ya que ojitos sonriente se sentó junto a mí, lo miré e hice lo mismo.

-** Hola**\- no lo miré -** soy Yoh Asakura **\- me extendió la mano, la miré y lo miré a él, tenía esa estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

-** No me interesa **\- y por el resto de la clase no lo volví a mirar, solo miraba el pizarrón, ocasionalmente a la profesora y al idiota de Hao tirándole notitas a Mari las cuales respondía sin problemas. Entre cada nota el muy hijo de su madre me echaba una mirada de mira-que-bien-nos-llevamos. Este será un laaaargo día.

**Bueno aquí mi segundo Fic, es un universo alterno, como habrán notado, esta lleno de complicaciones y sorpresas.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Bssssss y espero reviews!**


	2. Mis días cambian

** Hola! que bueno que les haya gustado este fic! aquì les dejo el 2do cap! este fic está hecho con povs**

**Shaman king y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia si**

**Capitulo 2: Mis días cambian**

**Yoh (pov) **

_*__Ahhh... qué bien dormí, ¿me pregunto qué hora será?_*...ese fue mi primer pensamiento de la mañana, el segundo fue:* _maldito Hao!...otra vez no me despertó__!*_, lo peor es que ya es muy tarde y creo que no llegare el primer periodo, me levanté lo más rápido que pude, me puse los pantalones, tomé mi camisa, la mochila y salí corriendo hacia la escuela, no sin tomar unas galletas de la cocina, claro está.

Si hubiese sido una carrera de 100 mts planos hubiera ganado, solo me tomó 10 min llegar hasta la prepa siendo que deben haber unas 20 manzanas entre esta y mi casa.  
Cuando llegue hasta el salón la campana apenas había tocado, genial otra clase perdida, luego recordé que era la hora de física y me alegré, odio física.  
En el momento que estaba por entrar al salón me topé con un chico muy bajo, no tanto como mi amigo Manta pero si más bajo que Ren, o sea muy bajo. Escuché que se quejó así que me disculpé y reí, es inevitable hacerlo cuando te golpea un hobbit con muy mala actitud. Sólo que este hobbit en especial tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y unos labios... por un momento pensé que era una chica, luego vi que tenía uniforme masculino y me decepcioné.

\- **Estorbas mi camino **\- me dijo con una voz muy agresiva, ¿esa es forma de tratar a los demás? -** muévete y muere **(n/a: no pude dejar de agregar esto)- ok eso es peor, no pensaba a hacerlo pero cuando puso su pequeña y delicada mano sobre mi pecho sentí un cosquilleo y pensé que de seguro ese chico era gay, o sea, no puede tener manos tan delicadas, me desconcertó tanto que sólo me dejé empujar y él se fue, detrás suyo salió una niña muy parecida a él, dejando a su paso un perfume muy tentador.

Me quedé observando cómo se perdían entre la multitud, a él principalmente, su pelo negro meneándose sobre sus hombros, su forma de caminar, desarreglada y encantadora a su manera. Luego me giré para entrar topándome de frente con mi querido hermano del alma.

-** Ni se te ocurra **\- dijo antes de que siquiera pudiese recriminarle algo - **esa chica es mía **– me dijo señalando a la joven peli-negra.

\- **Por mi está bien **– Le dije con un dejo de desinterés y me dirigí a mi lugar para dejar mi mochila, fue ahí cuando noté que el lugar junto al mío había sido ocupado y supuse que sería por alguno de los nuevos - **¿Por qué no me despertaste? **\- Le espeté a Hao en un grito.

\- **Lo hice pero no me escuchaste, además de qué te quejas si igual ibas a dormir la primera hora **– Muy cierto, antes de que le dijera algo más se fue, así que me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis amigos.

-** Hola chicos jijijij**.

-** Hola Yoh! Veo que te dormiste jajajaj **– Decía Manta mientras ojeaba su superenciclopedia.

-** Hola Manta, ¿qué lees? **\- Me asomé un poco sobre su libro para ver.

-** Estoy buscando el apellido de nuestros nuevos compañeros para saber de dónde vienen y como se formó su familia****, creo que era Damaiko.**

-** Si, la chica es agradable pero el chico es muy extraño **– Horo me miró – **Y tú ¿por qué llegaste tarde?**

\- **Pues me dormí jijijij **\- Meneo su cabeza en desaprobación - **¿Encontraste algo Manta?**

\- **No, es muy extraño, no hay nada de nada sobre ellos **– estaba muy intrigado.

-** Quizá aunque vivían en Kioto no eran japoneses **– Espetó Ren muy seriamente.

\- **Es verdad, se ven que se quieren mucho ya que ese tal Alex vigilaba continuamente a su hermana** – Interrumpió Lyserg, me sentí extraño por el hecho de que me agradara saber su nombre, pero no le di importancia, quizá nos volveríamos buenos amigos como con Ren, él también es algo serio – **Le enviaba continuas miradas de odio a Hao.**

\- **Pues yo también lo haría si hiciese eso con Pilika, así que yo apoyo al chico nuevo! - **Proclamó Horo con su puño en alto – **Oigan se me antojan una galletas de chocolate.**

\- **¿Qué no sabes pensar en otra cosa más que comida, Hoto-Hoto?**-

\- **Es que tengo mucha hambre **– Se quejó sobando su estómago - **¿A quién le dices Hoto-hoto?**

\- **A ti, o ¿hay algún otro Hoto por aquí? **\- Dijo Ren con una insípida sonrisa.

\- **¿Quieres pelear?**

-** Claro!**

-** Chicos, ¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos a comprar algunas golosinas? Yo invito **\- Les dije para terminar la pelea diaria.

-** ¿Y qué esperamos? **\- Horo prácticamente nos arrastró por los pasillos.

Caminábamos y reíamos animadamente rumbo al puesto de golosinas, cuando vimos que a unos pocos metros se encontraba mi hermano hablando con el chico Damaiko mientras abrazaba a su hermana por los hombros, el primero se notaba muy molesto lo cual no era buena señal, decidimos acercarnos para escuchar mejor cuando vimos que Alex le acertó un gancho derecho a Hao en medio del estómago y le decía algo como "no te le acerques", haciendo que éste se doblara a la mitad, supuse que él estaría seduciendo a su hermana, realmente no puedo culparlo, mi gemelo no tiene buena fama con las mujeres, luego ambos hermanos se fueron comiendo unas golosinas.

-** ¿Te encuentras bien, hermano? **\- Posé mi mano sobre su hombro y me reí, no pude evitar disfrutar de su desgracia, gracias Karma.

-** ¿Te parece que estoy bien? **\- dijo casi sin aire –** Ese chico es más fuerte de lo que parece **– Los vio alejarse –** Me las va a pagar**.

\- **Pues te lo mereces por molesto **\- Reprochó Horo.

-** Yo pienso lo mismo **– Todos asintieron

-** Gracias por su apoyo **– Dijo molesto, miré hacia donde se habían ido, nos estaban mirando así que les sonreí, si bien me molesta un poco que golpeen a Hao, no puedo enojarme con ese chico por una causa tan justa como defender a su hermana, después de todo Horo y Ren tiene razón, en su lugar yo también lo golpearía.

Sentimos la campana sonar anunciando el inicio del segundo periodo, caminamos hacia el salón burlándonos de Hao. Cuando llegué hasta mi lugar vi que el chico nuevo estaba parado junto a mi pupitre. Me acerqué sonriendo ya que no quería ser golpeado también y me senté, él me miró e hizo lo mismo.

\- **Soy Yoh Asakura **– Dije extendiendo mi mano, la cual nunca estrechó.

-** No me interesa **– Me dijo de la forma más seca posible, luego se concentró en la lección que daba la profesora y no me volvió a mirar.

Luego de una aburrida media hora, me recosté sobre mis brazos en mi pupitre mirando en dirección a mi nuevo compañero, mi cabello cubría gran parte de mi rostro seguro por eso pensó que me había dormido puesto que no notó que lo estaba observando, y aunque quería, no podía dejar de hacerlo, el sujeto es muy curioso. Sus facciones son muy delicadas, su piel se ve tersa, su nariz es refinada, sus labios son gruesos y rojizos, tiene pestañas largas y arqueadas, su cuerpo es menudo y delgado. Podría hacerse pasar por una chica tranquilamente, ¿me pregunto cómo se verá con vestido? Un pequeño vestido negro, si seguro el negro le queda bien, contrasta perfecto con su blanca piel, que llegue hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla ¿Cómo serán sus piernas? ¡¿Piernas?! Pero que estoy pensando...Necesito una novia...Como sea, pude ver que su mirada cambiaba súbitamente entre serena e iracunda y me pregunté a qué se debía así que sin llamar su atención dirigí mi vista hacia el frente y noté que Hao le estaba enviando notas a Megan, las cuales eran respondidas casi de inmediato, espero que esa no sea su venganza.

Me estiré y él se sobresaltó un poco tirando su lápiz al suelo, me agaché para recogerlo y él hizo lo mismo, en el momento que toqué su pequeña mano pude sentir lo suave que es su piel y por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus enormes ojos de un extraño color azul se clavaron en los míos, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podía sentir su respiración caliente sobre la piel de mis labios, su aliento era dulce, casi empalagador. Me estiré un poco y de forma lenta sostuve su mano con la mía rozando tímidamente su palma con la yema de mis dedos, no quería ahuyentarlo, y noté como sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable color carmín. Le sonreí y apartó su mirada levantándose rápidamente. No volvió a mirarme luego de eso.

Cuando la campana tocó para almorzar él se levantó y se dirigió rápido a la salida tomando a su hermana del brazo en el camino. ¿Me pregunto si le hablará de mí? Quizá sólo la regañe por hablar con Hao. Un golpe sobre mi banco me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-** ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día o nos acompañarás a comer? **\- Me dijo Ren en forma de orden.

-** Claro Ren, vamos **– En el pasillo nos esperaban Hao, Lyserg, Horo-Horo y Manta.

\- **Este proyecto es muy sencillo, seguro no nos tomará mucho hacerlo – **Decía Manta mientras leía unas notas que había tomado.

-** ¿Cuál proyecto? **\- Dijimos Horo, Hao y yo al mismo tiempo.

-** Vaya, de Yoh y de Horo me lo esperaba, ¿pero de ti Hao? **\- Le cuestionó mi amigo a mi hermano -** ¿qué te pasó?**

\- **¿Yo? **\- Se señaló a sí mismo –** Pues verás...**

-** Lo que sucede **– Interrumpió Lyserg –** Es que se la pasó toda la clase enviando notitas a la chica nueva **– En ese momento mi hermano paso a ser un tomate andante, lo cual es raro conociendo su fama de mujeriego.

-** Jajajaj, oye ¿por qué te sonrojas? **\- Se burló Horo.

-** No es cierto Boro-Boro! **\- Dijo hao un poco menos rojo –** Además no es que esté muy interesado en ella **– Giró su cabeza hacia el frente evitando nuestra mirada.

-** Pues no es eso lo que le escribiste **– Wow eso que Lyserg es su amigo - **¿quieres que cite lo que le dijiste? **\- Lo miró con suspicacia (n/a: palabra del día)

-** No, no...mejor ya vayamos a comer! **-Salió corriendo mientras nosotros nos caíamos en burlas.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería notamos que en nuestra mesa se encontraban los hermanos Damaiko (Megan y Alex) junto a Jeanne, Pilika y Tamao, justo en ese orden. Las mujeres hablaban animadamente mientras que Alex sólo observaba y comía su almuerzo. Debe ser difícil estar entre mujeres, pero eso a él parecía no afectarle.

-** Hola Señoritas **– Hao y su voz seductora **-¿Cómo han estado? **\- Megan se sonrojó, por el contrario Alex lo mató y resucitó con la mirada.

-** ¡Hola hermano! **\- Esa era la tan exaltada Pilika de siempre - **¿cómo les ha ido? **\- si bien nos miró a todos esa pregunta fue dirigida más a Ren que al grupo, es sabido, por lo menos de mi parte, que a la hermanita de Horo le gusta nuestro chino amigo.

-** Hump **– Dijo este en forma de saludo y se sentó en frente de Megan, yo me senté junto a él, a mi lado Horo, luego Manta y Lyserg, Hao se ubicó en la punta de la mesa entre Ren y Megan.

-** Hola Pili, Tamao, Jeanne ¿cómo han estado? **– Pregunté por cortesía.

-** Muy bien joven Yoh, ¿y Ud.? **– Preguntó Tamao tan respetuosa como siempre.

-** ¿Joven? ¿No es eso muy formal? **– Cuestionó la nueva.

-** Pues sí, pero Tamy siempre ha sido así **– contestó Horo – **Por cierto Megan, ¿puedo preguntar por qué se cambiaron en el último año escolar? **

-** Ya lo hiciste **– Contestó entre risas, luego miró a su hermano un poco más seria, este hizo una seña con la cabeza afirmando ¿quien es, el padrino? –** Decidimos que este es un lugar más tranquilo para estudiar, la vida en Kioto es muy acelerada y no nos permite disfrutar ciertas libertades que aquí sí y díganme ****a****hora ¿qué hacen aquí para divertirse?**

-** Pues hay varios lugares, como bares, discotecas, cafeterías de varios intereses, puedo llevarte a conocerlos cuando quieras, preciosa **– Interrumpió mi hermano con toda su galanura.

\- **En tus sueños, galán** – Habló Alex por primera vez.

\- **Podríamos salir todos juntos** – Dijo la Megan dándole a su hermano una mirada de súplica - **ver una película o algo, ¿no crees, hermano? **– Este abrió los ojos – **Por favor, por favor, por favor** – Le rogaba a la vez que lo asfixiaba con un abrazo.

\- **Ya que** – rodó los ojos y susurraron algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

-** Muy bien, entonces está arreglado, ¿les parece este viernes a las, no sé, 8pm? **\- Jeanne obtuvo un si general.

...

**Aquí les dejé mi humilde fic, me sorprendió la cantidad de reviews el primer día...wowww gracias enserio!**

**guest:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el yohxanna jajaj grax x tu review!

**Mauro93:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también te guste grax x tu review!

**Fufd:** espero que te guste este cap grax x tu review!

**guest**: lo del diario lo verás más adelante grax x tu review!

**Mary:**Que bueno que te guste y ojala que puedas dejar review, depues de todo es lo que me insentiva a seguir...grax x tu review!

**Akane Nimire**: las parejas serán lo mejor jajajaj y serán varias... grax x tu review!

**Guest:** Lo de Anna como hombre... bueno se me crozó un día por la cabeza y quedo bien asique lo segui en mi pc y bueno aqui esta jajajaj...grax x tu review!

**Kury123:** Hao se la gana pero tienes que seguir leyendo ajajajaj... si anna es temible excepto para alguien...y sabemos quien es ese alguien...jijijij... grax x tu review!

**Banron na hearts:** Thanks! grax x tu review!

: eso es complicado, la gracia es que Yoh no sabe que Alex es Anna... x eso es gracioso... ya lo verás...grax x tu review!

**No se si es que les gusta los AU o el lemmon(lo entiendo xq a mi tambien me gustan jijij y les digo que no los voy a decepcionar con eso) pero muchas gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejar review!**

** BSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	3. ¿Así de sencillo?

**Hola! como se han portado bien y me han dejado reviews, aquí les dejo el 3er cap de esta historia**

**Shaman King no me pretenece pero esta historia si, que la disfruten**

**CAPITULO 3: ¿Así de sencillo?**

**Alex-Anna (pov)**

Luego de que finalizaran las clases por este día y de que mi hermana me pusiera en el compromiso de ir al cine con ese grupo de idiotas. Fuimos hasta nuestro nuevo hogar, de camino compramos víveres para la cena.

Convencí a Mari, o mejor dicho, la amenacé para que hiciera la cena mientras me daba un muy necesario baño. Es por demás tedioso quitarme toda esta ropa de encima. Lamento el momento en que se me ocurrió.

_*****Flashback*****_

Al escuchar el sonido más odioso creado por el hombre: el despertador, me levanté y pateé la cama de Mari, quien se quejó sonoramente mientras yo acomodaba los uniformes.

-** Levántate Mari, hay que arreglarnos para la escuela **\- Le dije, esta estiró su mano a través de las sábanas y miró el despertador.

-** ¡Pero si todavía es muy temprano! **– Me dijo adormilada.

-** Si pero necesito tu ayuda para vestirme **– Me miró.

**-Ok, ya voy **– Se levantó con toda paciencia del mundo

Comenzamos enrollando unas vendas alrededor de mi busto, luego me puse una remera blanca y la camisa del uniforme encima, me coloqué los pantalones un talle más grandes que los míos para disimular mi cuerpo, los zapatos y luego, después de mucho trabajo recogimos mi cabello para colocarme la dichosa peluca, usualmente me dan ganas de cortarlo, luego recuerdo a mi madre y desecho esa idea por completo, ella tenia un hermoso cabello largo hasta la cintura.

Para Mari fue mucho más sencillo, ella sólo debía recoger su cabello y ponerse su peluca.

\- **Oye Anna **\- se detuvo y me miró - **¿Cómo harás en las horas de deportes?**

**\- Fácil, usaré una remera holgada, unos pantalones de algodón largos y una actitud demoledora** – Dije muy segura de mí misma.

**\- ¿Y cómo harás en los vestidores y duchas? **– Me dijo con un tono más preocupado.

**\- Llegaré antes para cambiarme en los baños y esperaré para bañarme aquí **– la miré –** No te preocupes, si se complica hallaré la forma de remediarlo.**

**\- Está bien, confío en ti **– Me sonrió

_*****Fin del flashback*****_

Durante la comida no dejó de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba por la salida del viernes y del odioso extensionado, no sé qué le ve. Aunque creo que es obvio, somo hermanas después de todo.

Esa noche soñé con él, casi nunca sueño pero anoche fue casi real y digo casi porque eso pasaría sólo en mi perturbada cabeza.

Volvimos al aula justo en el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, esos hermosos y apacibles ojos mirándome, viendo a través de mí... de mi ser.

El tacto de su mano parecía quemarme pero esta vez no aparté la mirada, sólo dejé que me tocara, primero sintió mi palma, luego subió por mi brazo, a medida que él avanzaba en su recorrido por esa extremidad de mi cuerpo, mi ropa se evaporaba en una mezcla de humo y polvo blanco, desnuda, expuesta, asi me hace sentir su mirada, me congela.

Él simplemente recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos cada parte de mí mientras me mostraba esa sonrisa hipnotizante. Luego tomó mis brazos con fuerza y me levantó de mi silla, sentándome sobre el pupitre, cerré mis piernas en un intento inútil de alejarlo pero él fue más rápido, tomó mis rodillas y las separó con firmeza, con sus palmas recorrió el interior desnudo de mis muslos, tocó mi intimidad con sus pulgares en un escaso roce subiendo hasta mis caderas, pasando por mi cintura y deteniéndose en la base de mis pechos. Giré mi cabeza para echar un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor pero ya no había nadie, estábamos solos en un aula vacía.

Besó mi hombro para llamar mi atención y estremecerme, en ambos tuvo éxito. Sentí su aliento sobre el mío, la distancia se acortaba, casi sentía la piel de sus labios sobre los mios y..

\- **Despierta Anna, ya esta el desayuno! **\- la odio, definitivamente la odio.

\- **Ya voy **\- le grite enojada y no me malentiendan, si agradezco lo que hace pero siempre es de lo más inoportuna.

En el camino a la prepa no pude apartar mi mente de ese sueño. Pero es sólo eso, un sueño, que desilusión.

**Yoh(pov)**

La mañana pasó rápido o será que yo no tuve nada de ánimos que ni siquiera lo noté, quien lo tendría después de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Cada vez que comenzaba a dormirme veía sus enormes ojos azules, al principio no me molestaba pero a medida que el sueño avanzaba lo veía sentado junto a mi pupitre cubierto con un largo sobretodo gris. En un momento, mientras yo lo observaba, se movió dejándome ver que debajo de esa prenda no tenía el pantalón del uniforme escolar, lo cual me hizo preguntarme qué estaría usando debajo. Pero cada vez que deslizaba mi mano para mover el sobretodo, me despertaba y muy frustrado por cierto.

Ahora estoy recostado sobre el pupitre junto a la causa de mis sueños. Él nunca me miró, en toda la mañana. ¿Le habré caido mal? ¿Por qué me interesa tanto?

**Hao (pov)**

Hoy me llevé la sorpresa más grande en mucho tiempo. Cuando bajé a desayunar mi hermanito ya estaba aseado y desayunando, por la cara de mis papás pude ver que yo no era el único sorprendido.

-** Buen día hermanito, ¿te caíste de la cama?- **le dije sonriendo.

-** No estoy de humor **\- fue lo único que me dijo antes marcharse, mis padres y yo nos miramos extrañados.

En la escuela fue lo mismo, se la pasó callado y durmiendo. Sus amigos me preguntaron qué le había ocurrido y no supe qué responder, pude ver que se le acercaron para interrogarlo pero él solo soltó una de sus sonrisas, solo que esta no era igual a las de siempre sino que tenía un tinte diferente, como melancólico y estoy seguro que no fui el único en notarlo pero yo en cambio tenía una misión importante.

-** Hola preciosa, ¿como se encuentra mi futura novia?- **le dije y se sonrojó automáticamente, como me encanta.

-** Hola Hao, no se como estará tu futura novia pero yo estoy bien**\- me respondió sonriendo, amo su manera de mostrarse interesada sin parecer fácil.

-** Este sábado tendré practica de football, ¿irás a verme?- **mostré mi mejor cara de cachorro.

-** Claro**\- ¡si!-** iba a ir de todas formas, ya que a mi hermano le pidieron que hiciera la prueba para ver sus aptitudes en deportes** \- mierda, ahora tendré a su guardaespaldas encima.

\- **Genial, entonces nos vemos más tarde **\- y me despedí con un coqueto gineo que sé que le gustó, quiza pueda aprovechar para vengarme.

-** Nos vemos**\- me dijo saludando con su mano.

**Ren (pov)**

-** ¿Qué te sucede?- **me miró - **has estado decaído todo el día**\- desvió la mirada.

-** Para nada Ren, debe ser tu imaginación**\- me dijo el muy cínico, ¿acaso piensa que soy idiota?

-** Te lo preguntaré sólo una vez más**\- me senté frente a él -¿**qué te sucede? y no me digas que nada a menos que quieras que te golpeé **\- sonrió

\- **Solo tuve una mala noche **\- sonó sincero pero su mirada decía otra cosa. Volteé en la dirección en la que èl miraba y divise a los hermanos Damaiko. ¿Será que a este idiota le gusta Megan?

-** Vamos **\- le dije y el me siguió.

En la cafetería nos sentamos todos juntos como el día anterior. Megan hablaba animadamente con Hao mientras que Yoh estuvo la mayor parte del almuerzo callado solo hablando ocasionalmente cuando era necesario. Pobre idiota, su hermano le ganó la chica.

**Jeanne (pov)**

Este chico Alex es muy extraño, tiene facciones iguales o hasta más delicada que Lyserg, ¿se enojará si yo...?

-** Vaya, qué piel tan suave tienes Alex**\- le dije luego de acariciar su mejilla, el me miró como si nada - **¿usas cremas?**

**\- De hacho si **\- lo miré sorprendida y no fui la única, todos callamos ante esa respuesta, ¡sabía que era gay!-** pero le debes el cumplido a Megan, ella es quien se mantiene al tanto de mi piel **\- dijo apuntando a su hermana con el pulgar, esta última sonreía victoriosa.

\- **Si, veras yo quiero ser estilista y a veces cuando mi hermano está de buen humor practico con él **\- dijo mientras abrazaba al susodicho - **es un amor cuando quiere serlo **\- y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla dejando un poco de labial en él.

\- **Tampoco me dejas opción**\- quito la marca de labial, la miró y le sonrió de lado- **ahora quitate **\- la empujó delicadamente, se nota que se quieren. Pude ver que más de uno nos vimos enternecidos por este escena.

\- **Pili, invité a Megan para que nos acompañe a hacerle porras a los chicos en su entrenamiento del sábado **\- le dije a la peli-celeste quien sonrió ampliamente.

\- **Genial, te enseñaremos algunas porras para animar a los chicos **\- dijo y luego la miro más detenidamente- **creo que puedo prestarte unos de mis uniformes.**

\- **¿En serio? Te lo agradezco Pilka pero ¿crees que me veré bien?- **dijo mirándose en comparación con nosotras.

\- **Seguro te verás preciosa **\- interrumpió Hao -** no te preocupes**\- me sorprendió lo sincero que sonó.

-** Por primera vez concuerdo con "extensiones baratas" **\- Alex miró a Hao quien solo bufó ante el comentario y luego a Megan -** te verás bien, además siempre quisiste ser porrista, ahora puedes intentarlo.**

\- **¿Lo dices en serio? **\- asintió - **ok, entonces te prometo animarte con mis mejores porras **\- lo abrazo.

\- **¿Y a mi no me animarás Meg?- **preguntó Hao con cara de cachorro.

\- **NO** \- contestó Alex y todos nos reímos.

**\- Por cierto hermano, te compré una nueva faja de soporte para tu espalda así la usas en clase de deportes **\- le dijo a su hermano.

\- **Ah, ok **\- la miró -** gracias.**

Luego esa tarde nos reunimos en mi casa para practicar. Megan fue acompañada de su hermano quien, después de asegurarse que no hubiese ningún chico llamado Hao, se retiró. Ella tiene muy buena condición física y se esmera mucho.

-** Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy, mañana seguimos **\- dijo Pilika mientras abría una botella te agua -** solo que... Megan **\- la llamó -

\- **¿Si? **\- su voz tembló un poco

-** Hemos estado observando tus movimientos y... **\- Pilka nos miró a todas - **debo decirte que no eres lo que esperábamos.**

\- **Ahhh... si claro **\- su voz se apagó - **no te preocupes Pili, gracias por la oportinidad.**

-** Déjame terminar **\- se aclaró la garganta - **no eres lo que esperábamos... porque eres mucho mejor **\- en ese momento Megan embozó una gran sonrisa - **bienvenida al equipo!jajajaja**

\- **Gracias, gracias, gracias! **\- Daba saltitos alrededor de Pilika.

– **Muy bien, mañana a la misma hora... **\- todas asintieron.

**Megan-Marion (pov)**

Estoy tan feliz, por fin las cosas comienzan a acomodarse. No voy a mentir, cuando Anna me dijo de abandonar nuestra vida para ocultarnos de incognita en una cuidad totalmente distinta, tuve mis dudas. Nuestra vida estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta, lo sé pero era nuestra vida, nuestra casa, nuestras cosas. Y todo nos lo arrebataron, mataron a nuestro padre, enlodaron nuestro nombre, destruyeron nuestra casa...

_***** Flashback*****_

El tren arribó en la estación de Fumbari, Tokio, se ve que es un lugar tranquilo. Entramos a un par de tindas por ropa nueva y compramos un periodico. Mi hermana buscaba algo en particular:

\- **"En la noche del Domingo 8, un terrible suceso tuvo lugar en el barrio Fouro de Kioto, la casa del reconocido periodista Laws Marco explotó reduciéndose a cenizas a causa de, según informan las autoridades, una fuga de gas. Cuando los bomberos aplacaron las llamas, la deteriorada estructura se desplomó sobre si misma dejando solo los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa mansión. Según nos informa el ama de llaves Goldva Patch, la servidumbre acostumbraba tomarse el día domingo como día de descanso lo cual sólo deja como resultado un hecho que reclamó la vida de sólo dos victimas. Anna Laws de 18 años y su hermana Marion Laws de 17 años, las últimas descendientes de la reconocida y polémica dinastía.**

**Si bien aún no se hayan sus restos, Silver Patch, nieto de la sra Goldva y Cocinero de la mansión Laws, nos informó que habría hablado con la mayor de las hijas sólo unas horas antes del suceso para informarle que llegaría más tarde de su hora normal de trabajo. No hay dudas sobre la muerte de las hermanas a tan solo un mes de la muerte de su padre, la familia Laws sólo a sufrido hechos desafortunados, rogamos que puedan alcanzar el descanso eterno." **\- ella me mira -** si, como no...-**

\- **¿Qué crees que pase ahora? **\- Le pregunto mientras me acomodo la peluca que acabamos de comprar.

\- **Por ahora hay que ocultarnos, estas cosas pasan todos los días, el tiempo pasará y la gente lo olvidará** \- decía mientras seguía ojeando el periódico.

\- **¿Así de sencillo? **\- me mira y asiente - **¿Y qué pasará con todas nuestras cosas? las propiedades, los coches, el dinero... ¿simplemente lo dejamos?**

\- **Mari ya no hay nada de eso, las propiedades y los coches fueron embargados para pagar las deudas por la muerte de papá y el dinero lo tenemos nosotras... **\- señaló el maletín -** Mira, se renta un departamento amueblado a pocas cuadras de aquí, no es muy grande pero servirá para acomodarnos **\- señaló un anuncio inmobiliario -** sin garantías ni referencias, perfecto.**

_***** Fin del flashback*****_

Ahora estamos viviendo una mentira, estoy tratando de no ilusionarme pero es tan difícil. Quiero tener una vida libre de toda esta mierda, una vida en la que pueda ser yo misma, no Marion Laws ni Megan Daimako, sólo Mari. Lo peor es que realmente me gusta Hao pero no puedo estar con él como yo quisiera. Hablamos mucho, él me cuenta de su vida, sus gustos y pasatiempos y yo en cambio tengo que omitir la mayoría de los detalles respecto a mi muy embrollada existencia. Si bien hablamos de cosas banales como música, artistas y ciertas vivencias ¿cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de que me pregunte sobre mi pasado o mi familia? ¿Qué le digo entonces? ¿Es posible tener una "relación" con alguna persona si lo que conoce de tí es solo una cubierta de mentiras que cada vez se hace más gruesa? Yo no lo creo.

La mayor mentira ya esta dicha,no hay vuelta atrás y ni hablar de la identidad de mi hermana, pobre, ella está peor que yo aunque no lo admita. Pasar de ser una de las modelos adolescentes en ascenso a ser un "chico corriente" debe ser desanimante, no puede tener novio o siquiera ser ella misma en lo absoluto. Las hermanas más polémicas y cotizadas de Kioto, eso eramos para la sociedad, no teníamos amigos reales, no teníamos novios reales, ni siquiera una familia en cuestión, pero era lo único que conocíamos y ahora es todo tan diferente, ¿por qué no pudo ser así desde el principio? Tenemos nuevos amigos que nos aceptan como somos, que realmente nos escuchan y ríen con nosotras sin fingir que les agradamos sólo para salir en la portada de alguna revista, ellos son personas de verdad, sinceros, amables y cálidos... y otra vez reparo en él, a veces me pregunto que hubiese pasado si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras instancias, ¿le habría gustado? ¿Me hubiese tratado igual? ¿Le intimidaría mi entorno? Mi aspecto ahora es una tanto diferente, porque a demás de mi cabello y ojos, también he cambiado mi forma de vestir y de hablar, todo sea por que el plan salga bien ¿no? Por ahora sólo podemos esperar para saber qué nos depara el destino, sólo espero que este sea nuestro último "start over".

**Bueno he aquí otro cap, espero que les haya gustado... los povs irán desarrollándose por todos los personajes, el siguiente cap es: " ¿Gracias a Kami que es viernes!"**

**próximamemte en sus mejores salas jajaj**

**Mauro 93:** no me odies, aqui te dejo otro cap para que no te aburras jijiji grax x tu review!

**Guest:** Yoh esta más que confundido jijiij, porfa deja aunque sea un alias por que me siento rara hablandole a un extraño jijiji grax x tu review!

**Guest:** El proximo cap es en el cine no te preocupes jjii grax x tu review!


	4. ¡Gracias a Kami que es viernes!

**Bueno... he vuelto, quisiera haber actualizado antes pero me vi impedida por falta de PC... pero bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto cap!**

**Shaman King no me pertenece pero esta historia si...que la disfruten!**

**CAPITULO 4: ¡Gracias a Kami que es viernes!**

**Manta (pov)**

Otra vez es viernes, la semana ha sido algo extraña, algunos se comportan diferentes desde la llegada de los hermanos Damaiko. Para empezar Hao ha estado por demás de amable esta semana, no sé si es para quedar bien ante los ojos de Megan o simplemente está tan ocupado pasando el tiempo con ella que ya no tiene tiempo de molestar a los demás, como sea, tenerlo asi es un buen descanso a sus continuas bromas. Por otro lado mi amigo Yoh ha estado más distraído que de costumbre, durante las horas de clases se la pasa durmiendo, lo cual no es raro pero lo que me sorprende es lo mucho que ha cambiado su actitud, se lo ve deprimido y pensativo lo cual si es muy extraño en él, en ocasiones lo veo observando a Alex y Megan, ¿Será posible que a mi amigo le guste Megan? Pero ella y Hao se entienden muy bien...pobre Yoh.

Esta noche será la salida grupal al cine, iremos a ver Puño de Acero de mi actor favorito, ya quiero que empiece.

**Ren (pov)**

Me enferma ser siempre el primero en llegar, ¿acaso no saben sobre algo llamado puntualidad? Ahí estaba yo, parado fuera del mugroso cine a punto de ver la nueva película de ese actorsucho de cuarta. Durante mi corta infancia he tenido que soportar un sin numero de películas, imágenes y posters pegados en la habitación de mi hermana, no sé qué le ve... si, es un gran maestro del Kung Fu pero no es para tanto, apuesto que podría vencerlo con un brazo, no, ambos brazos atados a mi espalda. Mientras me entretenía con mis deliberaciones noté que a lo lejos llegaban Jeanne junto ese inglesito tan amable... me dan ganas de partirle la cara... ¿Acaso no puede dejar sus estúpidos modismos de lado y comportarse como hombre por una vez? Si no fuera tan amigo de Jeanne ya le hubiese desfigurado esa perfecta carita que tiene. Y ella sin embargo es tan... no sé ni como describirla, perfecta seria un buen calificativo. Es hermosa, amable, tierna, inteligente y hasta es un poco sádica, lo cual no había notado hasta ese incidente con Hao...

_*****Flashback*****_

-** Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?- **decía el idiota mientras tomaba del pupitre de Jeanne un rosario blanco entre sus dedos -** ¿eres cristiana Plateadita?**

-** Por supuesto, aunque vivo en japón conservo mis costumbres originarias **\- extendió su mano para que Hao le devolviera su rosario - **Y para tu información, mis padres me pusieron nombre para ser llamada como tal, aunque no espero que un orangután semianalfabeto como tú sepa sobre formalidades **\- Ouch! eso debió herir su orgullo, Hao sonrió burlonamente como sólo él sabe hacerlo y extendió la mano para poner el colgante sobre la de Jeanne, pero en su lugar tomó su muñeca y la atrajo peligrosamente hacía él quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

\- **Apuesto a que mueres por que este "orangután" te haga tocar el cielo **\- ella sonrió de lado y pude ver un dejo de maldad en su mirada, ella se acercó a su oido y le susurró algo, que luego supimos que era:"soy cristiana pero no me gusta dar limosnas a los herejes", y luego le clavo un cristiano puntapié en la entrepierna, le dobló el brazo hacia atrás y con un muy delicado y sexy, casi de bailarina clásica , movimiento de su pie lo dejó tendido en el piso sin aire.

-** Cuidado Hao... creo que el piso está algo resbaloso **\- con un fuerte, y aún asi delicado, pisotón en su cabeza le dijo -** Oops! disculpa mi torpeza jaja!- **ese día me quede maravillado con la bipolaridad de su persona, un diablo disfrazado de ángel... sin palabras.

_*****Fin del flashback*****_

\- **Muy buenas noches Ren **\- ella me sonrie tan cortésmente como siempre y yo sólo le respondo inclinando mi cabeza - **Lamento si te hicimos esperar **\- ¿como le hace para sonreír así todo el tiempo?

\- **Hola Ren ¿como has estado?** \- ¿y a ti que mierda te importa?

-** Normal **\- respondí cortante. Me giré dándoles la espalda ,noté que Alex y Megan venían cruzando la calle. Más atrás venían Yoh, con su patentada forma de caminar, Hao, Manta, Hoto-Hoto, Pilika y Tamao.

**Pilika (pov)**

Ay Kami, ahí está él, siempre se ve tan galán y bien arreglado, con su porte serio y arrogante... a veces me pregunto qué le veo y luego me pierdo en esos hermoso ojos dorados... él también está ahí, se ve tan caballero, amable y cordial, con su impecable sonrisa... son tan diferentes... tan perfectos a sus respectivas maneras... Y luego mi ánimo se cae al piso cuando la veo a ella. Jeanne. Tan perfecta que me asusta, es correcta como una duquesa, delicada como una rosa, hermosa... con su largo y sedoso cabello color plata, sus exóticos ojos rubíes, su correcto porte, o sea mírenla. Esta vestida con un, seguramente carísimo, vestido gris y blanco, ni ceñido ni suelto sin escote que llega hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, que la hace ver tan respetable. Y yo en cambio, fabrico mi propia ropa con retazos de telas que mi mamá trae de su trabajo de costura o prendas viejas de ella o de mi abuela que modifico a mi gusto, nunca podré estar a su altura. Jamás podría aspirar a estar con alguien como ellos... son modernos príncipes y yo soy una eterna pobretona, siempre tan tonta por ilusionarme con que ellos algún día diran "Oye, te ves hermosa, ¿quieres salir conmigo?"... y es que los príncipes azules que eligen a la pobre plebeya por sobre las acaudaladas doncellas sólo existen en los cuentos de hadas ¿Habrá acaso algún "y vivieron felices por siempre" para mi? A quién engaño... maldigo a Shakespeare por crear obras tan hermosas y tan fuera de la realidad, nublan el cerebro y envenenan el alma de dulce ilusión que luego sucumbe ante la amarga realidad del presente en que vivo. Oh Romeo, comparte tu veneno... Julieta, sabia fuiste al enterar ese puñal... aunque no hay puñal más grande que el amor lastimero.

Te odio vida...

**Tamao (pov)**

La señorita Pilika se ve realmente hermosa, con gusto le ayudaróa cada vez que me lo pida aunque es... doloroso...

_*****Flashback*****_

-** Está ud hermosa señorita Pilika **\- alagué mientras peinaba su suave cabello celeste ¿tocar el cielo se sentirá asi? ya lo creo que si.

\- **Gracias Tami, ¿crees que él se fije en mi?- **por un lado quisiera que no, pero quiero verla feliz aunque sea a costa de otro.

-** Sería ciego si no lo hace... seguro lo deslumbrará esta noche **\- ¿y cómo no hacerlo?viste un pantalón negro que realza sus piernas, una remera de tiras blanca debajo de una camisola de gasa y encaje rosa pálida, abotonada casi hasta el cuello y sin mangas. Angelical y atrevida al mismo tiempo...

-** Realmente has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido, no sé qué haría sin tí...**

_*****Fin del flashback*****_

Por fín estábamos todos reunidos en la entrada del cine. Los chicos amablemente pagaron las entradas de todas las chicas. Hao pagó la entrada de Megan, Ren pagó la entrada de Jeanne, Manta y Alex pagaron sus propias entradas respectivamente, Yoh pagó mi entrada, él siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, es como mi hermano mayor( n/a: en realidad Tamao diría joven y señorita a cada uno pero me dio mucha pereza escribir tanto, así que hagan de cuenta)

\- **Señorita Pilika ¿Puedo atreverme a pagar su entrada? **\- todos miramos al joven Lyserg, especialmente el joven Horo-Horo, pero como a este le estaba ahorrando dinero, sólo asintió.

-** Por supuesto Lyserg, te lo agradezco **\- Pili sonrió feliz.

\- **No tiene por qué **\- compró su entrada y la de ella, luego nos adentramos a la sala n° 3, agradezco que la película no fuera de terror, me dan mucho miedo.

**Anna-Alex (pov)**

La película esta basada en la vida de un antiguo peleador de Kung Fu, quien está protagonizado por Lee Bruce Long. Si bien no es de la clase de películas que me gusta, no me quejo, hubiera sido peor ver una de drama y romance...

Nos sentamos en el medio de la sala, Pelo de muñeca, Mari, Pili, Pelo de pasto y cabeza de planetario se sentaron juntos. En la fila de atrás nos sentamos Picudo, Plateada, Horo-tonto, pelo rosa, yo y Despistado. En realidad creo que el único que miró toda la película fue el enano cabezón, Horo y Tamao observaban a Pilika, Ren y Jeanne observaban a Lyserg, y yo observaba a Mari mientras que sentía la mirada de Yoh clavándose en mi nuca... Como si tuviera ojos en la espalda mi hermana me hecho una mirada de déjame-en-paz-maldita-sea, así que decidí poner atención a la película.

\- **¿Quieres palomitas? **\- lo miré , aún con la oscuridad y la tenue luz de la pantalla que adornaba la sala, pude ver claramente sus tiernos ojos.

-** Por qué no **\- tomé un poco.

-** Claro, cuando quieras **\- susurró cerca de mi oído, mi piel se puso cual gallina. Luego de que unas cuantas palomitas hicieran su recorrido hasta mi boca, pose mi mano en el apoya brazos pero me encontré con la mano de Yoh. Instintivamente intenté retirarla pero él la sujetó y me sonrió así que sólo la dejé ahí, sobre la suya... cálido, su tacto es tan cálido. Cuando la función por fin terminó aún era temprano así que fuimos hasta una heladería cercana.

-** Déjame invitarte un helado **\- me dijo en voz baja mientras entrabamos, yo asentí. No debería, realmente no debería pero tal parece que mi cuerpo no me obedece como yo quisiera. Me hace sentir tan rara, aún no sé como explicarlo, es una mezcla de felicidad, ansias y timidez, tres cosas que jamás pensé que experimentaría, y mirenme ahora, parezco una tonta - **¿de qué lo quieres?**

-** De vainilla y cereza **\- dije ante la incrédula mirada de mi hermana.

\- **¿Tú de qué lo quieres preciosa? **\- le preguntó el idiota

-** De frutilla y chocolate **\- contestó ella.

Nos sentamos en unas mesas que habíamos unido previamente, las chicas disfrutaban su helado mientras los chicos discutían sobre la película, el enano le comentaba o narraba la película a un moreno con un exagerado peinado afro y el peor sentido del humor que haya visto jamás que había entrado segundos antes que nosotros junto con otro, al parecer más grande, vestido con ropa setentera y un peinado a la Elvis ¿Qué nadie sabe vestir normal hoy en día?

Nunca pensé ser parte de un grupo tan grande... todos charlan tranquilamente y aunque las conversaciones sean separadas todos son muy unidos... por primera vez me siento parte de algo, me siento incluida.

-** Chicas ¿que les pareció la pelicula?- **Horo se sentó entre su hermana y cabeza de ensalada.

\- **Realmente yo no entendí mucho **\- dijo la francesa, era de esperarse.

**\- Yo tampoco entendí muy bien, ¿por qué perseguían al joven Chaow?**

-** Bueno Tami, primero y principal si te tapas los ojos durante casi toda la película no entenderás mucho que digamos y segundo, en esa época era normal que el luchador considerado "el más fuerte" sea perseguido para ser despojado de su título **\- ok, me sorprendió no sólo el conocimiento que tiene Pilika sobre el tema sino su forma de expresarse, y tal parece que no fui la única.

\- **Wow, Pili no sabía que te gustaran las artes marciales... **\- Manta dijo lo que casi todos pensaban.

-** En realidad mi hermana entrena mucho, quizás hasta más que yo, luego usa esos movimientos en sus practicas y en mis entrenamientos **\- explicó Horo.

**Ren (pov)**

\- **¿Tú también practicas artes marciales Horo? **\- cuestionó Hao -** y tan bedilucho que te ves.**

\- **Bueno, pues... **\- La cara de tenedor se puso roja - **un momento, yo no soy ningún debilucho! ya verás mañana en el juego amistoso... te patearé el trase..**

-** En readilidad no **\- interrumpio Yoh - **Pilika utiliza sus tomas de Kung Fu cuando Hoto se niega a entrenar jijiji **\- me lo suponía, todos rompieron en risas.

-** Es que... **\- Hoto se frenó un momento -** Óyeme tú ¿a quién le dices Hoto?!**

\- ** Y a ti Pilika ¿qué parte te gustó más? **\- Megan interrumpió.

-** Bueno... me gustó la parte en que Chaow enfrenta el dilema de salvaguardar su honor como peleador o perder su titulo para salvar la vida de la inocente victima, aún cuando al hacerlo, perdiera el respeto de su padre que tanto lucho para conseguir **\- ¿como es posible que una niña pueda entender algo tan importante como el respeto?-** Y también me gustó el ambiente del café literario que destrozaron con la primera pelea jaja**.

\- ** Esas cosas no pasan en la vida real **\- sentenció Jeanne, en lo cual estoy muy de acuerdo -** las películas, las obras e historias son solo cuentos de hadas que salieron de la imaginación de alguien **(n/a: muy perturbada como la mía jaja).

-** ¡No es cierto! **\- exclamó Manta levantando la voz, todos le quedamos viendo -** la historia que protagoniza Bruce Long es verídica.**

-** Quizás, pero te aseguro que está más adornada de lo que en realidad fue.**

-** Quizás, Jeanne **\- interrumpió la hermana de Hoto - **quizás gran parte de la historia sea inventada o su mayoría, pero ¿quien puede decirnos o asegurarnos que es así? -** la seriedad en su mirada y la selección en sus palabras es rara, jamás creí que lo diría pero Pilika es más de lo que aparenta, bueno tampoco lo dije pero si lo pensé -** bien dicen que: "La vida es como un cuento relatado por un idiota; un cuento lleno de palabrería y frenesí, que no tiene ningún sentido". **

-** ¿Qué idiota dice algo así? **\- no pude evitar cuestionar.

-** Solo Shakespeare **\- contestó el inglesito - **uno de los más respetado dramaturgos de todos los tiempos **\- es la primera vez que me siento un idiota ignorante, se giró hacia Pilika -** Señorita Pilika, no sabía que le gustara la literatura**.

\- **Sólo leo un poco **\- sus mejillas se ruborizaron, se ve muy bonita asi...¿pero qué estoy diciendo?!

-** ¿Solo un poco? **\- dijo Hoto en tono de burla -** pero si tienes tantos libros que podríamos poner un biblioteca en casa jajaja **\- eso... eso no lo sabía.

-** ¡Hermano! **\- le dió un puntapié por debajo de la mesa -** no es para tanto...**

**Chocolove (pov)**

Estos chamacos son muy graciosos, se ve que son muy buenos amigos aunque son todos muy diferentes. Para empezar las chicas, además de ser muy lindas, son tan contrarias entre si, esa tal Jeanne se nota que es una ricachona arrogante, la pelirrosada es tan tímida que a veces parece que ni siquiera estuviese presente, la peli negra es muy amable y condescendiente y la tal Pilika es muy alegre pero se ve que también es muy humilde al igual que su hermano, bueno los chicos son un tema aparte, el picudo y el de pelo negro, que pensé que era una chica, son muy serios, el de pelo largo es un engreído, su hermano en cambio, no sé si es muy amigable o muy idiota, intenta a toda costa hablar con el tal Alex y este solo lo ignora. El pequeñin se nota que es un tragalibros y el de pelo verde, bueno tipos como él son presa fácil para mi amigo Ryu.

\- **Alex** \- dijo el tal Yoh **\- ¿te gustó la película?**

-** Estuvo bien, supongo **\- su tono era serio.

\- **¿Qué género te gusta? **\- y aún asi él intenta hacer conversación y le sonrie amablemente, supongo que lo quiere hacer sentir cómodo.

\- **¿Qué te importa?! **\- le dijo cortante

\- **Anda, dime... **\- sonrió más aún ¿le pasará algo a su cerebro?

-** Terror y acción. Aunque... hay algunos clásicos que siempre me gusta ver **\- esta vez su tono fue ligera, casi imperceptiblemente, más suave.

**-¿Cómo cuales? **\- Pude ver que se alegró ante esa pequeña pauta de conversación.

-** Emmm... **\- se detuvo un momento y él lo observaba -** Drácula, obvio. Frankestien, The thing, Lo que el viento se llevo...y **\- bajo un poco la cabeza - **aunque odie admitirlo, Romeo y Julieta.**

\- **¿ En serio? **\- Yoh se notó un poco sorprendido y luego volvió a sonreir - **No creí que fueras del tipo romántico...**

\- **No es romántico... **\- corrigió -** es más bien trágico y dramático... supongo. Quiero decir, si habla mucho de amor y eso, pero lo que me gusta es su forma de ver la resistencia ante la autoridad y el inevitable fin.**

-** Nunca lo había visto asi... supongo que debes ver más allá para saber¿no? **\- el pelinegro se sonrojó un poco - **quizás alguna vez la podríamos verla juntos, ¿no te parece? **\- el tal Alex asintió e Yoh puso una de esas caras de feliz cumpleaños que no se quitan por una semana ¿acaso esos dos?... wow quién lo diría...

** Por fín el cap 4! No se preocupen que la historia sigue para rato jijijijij Me gusta que me dejen reviews por fa no dejen de hacerlo, son el alimento de mi ego...**

**Guest:** (como no ponen nombre los encierro en unos solo) dicen que los sueños son la manifestación inconsciente de los deseos no? jajaja habrá muchas sorpresas y sentimientos encontrados jajaj y no, no puedo poner que Yoh sabe que Anna es Alex porque sino qué gracias tendría...al menos x ahora jajaj... Grax x sus reviews!

**alice:** veo q a ti te gusta ver sufrir a Yoh jajajajaj a mi también descuida! y va a sufrir muuuuchooooo ajajaj grax x tu review!

**Cristal MP:** :) grax x tu review!(si vos pones caritas, yo también jajajaaj)

**Luzbell sejuro**: ¿Lemmon? pero si ese es prácticamente mi segundo nombre jijiijijijij grax x tu review!

**Mar-shiroi neko:** que bueno...te tengo en mi poder muajajaja na mentira...veras lo que pides y mucho más creeme jiijij pero todo con su debido tiempo...

**A todos gracias por leer... de a poco la historia se desarrolla y todos los personajes participan. Próximo cap: ¿qué me pasa?**

**Bssss**


	5. ¿Qué me pasa?

** Y como broche de Oro para este día domingo les dejo el 5to cap de este fic tan interesante y polémico jijij**

**Capitulo 5: ¿Qué me pasa?**

**Horo (pov)**

No creí que el chico nuevo fuera tan bueno en deportes, realmente me sorprendió su velocidad y estado físico, es bastante ágil y fuerte a pesar de su tamaño, se ve que en su antigua escuela también practicaba football ya que se ve bastante familiarizado con las tácticas del entrenador.

Ahora entiendo a que se refería Hao, Ja cada vez que recuerdo su cara no puedo evitar reír, es fácil decir que él aún sigue molesto por ese gancho que recibió, ha estado intentando, de todas las formas posibles, taclear al novato pero este es por mucho, más rápido.

Nunca estuve tan impaciente por terminar una practica, no veo la hora de llegar con Tamao, muero de hambre. Lo que me recuerda que debo hablar con Rencito, odio tener que pedirle favores pero no me queda de otra opción en este caso.

**Lyserg (pov)**

No sé que intenta hacer Hao al lastimar a Alex, eso sólo le complicaría las cosas.

-** ¡Hao! - **le grité y el se detuvo - **¿realmente será buena idea taclear a Alex, eres mucho más robusto que él, si lo lastimas Megan se enojará contigo, recuerda lo que dijo sobre su lesión** \- me miró y asintió.

_*****Flashback*****_

\- **¿Faja? ¿Por qué le compraste una faja?- **Preguntó Manta por todos.

\- **¿Y a ti qué te importa enano cabezón?! **\- espetó Alex.

\- **¡Alex! no lo llames así... no es su culpa ser enano **\- miró a Manta y sonrió, este solo frunció el ceño -** Es qué mi hermano se lesionó hace un par de años, nada muy serio pero hay que prevenir**.

\- **Ya veo y ¿Qué tipo de lesión tiene? **\- Megan iba a responder pero Alex levantó su mano para interrumpirla.

-** Eso no es de tu incumbencia **\- Megan la miró y luego nos miró a todos haciendo un gesto de boca cerrada (n/a: pasar los dedos en forma de pinsas sobre los labios de un extremo al otro)

_***** Fin del flashback*****_

-** Ushhh, odio decirlo pero tienes razón, luego veré qué hago **\- dijo un poco molesto y siguió trotando - **entonces ¿te veré esta tarde?**

-** De eso quería hablarte... **\- ahora me detuve y él me imitó -** voy a salir con la señorita Pilika esta tarde **\- abrió los ojos como platos y se rió sonoramente - **¿De qué te estas riendo?**

\- **Eso es genial, la verdad ya me estaba preguntando si eras gay jajajaja! **\- siguió tratando mientras yo seguía procesando sus palabras, ¿parezco gay? - **Sabes... **\- me miró - **la verdad podría sacar provecho de esto **\- una pícara mirada hacia Megan me dio a entender que trama algo, no sé si quiero saber qué.

**Yoh (pov)**

Cuando pensé que podría distraerme un poco en práctica lo veo entrar a los vestidores, tomó un poco de ropa de su bolso y entró a uno de los baños, otra vez me quede con la intriga de verlo, sé que no debería importarme así pero no puedo evitar pensar en él.

Su habilidad con los pases es casi tan sorprendente como si agilidad, creo que el ser pequeño le da la facilidad de escabullirse fácilmente entre los demás. Logramos completar varias jugadas con su ayuda, es más que obvio que se unirá al equipo a partir de hoy. Varios se impresionaron ante su destreza y otros tantos más se molestaron cuando intentaron taclearlo y quedaron incrustados en el suelo.

-** Es muy bueno, con él en el equipo seguro ganaremos el encuentro contra los Osos el próximo sábado ¿no crees? **\- me dijo Horo un poco agitado.

-** Eso creo, será un partido interesante jijiji**

\- **Si y tal parece que ya tiene muchas admiradoras **\- Ren señaló las gradas donde se encontraban, a demás de nuestras amigas, un grupo de chicas alentando al recién llegado.

-** Parece que ya no eres el más popular Haito jajaj **\- Horo se burlo abiertamente.

\- **Ja ja ja ya verás quien se lleva la gloria el próximo sábado **\- infló el pecho mientras se iba a saludar a las porristas.

\- **Pues yo, sino quien más **\- refutó Horo.

-** ¿Tú?- **Ren lo señaló con el dedo indice -** no me hagas reír... si ni siquiera atrapaste un pase en toda la hora, inútil.**

\- **¿A quién le dices inúltil, aleta de tiburón?**

-** Repite eso, imbécil!**

-** TI-BU-RÓN!**

-** Tú te la buscaste...- **y volaron los puños, era normal entre esos dos, más lo que llamó mi atención fue la forma en que mi hermano saludaba y coqueteaba con la menor de los Damaiko.

**Ren (pov)**

-** Hablando en serio Hoto - **Yoh llamó su atención - **has estado muy distraído el día de hoy ¿está todo en orden?**

-** Claro, es sólo que Tamao me invitó a su casa para que le de mi opinión sobre unas recetas que ha estado practicando ¡y me muero de ganas de probarlas! **\- de pronto un mar de babas rodeo a Hoto ¡qué desagradable! -** además Pilika va a salir con Lyserg en la tarde **\- ¡¿QUÉ... QUÉ?!

-** Ya veo... entonces eso te tiene tan mal jijiji**

\- **¿Y vas a dejar que tu hermana salga con ese inglés idiota?!¿solo así como así? - **no pude evitar ponerme asi, quién en su sano juicio permitiría eso, ¡¿quién?!

-** No puedo elegir por ella, Ren **\- se encogió de hombros ¿qué le pasa a este idiota? es su hermana de quien hablamos, ¡por el amor de kami!

\- **No puedes dejar que salga con ese imbécil... ¿qué te pasa Horokeu?** \- mi tono subió sin que pudiera controlarlo -** tú eres el que siempre la protege de todos.**

-** Eso ya lo se Ren, pero ella ya está creciendo y debe empezar a tomar sus propias decisiones **\- Digánme que no estoy escuchando esto.

\- **¿El Sr. Usui lo sabe? **\- sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero era la última carta que me quedaba jugar.

-** Aahhh **\- suspiró largamente, sé que no me va a gustar su respuesta -** si, él personalmente le dio permiso a Lyserg de tener una cita con mi hermana **\- Un momento ¿acaso escuché bien? ¿dijo.. una... CITA? mi boca tocó el piso, no, no, definitivamente esto no está sucediendo.

\- **¿Una cita dijiste? **\- pregunte incrédulo, quizás solo fue mi imaginación. Él asintió. O quizás no -** no puedes permitir eso... **\- lo tomé de los hombros y lo sacudí - **¿me estas escuchando Horokeu? **\- el frunció el ceño y aparto mis brazos.

\- **¿Acaso crees que me gusta la idea? **\- su tono era casi tan brusco como el mio - **no puedo imponerme ante mi padre **-¿que? - **él piensa que Pilka necesita alguien que la cuide, que la proteja y la quiera, y que ese idiota, a pesar de que yo tampoco lo quiero, es un buen chico **\- ¿que la cuide?¿que la quiera?

**\- ¡Explícate!** \- le exijí.

**\- Mi padre y él charlaron un buen rato, Lyserg le contó que es huérfano y que había sido acogido por la familia de Jeanne **\- eso ya lo sabia -** así que, cuando yo me opuse, me dijo que alguien que pierde lo que más quiere es una persona que entiende el valor de las cosas, para nosotros lo más importante es la familia y mi padre confía en que alguien como Lyserg que fue privado de ello, merece tener una segunda oportunidad para formar parte de una, que él sabría valorar nuestra familia **\- ¿y yo no? -** además ¿cuál es el problema contigo? si no te conociera diría que estas celoso - **¿cómo?

-** ¿Qué? ¿ celoso yo? **\- trate de recuperar la postura - **¿como se te ocurre Hoto? El hambre te debe estar nublando la vista.**

-** Ren **\- Yoh, quien presenció todo, me miró serio **-¿ Te gusta la hermana de Horo?- **No, no... o si... no definitivamente no. Voy a matarte Yoh!

**\- ¡Claro que no idiota!** \- casi me le voy encima -** es sólo que yo también tengo una hermana y jamás permitiría que se involucrara con un zopenco como el inglesito ese **\- eso era verdad... aunque no toda la verdad.

-** Genial **\- Horo me abrazo por los hombros -** por eso eres el indicado para hacerme un favor **\- lo miramos interrogantes -** quiero que sigas a Lyserg y a mi hermana para que procures que lo se pase de listo con ella**.

\- **¿Por qué yo? **\- está loco.

-** Por que yo voy a estar en casa de Tamao y por lo visto Yoh también va a estar ocupado **\- miré al idiota distraído que curiosamente estaba haciendo planes con otra persona - **y así podrías demostrar también tus famosos dotes como ninja...**

-** ¿Cuando y donde? **\- él me sonrió.

**Yoh (pov)**

No entiendo por qué si a Ren le gusta Pilika es tan testarudo en negarlo, es muy obvio si lo ves desde mi lugar. Aunque supongo que uno siempre es el ultimo en enterarse o admitirlo, y eso me incluye.

**\- ¿Crees que a tu hermano realmente le guste mi hermana? -** su pregunta no me asombró tanto como su cercanía, estaba parado justo a mi lado, ¿en qué momento llegó a allí?

**\- Pues ahora que lo dices... nunca se ha comportado así con nadie -** le dije un poco cohibido.

**\- Bien - **me miró** -** **porque si la lastima te volverás hijo único **\- una ligera risa se escapó de mi boca - **¿Se puede saber de qué te estás riendo? - **me dijo un tanto molesto.

-** Es que se ve que la quieres mucho **\- lo miré directo a los ojos y se ruborizó.

\- **Claro que si, es mi única hermana**\- dijo con un tono áspero, las hermana son un dilema, que bueno que yo no tengo, aunque con Hao es más que suficiente.

-** Oye... yo... bueno... este **\- me miró de reojo -** ¿quieres que hagamos el proyecto de física... juntos? **\- abrió los ojos, no sé si tomarlo como buena señal.

-** Realmente no prestas atención en clases ¿verdad?- **¿qué?

-** ¿Por qué lo dices? **\- Me revolví el pelo con la mano.

-** El profesor dijo que debíamos hacerlo con nuestro compañero de banco, o sea tú y yo **\- nos señaló con el dedo - ** Solo agradezco que a mi hermana le tocó con Jeanne, así no tendré que soportar al pelo de muñeca defectuosa cerca de ella**.

\- **Jijiji entonces ¿quieres hacerlo en tu casa o en la mía? **\- Me sentí un tanto nervioso al hacer esa pregunta.

\- **En la tuya, dejaré a Megan en la casa de la plateada de camino **\- lo miré y como si hubiese leido mi mente dijo - **tu hermano le dijo a la mía donde vivía por si quería ir a "visitarlo" alguna vez-** acentuó con ambas manos en un tono molesto.

-** Así es él **\- típico de Hao -** Entonces ¿te espero a las 7pm? **\- sonreí y esperé una repuesta positiva.

-** Ya que... **\- Kami escuchó mis plegarias.

Luego de eso fui a los vestidores para cambiarme, algo me decía que no lo esperara ahí y tenía razón porque lo ví alejarse con su ropa de deportes aún puesta.

Llegué a casa a las 6pm, mis padres no estaban, Hao me dijo que estaría fuera y que volvería tarde, genial, tengo la casa para mi solo.

Subí para darme un merecido baño y luego fui a mi cuarto para ponerme algo cómodo, una camisa blanca y unos jeans azules viejos. Mientras lo hacía eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, ropa regada por el piso, restos de comida por aquí y por allá, que desastre. Hice un aseo rápido y me sorprendió lo decente que quedó. Debo ordenar más a menudo.

Bajé a la cocina y miré el reloj colgado en la pared, 15 min para las 7pm. Tengo tiempo de preparar unos emparedados -** Pan, tomate, queso, mayonesa **\- cantaba tranquilo, casi terminaba cuando sentí que tocaban el timbre, me sobresalté y el cuchillo se resbaló de mi mano, quise creer que solo fue el susto, pero a medida que me acercaba a la entrada mi corazón se aceleraba notablemente. Me frené unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta, mis manos temblaban así que me sacudí un poco para disipar los nervios y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba él con su semblante frío y serio, vestido con una camisa azul, pantalones negros y su mochila al hombro, se ve... lindo.

**Ren (pov)**

Bueno, heme aquí. Siguiendo sigilosamente a Pilika y al pelo de lechuga. Por ahora solo charlan mientras caminan por la acera. Se detuvieron, al parecer van a entrar a un ¿café literario? Debe ser una broma. Me acerqué despacio y me senté detrás de una barra que estaba a espaldas de ellos, genial así podré oír todo lo que hablan.

\- **¿Qué le parece el lugar señorita? **\- es una cafeteria medianamente pequeña pero acojedora, el ambiente es relajante, perfecto para leer. Maldito.

-** Es genial... me encanta el café y leer **\- suspiró -** a veces me gustaría tener una chimenea en mi casa para poder disfrutar de un buen libro y un café caliente mientras me acuesto en el piso y me refugio en el calor del fuego... algún día **\- a mi también me gustaría.

**\- Déjeme decirle que ese es un muy lindo pensamiento y no es imposible - **que no lo diga - **en mi casa tenemos chimenea, es bienvenida cuando desee **\- lo dijo.

\- **Gracias, pero es algo que reservo para cuando tenga un mejor empleo y pueda poner una en mi propia casa **\- ¡toma eso idiota! espera... ¿un mejor empleo?

\- **¿Ud trabaja señorita? **\- ¿es sordo o idiota?

**\- Si, trabajo medio tiempo como bibliotecaria en la biblioteca pública, la paga no es mucha pero es útil y hago lo que me gusta.**

-** Supongo que eso es leer Shakespeare **\- Genio.

\- **No **-¿? -** en realidad leer es un plus a lo que hago, lo que más me gusta es poder ayudar a las personas a encontrar un libro o historia que los ayude personalmente **\- por el silencio supuse que él no había entendido - **tú sabes... hay momentos en la vida de toda persona en que se cuestiona todo tipo de cosas, la verdad, la pasión e incluso la existencia y leer el libro indicado es como darles las respuestas a sus problemas o por lo menos que sepan que otra persona ya había tenidos ese tipo de pesares **\- que profundo... y admirable.

**Yoh(pov)**

-** Hola **\- mi voz tembló -** pasa **\- hice un ademán y él se adentró en la casa.

-** Bonita casa **\- contempló escasamente el lugar -** ¿vives con muchas personas?**

-** Solo mis padres, Hao y ocas****ionalmente mis abuelos **\- señalé una foto colgada en la pared de la sala.

-** Tu madre es muy bonita **\- me miró -** te pareces mucho a ella - **¿acaso eso fue un cumplido? creo que si.

-** Gracias **\- sonreí -** Ven, subamos a mi cuarto **\- tomé el plato con bocadillos y subí, él me siguió deteniéndose ocasionalmente para ver alguna que otra foto -** pasa **\- entró y se sentó en mi cama mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

-** Creo que podríamos hacer la investigación sobre estos físicos **\- sacó unas notas su mochila junto a una laptop, bastante costosa por lo visto -** y sus descubrimientos a través de la historia **\- me entregó las notas.

-** Claro **\- me senté a su lado en la cama pero él se alejó y abrió su portátil mientras buscaba algo por internet .

-** No podemos dejar de mencionar a Albert Einstein pero también me gutaría nombrar a otros más viejos como Tales de Mileto o Arquímedes y sus contribuciones a la materia** \- yo estaba más concentrado en las curvas de sus labios que en lo que salía de ellos -** ya sabes, como una linea de tiempo ¿qué dices? - me miró sacándome de mi ensoñación**.

-** Como gustes, yo no soy lo que se dice un aficionado a la física **\- me levanté, tomé un anotador de mi escritorio y me senté, esta vez un poco más cerca, al ver esto se alejo nuevamente.

\- **Si, lo noté **\- sonrió de lado.

Asi estuvimos un rato, él investigaba en la web y yo tomaba nota de todo lo que decía. Luego comimos, su forma de sostener la comida y de morder con cuidado de no ensuciarse la boca me recordó tanto a mi madre, algo en él me hace sentir cómodo y nervioso al mismo tiempo, es la primera vez que me siento así por alguien. Aún no sé si sea correcto.

-** Bueno, creo que con eso es más que suficiente **\- cerró la laptop y la puso sobre la cama detrás nuestro -** dejame ver qué anotaste **\- estendió su mano hacia mi.

-** Ehh, si **\- le entregué el anotador y se puso a leer mientra hacía anotaciones sobre las mías, aproveché su concentración para acercarme sin que lo notara, me puse sobre su hombro y nuevamente sentí ese aroma tan tentador -** ese perfume... **\- se giró y nuestras narices se rozaron - **¿usas... colonia de mujer?- **se sonrojó violentamente y quiso retroceder pero, como ya esáabamos en el borde de la cama luego de que él se alejara continuamente de mi, cayó al piso sobre su espalda.

-** ouch! **\- se quejó y yo reí divertido.

**Horo (pov)**

Creo que voy a estallar, jamás he comido tanto en toda mi vida, asi debe ser el paraiso. Tamao es una gran cocinera, su comida es la mejor que he probado en mi vida pero... lástima el contexto.

\- **¿Le gustó esa receta de cupcakes joven Horo-Horo? **\- preguntó sacándome de mi ensoñación.

\- **¿Gustarme? **\- Sonreí -** Me encanta, tus recetas son las mejores que he probado! **\- se sonrojó, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, todo en ella lo es, su pelo, sus ojos, ese se ha vuelto mi color favorito últimamente.

-** ¿Lo dice en serio joven? **\- eso que vi en sus ojos fue..¿alegría? espero no ilusionarme - **No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco**.

-** Pilika me comentó que no estabas segura de si entrar en ese concurso de cocina **\- ella asintió -** no deberías dudarlo, tu comida es genial... al igual que tú **\- el rosa de sus mejillas se extendió a todo su rostro.

-** Y..yo..y..yo n.. se que decir **\- me encanta cuando hace eso - **ud es muy amable... **

\- **Para nada **\- me paré de mi asiento -** sólo digo lo que creo que es verdad **\- la miré -** y creo que tú, Tamao, eres increíble **\- sus labios comenzaron a moverse pero no emitieron sonido alguno -** eres amable, bondadosa **\- me acerqué un poco - **respetuosa, caritativa **\- y un poco más -** una de las mejores personas que he conocido **\- me paré justo en frente de ella y no retrocedió, eso es bueno, creo - **y podría decir que también **\- estaba muy concentrada jugando con el delantal que tenia puesto - **la màs hermosa **\- con lo último que dije, levantó su mirada y enfrentó de lleno la mía, sus ojos son hermosos - **wow... realmente eres hermosa.**

-** J..jo...joven...y..y..yo..yo **

-** Y también me fascina que hagas eso **\- sonreí -** me fascinas Tami... realmente me fascinas **\- De pronto toqué el cielo, ahora sé que hay un dios, jamás pensé que mis labios fueran merecedores de semejante ambrosía y no, no estoy hablando de comida. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella posó sus rosados labios sobre los míos. Ese ínfimo y delicado rose sacudió mi mundo y tan pronto como llegó se fue. Me quede boqueabierto.

**Tamao (pov)**

-** ¡Ohh lo lamento! **\- cerré mis ojos con fuerza -** en serio lo lamento **\- ¿qué hice? yo no hago estas cosas..o sea si... yo lo besé, YO. No entiendo, ni siquiera lo pensé y cuando me di cuanta ya me había abalanzado sobre él. Esta mal... pero sus labios son tan... no, ¡NO!, está mal, mal, mal, ¿entonces por qué se sintió tan bien? - **Yo , no quise...**

-** Que lastima **\- me interrumpió -** porque yo si quiero **\- cortó el espacio entre nosotros en otro beso, esta mal pero se siente tan, tan bien... me hace temblar ¿por qué se siente así? Mi cuerpo se paraliza y se relaja ante sus brazos. Mis piernas se sacuden, quieren saltar y correr pero no se mueven a diferencia de mis labios que al encontrarse con los suyos parecen tener vida propia, no me obedecen ¿debo parar?No, no quiero, ya no quiero...

**Hao (pov)**

Esta es la calle pero ¿dónde está..? ah si...esa es la casa... blanca y fina, justo como Jeanne. Qué insulso. Toqué una vez, dos veces, tres veces... ¿por qué no sale? Empezaba a desesperarme cuando sentí pasos y unos murmullos al otro lado de la puerta, noté que la cortina del ventanal se movió ligeramente, lo sabía, me estaba esperando. Abrió la puerta...

\- **Hola extraño.**

\- **Hola preciosa **\- me encanta su sonrisa, es difícil de describir. Alegre y melancólica. Cuando la veo siento una inexplicable necesidad de abrazarla y protejerla.

\- **Tardaste...pensé que ya no te importaba.. **\- hizo un puchero y puso esa mirada... odio que ponga esa mirada...

-** Jamás digas eso **\- la regañe cariñosamente - **te traje algo** \- le entregué un paquete envuelto en un papel negro y blanco - **espero que te guste.**

-** Aww... no debiste **\- lo tomó y comenzó a abrirlo despacio, su mirada era como la de una niña pequeña en la mañana de navidad -** wooww... ¡Hao me encanta!... es hermoso... lúgubre y terrorífico... lo atesoraré por siempre...**

\- **No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso **\- sonreí, realmente pensé en ella cuando vi ese muñeco en la vidriera de la jugueteria (n/a: es obvio a que muñeco se refiere)**\- ¿Nos vamos?**

\- **Claro... **\- se detuvo - **tomaré mi bolso y me despediré.**

\- **O**k - Genial, esta será una tarde magnifica, la llevaré a tomar un helado, caminaremos por ahi y luego la llevaré a conocer a mis padres... quiero que sepa que voy en serio con ella .

Luego de pasar por la heladería, caminamos tranquilamente por el parque central que tiene un pequeño lago justo en medio. Hablamos mucho y a la vez tan poco, siento que hay algo que no me dice, algo detrás.

-** Sabes... nunca había conocido al alguien como tú **\- me miró - **eres distinta a todas las chicas que conozco.**

-** ¿A si? ¿distinta cómo? **\- dijo con un coqueto tono.

-** Pues eres hermosa **\- rodó los ojos - **pero... no sólo es eso, eres dulce y a la vez tétrica. Como si fueras un pequeño diablito jugando a cazar a su victima **\- tomé su mano -** dime Meg, ya capturaste mi corazón¿ahora qué piensas hacer con él?**

\- **¿Yo capturé tu corazón? **\- fingió inocencia, como me encanta -** pero según muchos rumores que he escuchado el "gran Hao Asakura" no tiene corazón **\- miró a mis ojos de forma retadora, ok dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

\- **Claro que lo tengo **\- la acerqué a mi - **sólo que todas esas personas que te dijeron eso no saben que lo estaba reservando para ti **\- Ja, mátame esa!

\- **¿Y cómo estas seguro de que yo soy la indicada? **\- su mirada se tornó algo triste ¿qué pasó? - **no me conoces, no sabes nada de mi ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no huirás después?**

\- **El gran Hao no huye de nada **\- le espeté serio - **menos aún si es de la persona que más me interesa **\- bajó la mirada - **¿qué pasa Meg? pensé que sentías lo mismo que yo. Pensé que me querías también.**

-** No te apresures **\- me miró, sus ojos estaban cristalinos -** te quiero y... mucho, maldita sea te quiero más de lo que pude imaginar jamás **\- sentí una inmensa alegría en mi pecho pero ella se apartó - **pero no puedo seguir con esto. No quiero lastimarte, no quiero que salgas herido.**

\- **¿Cómo podrías? **\- se niega a mirarme - **Meg respóndeme, ¿por qué dices que no puedo quererte?**

-** Porque no puedo darte lo que quieres, no puedo... lo siento.**

-** ¿Que sucede? Puedes confiar en mi, en serio. Prometo entender.**

\- **No prometas cosas que no sabes Hao **\- soltó mis manos - **es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están.**

\- **Esta bien **\- dije calmado, ella me miró sorprendida -** no te pediré más nada **\- pude ver que una lagrima recorría su mejilla - **pero eso no quita que tome lo que pueda tomar **\- tomé sus manos -** si sólo puedo obtener lo que me das, lo acepto. Acepto todo lo que me des, verás que no huiré - **sonrió - **cuando estés lista, tu sabrás que decirme. Hasta entonces solo disfrutemos uno del otro**.

\- **Que terco eres **\- me reí victorioso

**\- El que no arriesga, no gana.**

**\- Supongo que esta bien.**

**\- Entonces... ¿novios?** \- la tomé de la cintura.

**\- ¡Novios!** \- me respondió sonriendo. me acerqué para besarla - **nop** \- puso su dedo sobre mis labios - **aún no te lo ganas.**

-** ¡Oh vamos! **\- negó con la cabeza -** esta bien... ¿un abrazo al menos? **\- abrió los brazos invitándome, a cualquier otra chica la hubiese besado de cualquier forma pero no a ella, no quiero que se enoje y perder todo lo que he logrado -** Te quiero **\- le susurré al oído.

-** Ya lo sabía **\- me respondió y rió - **yo también te quiero **\- iba a responder pero algo llamo mi atención. A lo lejos, detrás de un árbol, pude divisar una sombra, se me hace familiar ¿podrá ser?...

**\- ¿Nos vamos?esta anocheciendo...**

**\- Claro... vamos**.

**Yoh(pov)**

\- **¿Te encuentras bien? **\- me asomé sobre la cama y lo vi acostado en el piso sumamente rojo, sosteniendo el anotador sobre su pecho, se ve tan frágil - **Deja que te ayude **\- lo tomé de ambos brazos y lo levanté con sumo cuidado, sentí su cuerpo tensarse así que me acerqué más y lo miré a los ojos, llevé mis manos hasta su espalda aprisionandolo contra mi cuerpo, noté que su mirada recorría mi rostro hasta posarse en mi boca, su respiración se volvió pesada y se entrecortaba, sé que lo estaba presionando pero no podía evitarlo, me urgía saber por qué me sentía así con él. Acerqué aún mas mi rostro cerrando el espacio entre nosotros lentamente, él no se movió ni un centímetro y apretó el anotador con fuerza -** ¿Estas bien así? **\- le pregunté rozando sus labios y él solo asintió mientras cerraba los ojos, "es ahora o nunca" pensé.

**Ren (pov)**

No puedo creerlo, Ren Tao espiando a una chica... ¿pero qué estoy pensando? Debo estar enloqueciendo... o enfermo, si seguro contraje alguna rara enfermedad que hace que me vuelva más impulsivo y que mis pensamientos se nublen, si debe ser eso, seguro debo estar alucinando, debería pelliscarme... ouch! No es una alucinación... ¿qué estoy haciendo? debería irme pero ¿por qué ese idiota está tan cerca de ella?, mejor me acerco un poco más. Están parados demasiado cerca del agua, podrían... o no Pilika que cayó, demonios ¿debería salir a ayudarla? No, ya salió... Diablos ¿por qué demonios me siento así? Me voy. No, me quedo. No, esto no es lógico, yo no debo de estar haciendo esto, por Kami es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, maldita sea... Anoche se veía tan hermosa y delicada... ¡¿Por qué se tuvo que fijar en ese inglés idiota?! Ese idiota... ese idiota junto a ella... tomando sus manos... ¿tomando sus manos? ¡Maldito inglés!

**Mar-shiroi neko:** Plika es inteligente sólo que no lo demuestra jijijiji... las escenas serán muy variadas jajajaj y habrá mucho lemmon ajjajjajjaja gracias por lo del "toque" jajajja Grax x tu review!

**Seyram Asakura**: Creeme que Yoh y Anna se lo cuestionan mucho lo leer{as proximamente ijijijiji No s{e si con este cap tus tiros sigan por el mismo camino jojojojo espero sigas leyendo y te guste este cap Grax x tu review!

**Alice**: El juego vendrá pronto por ahora están las prácticas jijijijijijiij Lo de Tamao...quer{ia darle un papel en donde no sea odiada por todos jajajaa Grax x tu review!

** Bueno...no me esperaba actualizar este fic hoy pero después dije ¿por qué no?... así que Sorpresa sorpresa! Espero que es guste!**

**BSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	6. ¿Novios?

**Bueno... sé que he tardado màs de la cuenta pero aquí estoy... les dejo el 6to cap de mi fic**

**Shaman King no me pertenece pero esta historia si**

**CAPITULO 6: ¿ Novios?**

**Alex-Anna (pov)**

Llegamos al departamento a las 6pm, Mari está insoportablemente feliz, más de lo habitual. Yo en cambio estoy exhausta, no paré de correr en toda la clase más que para tener una mini charla con Yoh, advirtiéndole de paso sobre la inevitable muerte de su gemelo si dañaba a Mari.

Me quité la ropa sudada y la faja que apretaba mi busto, ¡que alivio!, aunque realmente fue muy útil, sin ella hubiesen podido descubrirme fácilmente. Luego de bañarme y lavar la molesta peluca, me puse la ropa que mi hermana me había comprado. Si realmente fuera hombre confiaria en ella para que eligiera mi vestuario. Una camisa azul holgada, unos jeans negros también holgados y unos borsegos negros para aparentar más talla de la que tengo.

Acompañe a Mari hasta la casa de la plateadita y luego me dirigí a la casa de los gemelos fantásticos. Una vez allí toque timbre y esperé ser atendida, pero cuando la puerta se abrió no esperé encontrarme con semejante visual. Vestía una camisa blanca que ni siquiera se había molestado en abotonar dejando a la vista su perfecto abdomen, unos jeans desgastados azules y su cabello mojado y un poco despeinado, su aspecto despreocupado lo hace ver tan sexy. Golpeenme por encontrar un chico como él y no poder tocarlo, que tortura. Obviamente que toda esa revolución de pensamientos que inundaron mi cabeza en un segundo no fueron reflejados por mi rostro en lo absoluto, me comporté fría y serena como siempre.

**Marion-Megan (pov)**

Me siento muy nerviosa, no sé como me dejé convencer, aunque creo que él puede convencerme de lo que sea. Luego de haber aceptado vernos me arrepentí automáticamente... no debería verlo a escondidas de mi hermana... pero quiero verlo. Estar en su compañía me hace sentir tan completa, como si mis problemas desaparecieran.

-** ¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti? **\- preguntó mi hermana antes de irse, me sorprende que se haya puesto la ropa que compré para ella.

-** Realmente no sé a qué hora terminaremos **\- mentí, ya habíamos hecho el reporte en el receso -** no te preocupes, apenas termine iré directo a casa **\- volví a mentir, esto se esta haciendo costumbre.

-** Ok. Nos vemos más tarde **\- se fue.

Hablamos un rato con Jeanne, ella se reía de lo que iba a hacer. Y como no hacerlo, repetí tantas veces que no me interesaba Hao tratando de convencerme a mi misma aunque en realidad sabía que era todo lo contrario.

Cuando por fin tocaron la puerta miré por el ventanal y lo vi esperando a fuera, me miré en el espejo de recibidor mientras Jeanne me convencía de que me veía bien y abrí la puerta.

-** Hola extraño **\- irónico, siendo que la extraña soy yo.

-** Hola preciosa **\- cada vez me convenzo más que no debería pero...

-** Tardaste... **\- nunca lo logro -** pensé que ya no te importaba...**

\- **Jamás digas eso **\- su tono de voz y su mirada son indescriptibles - **te traje algo** \- un regalo ¿a mi?- **espero que te guste.**

\- **Aww... no debiste **\- no lo puedo creer, nunca ningún chico me regaló nada - **wooww... ¡Hao me encanta!... es hermoso... lúgubre y terrorífico... **\- es el muñeco más cool que haya visto jamás, grita Mari por todos lados, sus ojos de botones, su pelo revuelto, hasta la pistola que lleva, ¡yo tengo una igual! - **lo atesoraré por siempre... **

**\- No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso **\- sonrió.

Luego de tomar un helado caminamos disfrutando la compañía del otro y del atardecer.

\- ** Sabes... nunca había conocido al alguien como tú **\- eso es obvio - **eres distinta a todas las chicas que conozco.**

\- **¿A si? ¿distinta cómo? **\- Veamos con qué me sale.

\- **Pues eres hermosa **\- Típico -** pero... no sólo es eso eres dulce y a la vez tétrica. Como si fueras un pequeño diablito jugando a cazar a su victima **\- wow aunque no lo parezca esa ha sido la mejor descripción que he escuchado y también la más original ¿por qué la vida es tan cruel? tomó mi mano - **dime Megan, ya capturaste mi corazón ¿ahora qué piensas hacer con él?**

-** ¿Yo capturé tu carazón? **\- ¿en serio? yo diría que fue al revés -** pero según muchos rumores que he escuchado el "gran Hao Asakura" no tiene corazón **\- ¿como puede no tenerlo?

-** Claro que lo tengo, sólo que todas esas personas que te dijeron eso no saben que lo estaba reservando para ti **\- mi cabeza ruega que no sea verdad y mi alma anhela que si lo sea. Pero no.

-** ¿Y cómo estas seguro de que yo soy la indicada? **\- Solo causo problemas - **no me conoces, no sabes nada de mi ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no huirás después?**

-** El gran Hao no huye de nada... menos aún si es de la persona que más me interesa **\- no me lo hagas tan difícil - **¿qué pasa Meg? pensé que sentías lo mismo que yo. Pense que me querías también.**

-** No te apresures te quiero y... mucho **\- ¡a la mierda!, ya estoy jugada -** maldita sea te quiero más de lo que pude imaginar jamás **\- no puedo hacerle esto - **pero no puedo seguir con esto. No quiero lastimarte, no quiero que salgas herido.**

-** ¿Cómo podrías? **\- ni siquiera puedo verlo -** Meg respóndeme, ¿por qué dices que no puedo quererte?**

-** Porque no puedo darte lo que quieres, no puedo... lo siento.**

-** ¿Que sucede? Puedes confiar en mi, en serio. Prometo entender.**

-** No prometas cosas que no sabes Hao **\- no cuando no sabes la verdad, ¿por qué? qué hice para que Kami me odie -** es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están.**

-** Esta bien **\- su voz cambio - **no te pediré más nada, pero eso no quita que tome lo que pueda tomar **-¿qué? -** si sólo puedo obtener lo que me das, lo acepto. Acepto todo lo que me des, verás que no huiré **\- ¿dónde estuviste toda mi vida? -** cuando estés lista, tu sabrás que decirme. Hasta entonces solo disfrutemos uno del otro**.

**\- Que terco eres **\- te odio.

\- **El que no arriesga, no gana.**

-** Supongo que está bien**.

-** Entonces... ¿novios? **\- ¿bromeas? me casaría contigo si me lo propusieras en este preciso momento.

-** ¡Novios**! - dije y él se acercó -** nop **\- ¿a donde cree que va? dije casarme no ir de luna de miel -** aún no te lo ganas.**

\- **¡Oh vamos! **\- negué -** esta bien... ¿un abrazo al menos? **\- eso si que si -** Te quiero **\- me susurró al oído.

**\- Ya lo sabía... yo también te quiero **\- me separé un poco - **¿Nos vamos? está anocheciendo... **\- si sigo en este lugar quizás pueda hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta.

-** Claro... vamos.**

**Pilika (pov)**

Que maravillosa tarde... Cuando Lyserg fue a mi casa para pedirle a mi padre permiso para salir conmigo casi me desmayo. O sea, si, dijo que iba a hacerlo pero realmente no le creí...

_***** Flashback*****_

Cuando ya estábamos saliendo de la heladería mientras mi hermano y otro de los chicos charlaban con esos sujetos, Chocolove y el del peinado raro, Lyserg se me acercó.

-** Señorita Pilika, no quisiera ser grosero pero... déjeme decirle que se ve muy bonita el día de hoy **\- un momento, ¿eso fue real? por Kami ¡pellisquénme! - **¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? **\- me encanta su tono condescendiente ¿por qué él no puede ser así?

**\- Claro Lyserg, dime **\- se separé un poco de Tami, quien estaba junto a mi, tan sorprendida como yo.

**\- Yo quisiera... bueno... ¿Le gustaría salir... mañana... conmigo? **\- me congelé ¿qué? -** ¿señorita?**

**\- He si... - **tranquila, tranquila... respira -** me gustaría, en serio pero... **\- su cara denotó desilusión - **no creo que mi padre me de permiso..**

-** Si ud quiere yo podría hablar con él .**

-** Si, claro **\- ¡por favor! pufff me reí ligeramente - **como gustes.**

**\- Está hecho entonces **\- sonrió - la veré después.

_***** Fin del flashback*****_

Debo decir que cuando lo vi parado en mi pórtico no supe qué hacer, entre la sorpresa de que él estuviese ahí solo por mi y la angustia de lo que estaría por pasar, simplemente me paralicé, tanto que ni siquiera pude saludarlo. Al ver esto, mi padre se apareció a mis espaldas y recibió a Lyserg. Lo invitó a pasar y se sentaron en la sala. Yo estaba... no lo sé, ¡aterrada!. Mi padre no es el típico padre, ni el comprensivo, ni el amistoso, no. Él es temible. Imaginense un oso de largo cabello negro, abundante barba y una seriedad de hielo. ÉSE es mi papá.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera deliberar con mis neuronas si lo que estaba viendo era o no un sueño, mi padre estrechó su mano en señal de autorización ¿de qué me perdí? No lo entiendo, en lugar de molesto, mi padre estaba... ¿contento? No sé si era eso o si se había sacado la lotería y estaba a punto de huir con todo el dinero pero... simplemente me abrazó y me dijo " es bueno ver que mi hija tiene alguien que vele por ella". Eso me desconcertó.

**Anna-Alex (pov)**

**\- Hola, pasa **\- Juraría que su voz tembló un poco pero pudo ser mi imaginación, pasé y admiré su casa, realmente es hermosa.

\- **Bonita casa** \- le dije **\- ¿vives con muchas personas?** \- Es una casa realmente grande.

\- **Sólo mis padres, Hao y ocacionalmente mis abuelos -** Me señaló una foto del muro, se ve que tiene una bonita familia. Noté a una señora joven de largo cabello castaño y mirada dulce, supuse que era su mamá.

**\- Tu madre es muy bonita** \- Le dije y lo miré - **Se parece mucho a tí **\- me sonrió y me di cuenta que había dicho más de la cuenta.

Luego subimos camino a su habitación, me detuve de vez en cuando para mirar algunas fotos, se veían tan dulces cuando niños, quien diría que ese adorable niñito Hao se convertiría en el odioso cabeza de barbie magullada que es hoy. Una vez dentro no pude evitar sorprenderme de lo limpio que estaba. Me senté y él hizo lo mismo quedando muy cerca mio, me alejé, saqué mi portátil y le comenté lo que tenía planeado para el proyecto pero cuando lo miraba parecía que él estaba en otro mundo o algo así. Se levantó, tomó un anotador que estaba en un escritorio cerca de la cama y se volvió a sentar otra vez muy cerca mio ¿qué no sabe lo que significa espacio personal? me alejé nuevamente, no sé como logra invadirme tan facil, me hace sentir tan extraña. Traté de concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo pero las imágenes de mi sueño se aparecían como flashes en mi cabeza. Comencé a leer lo que veía pero realmente no leía nada, la información que intentaba entrar en mi cerebro era sustituida por imágenes de ese dichoso sueño, fue una suerte que él tomara nota, porque yo no había entendido nada de nada. Comimos unos deliciosos emparedados que preparó, sabe cocinar, otro punto a su favor.

Una vez que me cansé de leer, le pedĺ que me mostrara las anotaciones para ver si ahora quedaba algo en mi cabeza. Su letra era algo desprolija pero entendíble y un tanto atractiva, justo como él.

**\- ese perfume... **\- Me giré al sentir su aliento chocar contra mi cuello y nuestras narices se rozaron, ¿en qué momento se acercó tanto?- **¿usas... colonia de mujer?- **Tonta, tonta, tonta, ¡cómo no pensé en eso! Retrocedí involuntariamente y para mi maravillosa suerte, caí de la cama - **ouch!** \- aterricé en el suelo de espaldas sosteniendo el anotador contra mi pecho como si con eso evitara que mi corazón saliera disparado por mi boca, sentí su risa y vi un castaña cabellera asomarse sobre la cama seguida de un rostro con una patentada sonrisa marcada, obviamente riéndose de mi - **¿Te encuentras bien? **\- no pude hablar, ni siquiera moverme, no sé si era la vergüenza por el perfume o por el golpe pero sentía mis mejillas arder - **Deja que te ayude **\- me tomó de ambos brazos con fuerza y me levantó, en ese momento fue como si estuviese reviviendo mi sueño y me endurecí ante la idea de estar desnuda pero no me atrevía a mirar, de pronto sentí como sus manos se deslizaban suavemente hacia mi espalda y me envolvían en una cálido abrazo, quise gritar, saltar, correr pero solo me quedé ahí, congelada. Se acercó aún más y lo miré, sus ojos, sus pómulos, sus labios, hasta sus dientes, todo en él es perfecto **\- ¿Estas bien así?** \- dijo rozando mis labios, "bien es poco decir" pensé pero sólo asentí ¿qué tanto espera para besarme?! Cerré mis ojos y estrujé el anotador, esperando...

**Jeanne (pov)**

Otra vez el "gran Hao" ha cobrado la inocencia de una nueva victima, su indecencia no tiene límites. Pobre ilusa, siento pena por ella, bueno sólo un poco. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... si él está con Megan... ¿con quién está Lyserg? Mejor lo llamo... el teléfono suena pero no contesta... ¿dónde podrá estar? No dijo que tuviera que hacer algo hoy...

Voy a salir a buscarlo, quizás esté con alguno de los chicos pero ¿porqué no me comentó nada? él siempre me dice a donde va y con quien...con quien...

**Tamao (pov)**

En el momento en que supe lo de la cita de Pili y lo preocupada que estaba de que su hermano se apareciera y la arruinara, me ofrecí a entretenerlo para ayudarla, después de todo, es mi mejor amiga. Al principio pensé que sería tedioso pero luego de un rato de conversar, el joven Horo-Horo ha degustado cada platillo que le he preparado y ha quedado encantado. Me gusta cocinar para él, podría hacerlo todos los días.

**\- ¿Le gustó esa receta de cupcakes joven Horo-Horo?** \- Me paré a su lado.

**\- ¿Gustarme? **\- Me miró con esos enormes ojos celestes, esos ojos... -** Me encanta, tus recetas son las mejores que he probado! **\- Sentí calor en mis mejillas.

**\- ¿Lo dice en serio joven?** \- No pude evitar sonreír -** No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco.**

**\- Pilika me comentó que no estabas segura de si entrar en ese concurso de cocina** \- asentí **\- no deberías dudarlo, tu comida es genial... al igual que tú **\- ahora siento calor en toda mi cara.

-** Y..yo..y..yo no.. se que decir **\- odio tartamudear, siento algo raro en mi estómago -** ud es muy amable... **

\- **Para nada ** \- se paró -** sólo digo lo que creo que es verdad **\- otra vez esos ojos -** y creo que tú, Tamao, eres increíble **\- ahora siento un nudo en mi garganta ¿por qué me siento así? -** eres amable, bondadosa **\- se acerca - **respetuosa, caritativa **\- se acerca más -** una de las mejores personas que he conocido **\- está justo delante mio y no puedo moverme, no siento mis pies - **y podría decir que también la más hermosa **\- ¿dijo hermosa? ¿yo?-** wow... realmente eres hermosa **\- Si lo dijo,¡lo dijo!

-** J..jo...joven...y..y..yo..yo **\- No lo puedo creer, me siento tan rara, siento nervios, y ansias, y.. y...y ...

**\- Y también me fascina que hagas eso **\- Yo odio tartamudear..¿y a él le fascina? - **me fascinas Tami... realmente me fascinas **\- Y a mi me fascinas tú... no sé en qué momento mis piernas se movieron, en qué momento mis manos se apoderaron de su rostro, o en qué momento mis labios se fundieron con los suyos, sólo sé que fue... perfecto, fue perfecto. Hasta que me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y me invadió el pánico.

**Horo-Horo (pov)**

\- **¡Ohh lo lamento! **\- se separó de mi -** en serio lo lamento **\- Eso fue...increíble... - **Yo no quise...**

-** Que lastima **\- me acerqué -** porque yo si quiero **\- No importa si fue accidental o si fue impulsivo, ese beso fue lo más genial que he sentido en mi vida, y no lo digo porque haya sido el primero, sino por que fue... especial, desde su corazón, no lo pensó, sólo lo hizo. No puedo dejar que se termine aquí, no puedo. Tomé su barbilla y junté nuestros labios nuevamente, al pricipio la sentí tensa, con miedo, pero luego... Kami que bien besa... Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y yo la abracé por la cintura. Nos quedamos asi todo el tiempo que la falta de oxigeno nos lo permitio. Nos separamos y nos miramos. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que jamás había visto y sólo pensar que es gracias a mi me pone tan feliz, nuestros labios estaban hinchados, nuestras mejillas sonrojadas y nuestras respiraciones agitadas pero no nos importó, nos fundimos en incontables besos hasta perdernos en el transcurrir de las horas.

**Anna-Alex (pov)**

\- **¡Ya estamos en casa!** \- Nos separamos de golpe y nos miramos - **¿Yoh, Hao? ¿hay alguien? **\- sentimos pasos aproximarse por el pasillo asi que rápidamente me senté en la cama y él hizo lo mismo pero esta vez muy alejado de mí -** ¿Yoh? **\- entró en el cuarto y nos miró.

-** Ah Hola mamá, no te oí llegar **\- que mal miente, ella me miró y frunció el ceño - **etee... él es Alex **\- me señaló, yo me paré.

-** ¿Él? **\- se acercó y me miró mas de cerca, yo retrocedí un poco ante su invasiva, ya sé de donde lo sacó Yoh -** Vaya, lo siento Alex, por un momento pensé que eras una niña **\- desvié mi mirada hacia él que estaba sumamente rojo y caí en cuenta de que por un momento olvidé que ahora soy Alex y no Anna -** Yoh sabe muy bien lo que pensamos sobre las visitas femeninas y las puertas cerradas **\- Sonrió amigablemente.

**\- ¡Mama! **\- Yoh hizo una cara de niño chiquito que me pareció tan cómica

-** Buenas noches señora, es un placer conocerla **\- Traté de sonar lo más tranquila posible e hice una reverencia.

**\- El placer es mio, los amigos de Yoh siempre son bien recibidos, por cierto llámame Keiko, señora suena muy de vieja **\- Sonrió y se acercó un poco más - **puedes llamar así a mi mamá **\- me dijo en voz baja y yo sonreí.

\- **Bueno **\- miró a Yoh -** ya no te avergüenzo más **\- este hizo una cara de alivio pero ella se detuvo en la puerta - **a propósito ¿donde esta tu hermano?**

\- **Hmmm... No lo sé...** \- dijo pensativo.

\- **Esta estudiando en casa de Lyserg** \- interrumpí.

\- **Pasa mucho tiempo con ese chico, a veces me pregunto si es gay... **\- nos miró y ambos nos congelamos -** ya que... eso explicaría su manía con el pelo jaja **\- y se fue.

\- **Eso estuvo cerca** \- suspiro y luego me miró, yo aún estaba procesando lo sucedido, no puedo creer que casi lo dejo besarme ¿en qué estoy pensando?

\- **Será mejor que me vaya **\- empecé a recoger mis cosas pero él detuvo mi brazo - **En serio debo irme.**

**\- No te enojes** \- su voz era suave y suplicante - **no quise ofenderte.**

\- **Descuida, no lo hiciste **\- puse mi mochila en mi hombro.

\- **Aun tenemos que terminar el proyecto y ...** \- se detuvo y frunció el ceño -** ¿Por qué dices que Hao está en casa de Lyserg? **\- Lo miré - ** Lyserg y Pilika iban a salir esta tarde...**

**\- No me digas que.. **\- ¡Hijo de # $!&amp;!

**\- Mamá, papá ya estoy en casa y traje a alguien para presentarles **\- sentí su voz que provenía de la sala más claro que el agua, tiene que ser una broma, bajé las escaleras lo más rápido posible con Yoh siguiendome, para encontrarme con la peor escena de la vida, la de mi hermana claro.

\- **Padres, abuelos, ella es Megan Damaiko **\- estaba introduciendo a mi hermana con sus padres, no puede ser cierto - **mi novia** \- ¡¿Qué?! No sé qué cara fue peor, si la de los padres y abuelos de Yoh por esa introducción, si mi cara de enojo por descubrir no sólo que Mari sale con Hao sino también que me mintió, o la cara de trágame-tierra que tenían los gemelos.

**-A...A..An..Alex...** \- en ese momento podría haber confundido a Mari con Tamao **\- ¿Qué haces aquí?** \- Su voz se afinó de a poco y su rostro quedó más blanco que el de una geisha supermaquillada.

\- **Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo** \- usé mi tono de hermana mayor.

**\- ¿Se conocen?** \- Preguntó Keiko desconcertada.

**\- Eteee...** \- Yoh interrumpió - **Alex es el hemano mayor de Megan.. **\- Todos abrieron los ojos ante la escena, yo sólo miraba a mi hermana - **Ellos también son gemelos.**

**\- ¡Qué bueno! **\- Exclamó Keiko -** Entonces seremos 8 para la cena **\- ¿Qué? - **Pasen y sientanse cómodos.**

**Pilika (pov)**

\- **Qué bonito atardecer... **\- estábamos en el parque Ninamoto que tiene un pequeño lago en el medio (n/a:Clásico...¿por qué siempre en los parques japoneses hay lagos?¿o será que nuestra imaginación es muy corta? como sea...cuando pienso en un parque japones automáticamente se me cruza un lago con un puente rojo en la cabeza¿les ha pasado? comenten), el cálido viento, el sol posándose, el silencio, podría jurar que estoy soñando **\- gracias por esta tarde Lyserg, me divertí mucho.**

-** Yo también me he divertido mucho señorita Pilika **\- me sonrió -** mire **\- señaló el lago y nos paramos justo en la orilla de este -** si lo vemos desde este punto parece en el lago también estuviera atardeciendo **\- Sonreí

-** Tienes razón jajaja **\- me enfoqué en la unión entre el cielo y el lago - **es tan... aaaahhhh **\- y resbalé.

\- **Señorita... **\- se agachó - **le ayudo** \- tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia la orilla. Me empapé hasta la corona, ¡qué tonta!, con el agua escurriendo sobre mi cuerpo realmente puedo sentir el aire frío que choca contra mi. Muy frío.

\- **Señorita yo.. **\- nunca soltó mis manos - **ud emmm...**

\- **Llámame sólo Pilika** \- le sonreí - **el señorita es muy formal.**

-** Está bien Pilika **\- se aclaro la garganta - **te gustaría**... - ¿si? - **digo.. yo quisiera... **\- ¿si? sólo dilo -** preguntarte si quieres ser mi ..**

-** Ejeeemmm **\- Ese sonido nos sorprendió a ambos, nos giramos para encontrarnos con la persona menos esperada.

**Ren (pov)**

**\- ¿Ren?** \- ella abrió los ojos al verme, traté de disimular que estaba agitado por correr hasta donde estaban ellos, no podía permitir que finalizara esa pregunta **\- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?** \- eso me pregunto yo también.

-** Si, Ren **\- él me miró y frunció su ceño -** ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? **\- claramente no le gustó nada mi intromisión.

-** Pues, qué más **\- intenté sonar indiferente -** Hoto me envió a buscar a Pilika **\- mentí, obvio - **Estaba desesperado porque la llevara hasta su casa** \- lo miré de reojo, se miraron y soltaron su agarre -** ahora entiendo por qué.**

\- **Hump... ya veo **\- se volteo a verla y soltó esa estúpida sonrisa - **nos veremos mañana Pilika.**

-** Claro Lyserg, te veo mañana **\- lo despidió con su mano mientras que yo solo hice un gesto con mi cabeza.

\- **Vamonos o Hoto no me dejará de molestar por llegar tarde **\- luego hablaría con el azulito para que no meta la pata, me volteé y salí caminando.

-** He... si **\- escuché un leve titiriteo en su voz así que me giré nuevamente a verla y me arrepentiré toda la vida por haberlo hecho, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Agradezco que estuviese oscuro ya que sentí mi cara tan caliente que un tomate seguro se vería pálido junto a mi. Tenia puesta un camisa beige que se le había pegado totalmente no sólo marcando su cuerpo sino también dejando en evidencia una prenda intima color roja. Me paralicé. Atiné a girarme para seguir mi camino pero no podía apartar mi vista de esa prenda. Ella me miró desconcertada, así que para disimular me quité el saco negro que traía puesto y se lo puse en los hombros aprovechando también para dar un vistazo rápido más de cerca. Kami, cada día me vuelvo más pervertido, lo odio... creo que estar mucho tiempo con Hotito me está afectando, ahora que lo pienso ¿la estupidez también será contagiosa? espero que no o estaré muerto si se me pega una idiotez como la de Hoto.

-** Ten, no quiero que te enfermes **\- eso también era cierto.

\- **Gracias Ren **\- sonrió - **eres muy amable... cuando quieres **\- ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

-** Si, como sea **\- Tenia que hacer algo o no podría apartar mi vista de ella.

Todo el camino estuve repasando los últimos sucesos en mi cabeza, en especial las palabras de Yoh: "¿te gusta la hermana de Horo?" Maldito idiota, ya me las pagará por ese comentario. Si debo admitir que es muy bonita, bueno más que eso... es lista, atlética, graciosa, alegre y...y... Y otra vez esa prenda, maldición ¡¿por qué me giré a verla?! aunque... debo admitir que le queda muuuy bien el rojo, me pregunto si la otra pieza también lo es... NO ¿en qué estoy pensando? pervertido!¡basta, basta!

-** Aqui es Ren **\- vaya, no me dí cuenta que ya habíamos llegado -** gracias por el saco **\- comenzó a desabotonarlo, tenía que hacer algo. No puedo pasar otra vez por lo mismo o no voy a dormir en toda la maldita noche...

-** Está bien **\- levanté una mano para detenerla -** quédatelo, es tuyo ahora **\- Pude ver que sus ojos brillaron ¿por qué lo harían?

**\- Gracias - **sonrió enormemente mientras se adentraba en su hogar.

**Bueno, por fin el cap 6... las cosas empiezan a complicarse para algunos y revolverse para otros a partir de ahora... espero reviews jijijiji**

**Seyram asakura**: Holaaaa quisiera actualizar más seguido pero el tiempo es traicionero conmigo... cuando quiero acordar ya es de noche y me gana el sueño T_T... el tema de las parejas...me gusta ver sufrir a Hoto ¿que te puedo decir? Yoh aunque no lo parezca piensa, en serio lo hace jijijiji solo que no se nota jajaja Grax x tu review!

**Guest**: la "revelación" será una controversia, te lo aseguro wuajajajja Grax x tu review!

**Selma-itako**: jajajja a ti lo que te gusta es el s-e-x-o...admitelo! jajajaj yo igual...sigue leyendo y lo descubriras...jijiji Grax x tu review!

**alice**: lamento decepcionarte... pero te lo compensaré lo prometo... Grax x tu review!

**Ryoku-one**: Bueno creo contigo he hablado todo lo necesario jijij Grax x tu review!

**DjPuMa13g:** wojojojojo no me canso de repetirlo...que honor! Espero cumplir con tus espectativas... Grax x tu review!

**Nicte**: Me alegra mucho que te guste...tengo planes para eso pero agradezco mucho tu idea, me gusto jijiji Grax x tu review!

**Me encanta que les guste este fic...quisiera actualizarlo más seguido pero es difícil... sé que me entenderán respecto a eso, el prox cap (que ya está escrito) se llamará "bienvenidos"... jijijij cualquier critica o consejo es muy bienvenido porque soy relativamente nueva en esto de escribir y jamás he tomado una clase de literatura o algo parecido en mi vida... asique si me pueden dar cualquier tipo de critica(si es constructiva, mejor) lo apreciaré mucho...**

**Bsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss **


	7. ¡Bienvenidos!

**Vaya... lo siento... sé que me he tardado pero en fin, aquí está el séptimo cap... y justo el día 7 jajaja**

**Shaman King no me pertenece pero esta historia si**

**Capitulo 7: Bienvenidos**

**Hao (pov)**

Si es que hay un Dios en este bendito mundo, pues me odia, seguro ahora mismo debe estar mirándome mientras me señala con el dedo y se reí, si, seguro que si. Jamás de los jamases pensé que traer a mi novia a casa sería tan mala idea. No sólo me encontré con mis queridísimos abuelos que miraron a Megan de pies a cabeza en el momento que dije la palabra "novia" sino que durante la eterna media hora que esperamos para cenar no dejaron de decir cosas como: "finalmente pasó", "ya pensaba que era gay" y " hay que arreglar el compromiso", esa última realmente me heló la sangre. A demás está el hecho de que mi ahora querido cuñado se había enterado de todo en ese preciso momento.

_***** Flashback*****_

\- **Padres, abuelos** \- estaba un poco nervioso, no pueden culparme, es la primera chica que voy a presentar como mi novia oficialmente hablando y más frente a mis abuelos -** ella es Megan Damaiko **\- espero que esta mujer sepa apreciar lo que estoy a punto de hacer - **mi novia **\- lo dije...¿lo dije? ¿por qué me miran como si hubiese dicho que robé un banco? Miré a Meg y estaba súper pálida, pero me dí cuenta que estaba mirado detrás de mí, así que me giré. Oh, oh! no puede ser ¿él aquí? ¿qué hace Alex en mi casa? detrás de él apareció mi querido gemelo... genial seguro el muy imbécil lo invitó a casa o algo.

**\- A...A...An..Alex** \- la expresión que se plasmó en su rostro es inolvidable **\- ¿qué haces aquí?** \- pregunta equivocada

\- **Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo **\- Lo que me faltaba, un noviazgo de un día, genial.

Pobre Meg, estaba hecha una bola de nervios. Sin embargo, la actitud de Alex me sorprendió, respiró hondo y se excusó con mi familia por ambos para salir a "charlar" un momento. Mientras ellos hablaban a fuera, aproveché para tener una "ligera" charla con mi copia barata.

-** Hermanito ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? **\- le dije mientras lo jalaba del brazo hacia la habitación contigua, lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y lo estampé contra la pared **\- ¿cómo se te ocurre traer a ese idiota a nuestra casa?** \- dije entre susurros, mis abuelos tienen un oído casi biónico.

\- **¿Cómo iba a saber yo que tú ibas a traer a Megan?** \- me espetó en igual tono - **Si tú fueras más listo, me lo hubieses dicho** \- ¿cómo se atreve a decir eso?

-** Mira, segundo-intento-fallido-de-mi, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema **\- tomó mis manos y las apartó.

-** Mira Hao **\- su tono fue más duro que de costumbre - **primero: Alex no es ningún idiota **\- ¿por qué demonios lo defiende? -** segundo: ¿por qué hacemos cosas a escondidas del otro? **\- de repente suavizó su tono - **¿qué nos paso, hermano? Solíamos contarnos todo.**

**\- Tienes razón **\- me detuve un momento - **no sé que me pasó, lo lamento - **me sonrió como siempre lo hace -** debemos ponernos al tanto **\- asintió y nos abrazamos - **ya estuvo bueno **\- lo aparté.

-** Jijiji ahora ¿qué haremos con los abuelos? **\- me dijo mientras espiaba por la rendija de la puerta.

-** No lo sé, aunque eso es lo que menos me preocupa en este momento **\- él me miró - **sólo espero que él no se la lleve.**

\- **Si, se veía muy enojado **\- hizo una mueca de preocupación. En ese momento sentimos la puerta del frente abrirse y salimos lo más rápido que pudimos de la habitación, por lo menos no habían huido. Miré a Meg quien me sonrió, miró a su hermano y este sólo rodó los ojos, entonces me llevé la mejor sorpresa de esa noche, ella me abrazó frente a él. Estaba hecho, oficialmente Meg era mi novia, no había nada mejor.

_***** Fin del flashback*****_

-** Así que Alex y Megan Damaiko ¿verdad? **\- oh oh mi abuelo uso ese tono, el mismo que usa cuando quiere indagar sobre algo que hicimos. Ellas asintieron - **nunca las he visto antes con mis nietos... ¿ son nuevas aqui?**

-** Así es señor Yohmei **\- el tono respetuoso y los modales de mi cuñadito me dejan sin palabras - **somos de Kioto.**

-** Ya veo..**. - me miró y luego a Megan -** y ¿con qué intenciones se mudaron?**

**\- Sólo buscamos un ambiente más tranquilo para vivir **\- dijo tranquila y con un semblante inmutable.

-** Es cierto , he escuchado que Kioto es una ciudad muy ajetreada al igual que sus políticos **\- oh no otra vez con lo mismo - **dime Alex ¿te interesa la política?**

-** No me interesa ese ámbito en particular pero siempre es bueno estar informado **\- pude ver que a mi abuelo le intrigó esa respuesta, eso no se ve muy seguido -** después de todo es algo que nos afecta directa o indirectamente.**

**-¿Y qué opinas sobre las propuestas de los candidatos al gobierno? **\- mi abuelo suele ser muy insistente con eso, piensa que las personas de nuestra generación no saben nada de la vida y bla, bla, bla...

-** En mi opinión **\- Alex miró a Meg detenidamente -** creo que deberían dejar de hablar y proponer cuestiones que ya están sobrentendidas por su cargo y deberían empezar a hablar sobre cosas realmente relevantes como qué hacer con el fondo monetario y la planificación educativa y de salud pública que se ha deteriorado estos últimos años **\- wow es la primera vez que mi abuelo se queda sin palabras, entonces miró a Meg esperando una respuesta de ella también

-** Es verdad **\- contestó Meg ante la pregunta silenciosa del anciano - **han estado proponiendo y divagando sobre temas irrelevantes que sólo tiene el fin de tapar hechos que preocupan a la sociedad, luego de las elecciones, cuando esos hechos comiencen a notarse solo dirán algo como " estaba previsto que sucederían estas cosas en una época tan caótica política y económicamente, así que tendremos esta etapa para regularizar esas cuestiones" cuando realmente quieren decir " uds sabían que íbamos a robar dinero de sus bolsillos así que no se sorprendan" **\- sexy, inteligente y sin pelos en la lengua, jajaja ¡trágate esa viejo!

-** Ja! **\- ¿mi abuelo rió? ¿de qué me perdí? -** por fin mis nietos traen a personas inteligentes con quien hablar, ya me estaba cansando de esa bola de inútiles que tienen como amigos - **eso seguro lo dice por lo amigos de Yoh** \- espero verlos más seguido por aquí **\- mis padres sonrieron ¿eso es una aprobación? - **por lo menos así nos darán bisnietos inteligentes **\- Yoh y yo casi nos atragantamos con la comida - **no como estos idiotas buenos para nada **\- nos señalo con el ceño fruncido mientras mis padres ponía una terrible cara de vergüenza.

**Ren (pov)**

En mi vida me hubiese imaginado encontrarme en esta situación, no puede ser cierto. Estoy comenzando a considerar hacerme un chequeo médico. ¿por qué me molesta tanto que este idiota inglés esté cerca de ella? ... A quien engaño...no puedo creerlo pero... me gusta Pilika... me gusta la hermana de mi mejor amigo... Horo va a matarme... ¿Horo? Es cierto debo hablar con él... Diablos.

**Yoh (pov)**

No puedo creerlo, a mis abuelos y a mis padres le cayeron bien Alex y Megan, eso debe ser una señal ¿no? Luego de la cena Alex y Megan se retiraron, Hao y yo nos ofrecimos a acompañarlos pero Alex se negó diciendo que tenía cosas que hablar con su hermana, señal para quedarnos en el molde. Mi muy indiscreta madre los despidió casi dejándolos sordos con un "¡bienvenidos a la familia!", mientras nosotros teníamos una cara de trágame tierra.

¿Estará bien lo que estoy haciendo? Él es genial y sé que también siente algo por mi pero... no sé si esto sea normal... ¿debo sentirme asi por él o sólo estaré confundido? Como si el cielo estuviera enviándome una señal Manta se apareció en mi casa, casi me ahorca por llevarme equivocadamente su libro de literatura.

-** Vaya... tu cuarto está limpio **\- admiró asombrado -** y estuviste haciendo la tarea **\- me miró más asombrado aún - **¿te sientes bien Yoh?**

-** Jijijiji claro Manta, ¿por qué lo dices? **\- sonreí y puse mi mejor cara de desconcierto

-** Has estado actuando raro últimamente **\- tragué saliva - ** ¿acaso el motivo se llama Damaiko? **\- palidecí por completo, no supe que responderle -** no me mientas Yoh - **suspiré y asentí, no tiene caso negarlo - **Ja, lo sabía.**

\- **¿Es tan obvio que me gusta? **\- él asintió con una gran sonrisa, asumo que fue por estar en lo correcto -** qué humillante.**

-** y dime... ¿Hao ya lo sabe?**

**Hao (pov)**

La noche no podría haber salido mejor, mi familia está feliz con mi novia, mi cuñado lo tomó bien y estoy recuperando los lasos de hermanos. Iba camino a mi cuarto cuando...

-** Y dime ¿Hao ya lo sabe? **\- ese es el enano ¿qué hace el aquí?

\- **No, aún no le he dicho **\- ese es Yoh...¿decirme qué?

-** Yoh... ¿no crees que debes decirle antes de que pase algo más entre ustedes dos?...él es tu hermano **\- ¿algo más? ¿entre quienes?

-** Lo sé pero es muy confuso... ¿como crees que lo tome?**

-** ¿Qué como lo va a tomar? bueno... no creo que le haga gracia, es más, conociendolo como lo conozco... hasta creo que se va a enojar contigo **\- dime que no es cierto.

\- **¿Lo dices en serio Manta? no quiero eso... nos estamos llevando bien, pero esto que siento, sabes... no es que pueda controlarlo.**

-** Yoh ponte es su lugar, no debe ser fácil saber que a tu hermano le gusta... tú sabes **\- mierda, Yoh, dime que no es cierto.

-** Lo sé, pero no creo que sea para tanto o ¿si?... kami ¿que hago? **\- yo voy a matarte -** aunque me cueste admitirlo, en serio me gusta, y mucho...- **no puedo más, abrí la puerta de un golpe y vi la cara de horror que pusieron en cuanto me adentré en el cuarto y sin ninguna contemplación lo jale del cuello de la camisa, por segunda vez esa noche.

\- **¿Que tal si te dejas de tonterías y me lo dices de una vez? **\- estaba enojado, super enojado

**\- He.. herma ..no **\- lo sentí temblar mientras intentaba soltarse de mi agarre.

-** Creo que mejor los dejo para que hablen - **enano cobarde -** adios, Yoh **\- salió corriendo como la rata que es y cerró la puerta como si yo lo fuera a seguir.

**-¿Y bien?- **sigo queriendo que sea una mentira, pero él solo suspiró lentamente y me miró.

**\- Sientate, tenemos que hablar **\- por más enojado y traicionado que me sintiera, Yoh es mi hermano, por lo menos lo dejaría darme una explicación y luego le partiría la cara. Me senté despacio sobre la cama sin apartar mi vista de él, se veía triste. Traidor

-** Te escucho, Yoh **\- él me miró y respiró profundo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, esto no es bueno.

-** Primero que nada quiero que sepas que fue algo como esas cosas de "amor a primera vista" **\- Kami, dime que no estoy escuchando esto, se me revuelve el estómago -** segundo, no lo sé, me siento extraño hablando de esto contigo, sé que debería habertelo dicho antes pero ni siquiera estaba seguro hasta hoy...**

\- **¿Y cuándo demonios pensabas decirmelo? he Yoh **\- me siento del asco, maldito Yoh, maldito enano.

-** No lo sé, no creí que te afectara tanto **\- suspiró -** lo siento**

-** ¿En serio? no creíste que me afectara tanto... ¿ y qué querías? ¿una prorroga acaso?**

-** No, sólo quería un poco de comprensión de tu parte **\- me miró suplicante, apretó los labios y me dijo - **¿en verdad es mucho pedir?**

-** Lo es cuando tu hermano gemelo te dice que le gusta tu novia **\- se giró de golpe y abrió los ojos

\- **¿Tu novia? **\- me dijo incrédulo - **¿crees que me gusta Megan? **\- asentí sin saber que esperar, él se relajó -** claro que no hermano...**

-** Ahora si no entiendo nada... entonces si no te gusta ella ¿quien si?**

-** Meggusstalex **\- dijo rápido en voz baja

-** ¿Qué? **\- me miró de reojo - **en serio no te escuché.**

-** Ahhh **\- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, mientras miraba el piso, luego la pared, luego el techo y la otra pared, vaya que le gusta su cuarto al muy idiota-** me gusta... Alex - **de pronto fue como si un balde de agua helada me cayera encima, esas palabras comenzaron a hacer eco en mi cabeza, hasta que un "clic" me hizo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de escuchar. No lo podía creer.

...

...

...

-** HAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJ **\- me cai al piso -** no lo puedo creer jajajajajaja **\- me duele tanto el estómago, que tengo que sujetarlo con mis brazos - **es muy cómico jajajajajajaj jamas me lo hubiera imaginado - **solté una mano de mi estómago y lo señalé -** y pensaban que yo era el rarito aqui jajajajjajaja**

**\- ¡HAO! **\- mi hermano estaba peor que un tomate - **¿no estas enojado?**

-** Ay hermano, jamás podría enojarme por algo asi - **me sonrió más tranquilo -** lo que hagas con tu trasero es tu problema - **ahora estaba más rojo.

**\- Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías? **\- El muy desgraciado me pateo mientras estaba en el piso, a mi, a el grandiosisimo Hao Asakuara ¿pueden creerlo? ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que él sea gay?

-** Ahora entiendo porqué lo defendías tanto... no aguanto a ver la cara de mis padres cuando lo sepan **\- sonreí con malicia.

-** No se lo dirás ¿o si? **\- abrió los ojos como platos

-** Claro que no **\- suspiró -** pero quiero estar presente cuando se lo digas a mis abuelos.**

\- **¡Los abuelos! **\- se agarró la cabeza -** no había pensado en eso **\- yo no podía aguantar la risa.

-** Ya tendrás tiempo para ocuparte de eso, ahora cuéntame todo **\- se ruborizó, ¡ajá! punto débil -** Hace un rato dijiste que no estabas seguro hasta hoy ¿a qué te referías?**

-** Bueno... hace rato, cuando estábamos estudiando **\- asentí para que siguiera - **estuve a punto de... besarlo **\- wow mi hermanito no pierde el tiempo -** pero llegó mamá y nos interrumpió, al principio se enojó porque pensó que Alex era una chica, pero luego lo saludó amablemente **\- sonrió -** y antes de irse me dijo que pensaba que tu eras gay jijiji**

\- **¿Qué QUÉ?! **\- maldita sea, les demostraré - **o sea que no concretaste nada **\- negó -** bien, no te preocupes por que tu genialisimo y sexy hermano mayor te va a ayudar - **cuando sepan que Yoh es gay se van a morir wuajajajajajajaja

**Marion- Megan (pov)**

Una vez que nos dirigíamos a casa noté que Anna estaba más callada que de costumbre, esperaba un regaño, un sermón o algo pero... nada. Luego me miró preocupada, eso no es buena señal, y cuando por fin habló... casi me muero.

**\- ¡¿Qué hizo qué?! **\- no puedo creerle a mis oídos.

**\- Ya te dije... no me hagas repetirlo **\- mi hermana se oye enojada pero yo se que en realidad es otra cosa.

\- **¿Y tú que hiciste? **\- quiero todos los detalles, todos.

-** Eso es lo peor **\- ¿qué puede ser peor? -** yo quería que me besara**

**\- Oh por Kami - **esto es mucho peor** \- te gusta Yoh... por eso la charla...**

_***** Flashback*****_

-** ¿Se puede saber qué fue todo eso de ahí adentro? **\- me dijo nada tranquila, casi se podía ver una venita en su frente a punto de estallar.

-** Lo siento, juro que iba a decirtelo **\- ¿porqué la tierra no se abre cuando lo necesito?

-** ¿ Y cuando iba a ser eso? ¿en la boda? - **¿boda? No lo había pensado. Marion Asakura, no suena mal ¿o sería Megan Asakura?... bueno, esos son solo detalles.

-**No exageres... **\- dije en broma al ver que ya se estaba impacientando pero ella sólo levantó una ceja - **apenas fue hace un par de horas.**

**\- ¿Y la tarea? **\- ahora parece mi madre.

**\- Ya la hice, lo prometo **\- rodó los ojos - **¿eso es un si?**

**\- Ya veremos... depende como se porte el pelo de escoba **\- ¡si!

**\- Gracias, gracias gracias.**

**\- Ahora entremos, no querrás quedar mal frente a tus suegros **\- mierda!

_*****Fin del flashback*****_

-** ¿Y que vas a hacer? **\- le pregunté sin ocultar mi emoción

**\- Nada...**

**\- ¿Cómo que nada? **\- me detuve en medio de la calle

**\- Ya muévete o te arrollará un coche **\- crucé mis brazos - **¿qué esperas que haga?**

-** Que sagas con él **\- rodó los ojos - **tú le gustas, él a tí también, no le veo el problema...**

**\- No hay ningún problema **\- se detuvo y llevó una mano a la cabeza **\- Oh espera, si lo hay, ¡él piensa que soy un chico!¿ lo olvidas? - **siguió caminando

-** ¿Qué harás cuando lo vuelvas a ver? **\- la alcancé hasta quedar a su lado

-** Aún no lo sé... **\- iba a seguir insistiendo hasta que vi que ella se detuvo por algo que vió, miré hacia el mismo lugar y me impactó lo que vi... quien lo diría.

**Lyserg (pov)**

Maldito Ren, tenía que aparecerse justo en ese momento. Estaba tan cerca, casi estaba seguro que ella aceptaría. Bueno no importa, ya hablaré con ella mañana... ahora debo hablar con Jeanne, tengo... ¿37 llamadas perdidas? Kami, espero que no sea nada grave, Jeanne siempre tiende a exagerar las cosas.

Estaba a sólo 2 manzanas de casa cuando la veo sentada en la vereda ¿llorando? Corrí hasta llegar a ella y cuando me vio simplemente... se lanzó a mis brazos.

-** ¿Qué sucede? **\- quise apartarla para ver su rostro pero se aferró más a mi pecho -** Jeanne respóndeme ¿por qué estas así?**

\- **¿Por qué no me contaste lo de Pilika? **\- me dijo entre sollozos, mi corazón se detuvo

-** ¿Cómo... ? **\- se apartó un poco y me miró a los ojos, ¿ha estado llorando por mi?

-** Solo dime si es cierto... **\- asentí y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza - **lo sabía.. **

\- **¿Estas asi por eso? **\- no me miró - **Jeanne, lo siento no pensé que te molestarías**

**\- ¿Por qué lo haría? **\- su voz sonaba lastimera **\- tú eres dueño de tu vida** \- se apartó y comenzó a limpiar sus ojos con las mangas de su vestido.

-** No digas eso, por favor **\- me siento horrible, odio hacer que llore ¿ por qué siempre llora por mi? - **en serio lo siento.**

-** Está bien **\- su expresión se endureció -** yo sólo... sólo **\- me miró - **sólo quiero... **\- tomé sus hombros y la miré a los ojos. Lo siguiente ya no lo recuerdo con claridad. Cuando reaccioné ella había jalado mi camisa tan fuerte que me sacó de equilibrio pero no me caí, tenia sus labios sobre los míos, me beso! y fue... ni siquiera lo puedo describir... sólo sé que aún me tiemblan las piernas. Quise reaccionar y corresponder pero ella me empujó y entró corriendo a la casa. La segui corriendo hasta su cuarto pero había cerrado la puerta con llave. Golpeé varias veces pero jamás respondio ¿Què hago ahora?

**Mauro93**: No me odies... lo hago de este tamaño para que sea más interesante grax x tu review!

**Alice:** Lamento haber tardado grax x tu review!

**Guest**: me alegro que les guste, grax x tu review!

**Mar-Shiroi neko**: ¿Janette? jajajj bueno me gusta hacerlo asi por que me gusta que horo sufra jajja nada más por eso, pero a mi también me gustan las parejas originales. grax x tu review!

**Selma-itako:** ¡Adicta, Adicta Adicta! a mi me pasa lo mismo... justo lo mismo...

**nicte:** no te apresures ya habra tiempo para eso, descuida jjajja ya lo verás y luego me cuentas si te gusto jijiji grax x tu review!

**Bueno hasta aquí llego por hoy...**

**espero lo disfruten mucho**

**Bssssssssssssssssssssss**


	8. ¡El grito!

**Aqui he vuelto con el cap 8 de mi fic... con este se van a caer de espaldas jijijijijiji como compensacion por mi tardanza mañana o el lunes a más tardar estaré actualizando nuevamente,,,,**

**Espero que disfruten este fic y sean piadosos por la demora... he tenido algunas complicaciones en mi trabajo, mi hija se enfermó...en fin muchas cosas... pero aquí estoy**

**Shaman Kin no me pertenece...**

**Capitulo 8: ¡El Grito!**

**Horo (pov)**

Qué lindo día... el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, la vida es buena... hoy ya es viernes. Esta semana ha sido algo rara... no entiendo por qué todos se comportan diferente. Por mi parte, no podría estar más feliz. Saqué buena calificación en el proyecto de física, aunque en el examen de literatura safé raspando, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto. Hoy mi padre irá al hospital para hacerse unos estudios medicos de rutina para el trabajo o algo asi, mi madre lo acompañará y mi hermana trabaja asique podré ir a ver a Tamao, quiero hacerle "la pregunta", espero que todo salga bien ¿le compraré algo?

**Yoh (pov)**

Ni siquiera me mira, trato de hablar con él pero no logro ninguna respuesta más larga que algún que otro monosilabo. No lo entiendo ¿estará enojado? Dijo que no se ofendió pero su actitud es mucho más fria que antes. Toda la semana ha estado evitándome, en clases mantiene su mirada al frente como si yo no existiera, en deportes lo más cerca que he estado de él es el contacto con el balón entre pases.

**-¿Podemos hablar?** \- le escribí en un papel y se lo pase, él lo tomó y me lo devolvió **\- ¡¿por favor?!** \- volvi a escribir al ver que no había escrito nada.

**-¿De qué deberiamos hablar?** \- puso por fin.

**\- Tú sabes de qué** \- puse y se lo dí

**\- No hay nada de que hablar **\- me devolvió

**\- ¿Acaso tengo que repetir lo de mi cuarto para que hablemos?** \- se sonrojó y me respondio

**\- ¿Piensas tirarme de la silla?** \- ja, gracioso

**\- En primera: yo no te tiré, tú te caiste y en segunda: no creas que no soy capaz de besarte aquí mismo frente a todos** \- le puse y observe que parpadeó un par de veces pero antes de que escribiera algo más me acerqué y lo tomé del brazo.

**\- ¿Qué crees que haces? **\- susurró y me miró desafiante

**\- Ya te lo dije** \- me acerqué un poco más

\- **No te atreverías** \- frunció el seño

**-¿Te arriesgarás?** \- sonreí y él suspiró

\- **Esperame en el patió trasero luego de la hora de salida** \- genial

\- **Hecho .**

**Lyserg (pov)**

Aún no entiendo bien qué pasó esa tarde en la vereda. ¿Por qué Jeanne se enojaria tanto conmigo por haber hablado con Pilika y no con ella? después de todo nunca ha sido afecta a ese tipo de cosas. Especialmente luego de lo que dijo en la heladeria la semana pasada. Menos aún entiendo por qué me besó y salió corriendo. O sea, si ese beso me impactó, jamás creí que ella realmente sientiera algo más que cariño hacia mi y luego siento sus deliciosos labios sobre los mios en un increiblemente apasionado beso que me dejo paralisado en mi lugar... fue sorpresivo, irracional y... fue maravilloso... Kami ¿por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas? Hoy intenteré hablar con ella por enesima vez para tratar de convencerla de que es sólo una tarea y aún debo hablar con Pilika sobre ello, creo que mejor me retracto y le digo que mejor para la proxima, no quiero que Jeanne se enoje más...

**Ren (pov) **

Maldita sea, me fue terrible en ese estupido examen de liratura ¿desde cuando es tan importante el maldito punto de vista del autor? es un tonto ilusionado de la vida que lo unico que hace es escribir novelitas sin sentido para que las mujeres se ilusionen y cagarnos la vida a los hombres... mujer tenia que ser la profesora Sati para pedirnos algo tan inútil. ¡Maldición!, ahora para compensar mi nota tendré que hacer un trabajo extra y leer esa estupida obra cursi de ese estupido autor cursi... ¿cómo era? Shakes... Shakespeare. Temble al leer ese nombre ¿por qué tiemblo cada vez que algo me recuerda a... ella? Diablos tendré que comprar ese libro en la tarde aunque... podría ir a la bilioteca pública... o sea, no tiene nada de malo, allí hay toda clase de libros, silencio y un buen ambiente para leer... y ella. No, mejor compraré el libro.

**Pilika (pov)**

Ahhh qué linda semana... estos últimos días han sido maravillosos, ojalá nunca termine esta racha... En mi trabajo han traido una nueva tanda de libros que me he encargado de organizar y hasta he hecho un pequeña lista de los que leeré proximamente. Mi hermano ha estado de muy buen humor al igual que mi padre.

Tamao también se ve más feliz, hasta ha cambiado la forma de mirarme. Antes solía mirarme de forma dulce y tímida... esa mirada de amistad entreñable, como de anhelo... sé que yo también la he tenido ¿pero cuándo? ¡claro! cuando lo veo a él ... cuando...veo...a...Ren... me detuve en seco y giré a ver a mi amiga junto a mi, esta me miró extrañada y yo sólo negué con la cabeza ¿podrá ser?... no lo creo... ahora que lo pienso, ella siempre ha sido muy atenta conmigo, siempre viendo que esté bien y repitiendome lo _bonita_ que... soy... ¡Kami-sama no puede ser!... mi mejor amiga... no, no, no. Pero entonces... me giré nuevamente a verla pero esta vez ella me estaba observando detenidamente y fue cuando sentí que deslizaba algo debajo de mi mano, bajé mi vista y la mano de Tami se estaba alejando de la mia, luego noté un papel doblado. Miré hacia todos lados procurando que nadie me estuviera observando, especialmente el profesor, abrí cuidadosamente la nota y leí con un poco de temor: "_luego de tu trabajo tenemos que hablar, es importante_". ¡Mierda! espero que mi cerebro sólo me esté jugando una broma. La miré y aún con algo de miedo, asentí.

**Anna-Alex (pov)**

Sentí un sonido tintiniante que sacudió mi cerebro de su estado de reposo. El timbre que anuncia el fin de clases. Sentí que se levantó de su asiento junto a mi, caminó despacio hacia la salida, despreocupado de la vida como siempre, y antes de salir me dedicó una última mirada, no sé si fue una mirada pícara o retadora, pero de pronto los nervios comenzaron a hacerse presente. Me recargué en mi asiento preguntandome qué tan raro sería que abandone la cuidad de pronto, no, no, Anna no eres ninguna cobarde, ve y actua como el hombre que se supone que eres. Y con eso en mi cabeza me paré de un sólo movimiento con un reanimado valor y salí a paso decidido hacia el patio con la mochila en mi hombro. Antes de salir del aula le dije a mi hermana que no me esperara para ir a casa.

Bien, heme aqui, dejé mi mochila en el suelo junto a la pared del patio, el dichoso y estupido patio, que está como me lo supuse: vacio. Todos ya deben estar camino a sus casas, eso nos deja al bobo de Yoh y a mi solos para hablar... solos... sin nadie que nos vea o nos interrumpa, nadie que evite que... él... ¡que estupida, cabé mi propia tumba!¿por qué diablos no puedo pensar bien cuando lo tengo cerca? mejor me voy... Me giré para salir corriendo disimuladamente pero

**\- Ouch!** \- me topé con él, muy tarde

\- **Lo siento jijiji **\- como él es obviamente más alto y fuerte, fui yo quien terminó regada en el piso - **te ayudo** \- otra vez me tomó de los brazos y me levantó, maldita sea, odio que haga eso porque me hace sentir fragil y porque siento sus fuerte y gentiles manos sobre mi piel, ese toque de hombre viril y protector que me encanta de él - **¿te hiciste daño?** \- me pregunto una vez que me puso de pie cerca de él, podía sentir su perfume embriagandome y en mi garganta se había formado un nudo asique sólo negué con la cabeza -** Bien, no quiero que te lastimes y luego tener que cargarte hasta tu casa...- **me miró a los ojos de esa forma seductora que seguro no sabe que tiene y sonrió picaramente - **aunque no sería mala idea del todo** \- pasó una mano por mi cintura rodeandola agilmente y la otra subió hasta mi cuello, ahora tengo dos nudos en mi garganta, bueno no, diez nudos. Puse ambas manos en su pecho para mantenerlo a raya del mio, hoy no tengo puesta la faja, maldita sea.

**\- Yoh... no** \- cuando por fin desaté todos los nudos de mi garganta, una corriente electrica inundó mi cuerpo hasta paralizarme, lo sentí especialmente sobre mi boca. Se separó un poco y me miró a los ojos, su aliento sobre mis labios, esos ojos marrones sobre los mios, que en este momento no recuerdo ni de qué color son. Sonrió de lado y volvió juntar nuestros labios esta vez más tranquilamente, la suave humedad que deja el tacto de su lengua sobre mi labio superior y como se dedica a morderlo dulcemente mientras me arranca un suspiro. No puedo creerlo. Me esta besando y yo... le estoy correspondiendo. Relajé mi cuerpo y comencé a mover mis labios también, se siente tan incorrecto y sabe tan bien **\- P..pa..pa...ra** \- alcancé a decir entre besos.

\- **Shhhh **\- me dijo de la misma forma y me abrazó más fuerte por la cintura levantandome en el aire. Caminó despacio hasta que nos encontramos con la pared en donde me apoyó de espaldas mientras yo trataba, de todas formas posibles, hacer pie en el piso pero solo la punta de mis zapatos rosaba la rasposa superficie de este. Yo aún tenia las mano en su pecho, despacio deslicé una de ellas hasta su cuello y... y... no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero... profundicé el beso dejandolo entrar en mi boca, su lengua emprendio la tarea de masajear a la mia en una danza onduleante que lo unico que hacia era emitir una rafaga de escalofios que iban desde mi boca hasta la punta de mis pies. Abrí mi mano y enredé mis dedos en su castaña cabellera desordenada y sentí como se estremeció. Me encanta debo admitirlo. Dejo que mis pies tocaran tierra, por fin, para llevar su mano más abajo, y mas abajo y mas abajo hasta que la deslizó debajo de mi camisa haciendo pequeños circulos con la yema de sus dedos en mi espalda sobre el borde de mi pantalon y los llevó hacia adelante rosando mi vientre y jugando con mi ombligo.

**Jeanne (pov)**

Me siento pésima. Extraño hablar con él, los días se hacen tan aburridos. Me levanto, lo ignoro, desayuno, lo ignoro, en la escuela, lo ignoro, llego a mi casa y me encierro en mi cuarto hasta que se hace hora de la practica de porristas o hasta que llega un nuevo dia. Porritas... en realidad solo me uní a ellas para que él viera que yo también puedo ser atlética, que tonta. Por más que intente parecerme a ella... no lo soy, no soy Pilika. He intentado ser más alegre, màs sencilla para vestir, más y más esto y lo otro. Pero ya no más. Es obvio que la prefiere a ella...

Me dirigí hacia mi armario y tomé mi vestido blanco y negro victoriano que tanto me gusta, me lo coloqué y cepille mi cabello para acomodarlo con la vincha que hace juego. Soy francesa y soy Jeanne Schwarz. Ya es hora de ser yo y dejar de pretender ser otra. Sali de mi cuarto con la cabeza en alto como siempre debio ser y entonces me paralicé, el estaba sentado en el frio piso de marmol negro y recargado sobre la blanca pared del pasillo, en cuanto me vió, se paró y se puso justo entre la pared y una pequeña mesita, en donde ponemos un jarron con rosas, ¿por qué impedir mi paso? ¿por qué? ya tiene a Pilika ¿para qué me quiere a mi?

**\- ¿Me permites?** \- le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos -** tengo prisa**

**\- Jeanne ¿cuanto tiempo más vamos a seguir asi?** \- se acercó un poco y yo retrocedí **\- ¿es que no vas a explicarme qué fue eso del otro día? **

\- **No hay nada que explicar **\- dije secamente y avancé ¿no es suficiente con romper mi corazón?

**\- ¿Segura?** \- se puso justo frente a mi **\- yo creo que si** \- traté de mantener su mirada pero no pude, bajé mi rostro, es tan doloroso ver esos ojos, esas hermosas esmeraldas que brillan para otra persona - **mirame por favor **\- tomó mi menton con su mano e hiso que lo mirara a los ojos - **siempre he pensado que te ves hermosa en ese vestido **\- abrí los ojos por la sorpresa ¿él dijo que me veo hermosa?¿yo? no entiendo ¿por qué?

\- **No intentes alagarme, no servira de nada** \- mi voz comenzo a quebrarse.

\- **No lo hago, Jeanne** \- apreto los labios - **solo quiero que me escuches, solo eso **\- asenti -** lamento si te lastimé, realmente no creí que molestaras así, no sabía que te gustara también**

\- **¿Qué no he sido obvia? **\- le reproche

-** Quizás no, o quizás yo soy muy torpe... **\- suspiro -** pero aun hay tiempo, no pude preguntarle a Pilika ese dia así que puedes hacerlo si aún quieres**

\- **¿Estas jugando acaso? **\- era increible lo que estaba escuchando - **yo no soy segundo plato de nadie, Lyserg Diethel, eres un...**

-** ¿Segundo plato? Jeanne es solo una obra, no veo por que tanto problema **\- ¿perdón?

\- **¿Una obra dijiste? **-asintio algo confundido -** no entiendo, crei que le habias pedido a Pilika que fuera tu novia **\- abrió los ojos de tal forma que pensé que se saldrían de sus cuencas

**-¿Novia? **\- parpadeo un par de veces - **no Jeanne, ese dia en la heladeria tú dijiste que no te gustaba la literatura y yo necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a practicar para la obra de teatro que sera en un mes, así que pensé en pedirselo a Pilika, solo eso** \- wow, me siento taaaan tonta

-** Yo... yo... fui una tonta... crei que... yo... **\- puso si mano en mi mejilla

\- **No es cierto, eres la mas hermosa y maravillosa persona que conosco, y lamento no haber sido más perceptivo, te juro que no quería perder tu amistad si tu no sentías lo mismo **\- lo miré de repente, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y junto nuestros labios, maldición porque no hable antes con él, ¡idiota!

**Ren (pov)**

¿Qué hago aquí? no debería estar aqui, yo iba camino a la librería a comprar esa obra y antes de que me diera cuenta estoy parado en la puerta de la biblioteca pública ¿entro? no haría daño hachar un vistazo... ¿pero qué estoy pensando? Oh no, ya entré... es un bonito lugar... hay muchos chicos estudiando y leyendo... muchos chicos... todos hombres... maldita sea. Me voy

**\- ¿Ren?** \- escuché su voz y me petrifiqué... ¿por qué a mi? **\- ¿eres tú? **\- me giré y efectivamente era ella

\- **Ah, hola Pilika** \- finjí sorpresa **\- ¿estás estudiando?**

\- **No, trabajo aquí **\- tenía varios libros sobre sus manos -** ¿tú vienes a estudiar?**

\- **Algo asi, la profesora me pidió que hiciera un trabajo sobre **\- miré la hoja que me habia dado la maestra para hacerme un poco el desentendido, ¡vamos! debo haber leído esa hoja una mil veces - **Shakespeare **

-** Vaya... bueno viniste al lugar indicado **\- me sonrió - **tenemos todas sus obras ¿sobre cual es tu trabajo?**

-**Hemmm... **\- ¿ahora qué invento? ah si -** Romeo y Julieta, me gusta esa **\- ¡idiota!

**-¿En verdad? **\- sus hermosos ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par -** entonces ven, sigueme **\- se giró y comenzò a caminar delante mio adentrandonos en la enorme bibliotaca pública

\- **No crei que este lugar fuera tan grande **\- dije mientras miraba las multiples salas y la interminables estanterias **\- ¿tú acomodas todo esto?**

\- **Eso intento jaja **\- me encanta su sonora risa - **es bastante tedioso pero me gusta este ambiente **\- dijo mientras empujaba la escalera corrediza hasta dejarla en donde ella queria (escaleras con ruedas, comunes en bibliotecas) - **detenme esto un segundo -** me paso unos tres libros de los que tenia y comenzo a subir la escalera con otros cuatro aún en los brazos, pude apreciar la delicadeza de sus pasos y el vaiven de la falda de su blanco vestido, contoneandose de un lado al otro, derecha a izquierda, mientras sus contorneadas piernas se afirmaban sobre los escalones, tan largas... y se detiene para acomodar dichos libros en la estanteria más alta mientras yo aún sigo perdido en las multiples capas de la falda de su vestido que, desde donde estoy ubicado, parece que fueran petalos de seda que florecen dejando a la vista dos largos, finos y muy sensuales pistilos - **¿se te perdió algo? - **

\- **¿Perdon? **\- dije más que desorientado

-** Dije si se te perdió algo, pareces muy entretenido buscando algo debajo de mi falda **\- ¡Idiota! idiota, idiota... mil colores recorrieron todo mi rostro

-** Para nada **\- desvié la mirada y observe que no fui el único perdido en el panorama de blanca tela -** ¡¿Y uds qué tanto miran?! **\- dije en voz más que alta haciendo que cada muchacho ahi presente practicamente clavara sus ojos en algún que otro libro - **parva de babosos -** *_y mira quien lo dice, tú estabas igual que ellos_* me reproché mentalmente.

**\- Aquí está **\- dijo por fin obviando el rojo ferrari que adornaba mi cara, tomó los libros que yo estaba apretando con mis brazos, los cuales quedaron bastante estropeados, para dejarlos sobre una de las mesas y, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, tomó mi mano para guiarme hasta una sala de lectura, solo que mis piernas no respondían -** ven, no muerdo **\- ay... mierda

**Tamao (pov)**

¿Qué me pasa?! No era mi intención... pero él es tan... ahhhhh Kami que bien se siente pero esta mal... tengo que parar, tengo que parar. Esto esta mal, mal, mal, mal ¿por que no puedo detenerme? Solo di que no, solo dilo, él va a entender, solo dilo.

**-¿Estas segura de seguir, amor? **\- ¿ amor? ¿dijo ¡" amor"!?

\- **Más segura de lo que nunca he estado en mi vida **

_***** Flashback*****_

Vino a verme a mi casa, mis padres no están, nunca están en casa, siempre estoy sola con mis pensamientos y mis novelas románticas. Pero hoy es diferente, sentí el timbre sonar, extrañada por que nadie nunca viene a verme excepto Pilika claro, abrí la puerta y él estaba ahi, solo por mi. Tenia un ramo de rosas blancas con un moño rosa y esa sonrisa que da vuelta mi estómago como un samba. Una cosa llevó a la otra entre charlas amenas hasta que dijo esas mágicas palabras... "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Miré a mi alrededor para cerciorarme que no fuera un sueño pero era real. Él estaba alli, en mi casa, pidiendome tan caballerosamente que sea su novia y yo solo me avalancé sobre sus brazos gritando "si, si , claro que si". Nos besamos, no sé por cuanto tiempo, solo se que ahora estamos en mi cuarto. Sus fuertes brazos que me aprisionan entre caricias que van desde mis mejillas hasta espalda. Me recuesto sobre mi cama y él sobre mi, poco a poco las prendas comiensan a cubrir la blanca alfombra de mi cuarto, su camisa, mi blusa, sus pantalones y mi falda, sus... ay Kami... boxer y mi ropa interior. Besa mi cuello dejando un invisible rastro de cariño y baja por la unión de mis senos, besa efusivamente cada uno, delineando y mordisqueando cada pezón mientras yo me estremesco por ese trato y clavo mis uñas en su espalda, besa repetidamente mi vientre hasta llegar a... a... a... ahhhhhh... doy un respingo al sentir su húmeda lengua abrirse camino entre los plieges de mi sexo, mis piernas tiemblan, mi estómago se contrae involuntariamente guiado de exquisito placer, me sostengo de lo que puedo pero sentirlo jugar con la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo me hace estallar en gritos ahogados una y otra vez. No puedo, ya no puedo... retener... llevo mi cabeza hacia atras encurvando mi espalda mientras que mis manos intentan introducir más su cabeza en un lugar en el que sé que no va a caber pero ¿qué píerdo con intentarlo?, me estremesco y grito, ya no me importa quien me oiga, ¡soy feliz! jamás pensé que amar fuera tan increible... es increible. Mis piernas aún tiemblan y siento que mi corazón late tan fuerte que el golpetar de un tambor seria diminuto en comparación. Me sonrié y sube besando mis piernas, esta tan dulce, me acomodo sobre la humedad que deje regada en el cobertor y lo recibo entre mis piernas. Siento cuan "emocionado" esta al tenerme asi, a su merced y me encanta. Pruba mi boca que se encuentra seca por mi agitado respirar y me deja probar algo de mi misma a la vez. ¿realmente algo que te hace sentir tan feliz y plena, tan completa puede estar mal? ¿estaré errada?... ¿realmente importa? ¿no es asi como se debe sentir amar?

_***** Fin del flashback*****_

Poco a poco lo siento dentro mio en un suave vaiven que tienta contra todos mis sentidos de moralidad. Siento su aliento caliente, pesado y entrecortado que choca contra mi cuello. Comienza a doler, supongo que es normal, me endurezco y cierro los ojos con fuerza mietras que aprieto mis labios para acallar mis quejidos, él se detiene para asegurarse que estoy bien, le digo que si, me besa y sigue muy despacio, y sigue mientras el dolor se disipa dando lugar a una nueva sensacion que... bueno no sé con que compararla ni como describirla, pero es maravillosa. Me sostengo de su espalda, de su cuerpo caliente, estoy sudando pero en realidad poco me importa. Cada estocada me inunda en un mar de sensaciones nuevas para mi, siento partes de mi cuerpo que ni sabía que tenía. De pronto un cosquilleo caliente empieza a recorrer cada extención de mi cuerpo como mecha de polvora y... y... otra vez grito y tiemblo, y el también, estamos juntos en esto, mi piernas pierden el sentido de gravedad, tampoco siento mi dedos. Está hecho. Me siento libre, libre y plena al fin.

**Anna-Alex (pov)**

-** Al... algui..gui..en pue...de haaa...ver...nos **\- dejó mis labios y bajó hasta mi cuello dando pequeños besos en el camino.

-** No me importa **\- contestó aun sumido en su tarea. Sentí que su mano, la que estaba acariciando mi vientre, se giraba en su lugar con los dedos apuntando hacia abajo, adentrandose en mi pantalón. ¿acaso está loco? ¿qué clase de chica, o bueno chico, cree que soy? Esa fue mi alerta para volver a la realidad. Rápidamente llevé la mano que tenía en su pecho hacia la suya sujetandola con mi pulgar sobre su palma y la empujé hacia atrás, esas maniobras de defensa personal son realmente útiles, y tomé fuertemente su cabello jalandolo hacia atras también para separarlo de mi.

**\- Ay ay ay! **\- se quejaba mientras se arrodillaba en su lugar con ambos ojos cerrados por el dolor - **lo siento, lo siento **\- soltó mi cuello y llevó su mano sobre la mia tratando de separala de su cabello, pero yo lo había enredado bien entre mis dedos haciendo que cada vez que jalara, le tirara aún más.

\- **Te dije que pararas Asakura**... - regañé mientras lo separaba, cuando por fin lo tuve a cierta distancia noté que a nuestra derecha habia un espectador que tenía los ojos tan grandes y la boca tan abierta que podria ser el retrato viviente de "el grito". ¡Mil veces mierda!

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos por hoy... jiiji los dejé calentitos? dense una ducha fria! jajajaajaj**

**Los reviews lo contestaré todos en el próximo cap porque no hago tiempo justo ahora...perdón...**

**Espero muchos reviews y preguntas! sino no actulizo nada mañana... (no es amenaza)**

**Bssssssssssssssssssssssss**


	9. En los vestidores

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, como dije antes, hoy actualizo el noveno cap de este fic. Espero que les guste porque a partir de ahora verán muchas cosas raras. Les digo que como soy una persona muy detallista, cada cosa, situación y dato que parezca de relleno... no lo es. No pongo cosas **_**porque si**_** , cada cosa que pongo tiene un fín especifico que verán desarrollarse en los caps siguientes, por eso les recomiendo leer bien o sino más a delante estarán basante perdidos con la historia. Disculpen si les molesta o incomoda esto pero es parte de dejarles la intriga para que sigan leyendo jajajaja. Sin más que decir...¡a leer!**

**Capitulo 9: En los vestidores**

**?(pov)**

¿Cómo puedo dar crédito a lo que ven mis ojitos? Estoy casi seguro de que esto no es un sueño ¿Estaré alucinando? ¿debería hacerme revisar la vista? Eso es, quizás tanto leer me ha afectado la vista y estoy confundiendo a esos chicos que se están besando. Me acerco despacio para no ser notado pero con cada paso que doy más me doy cuenta que estoy viendo a mi amigo... besar... al... chico nuevo... ¡Kami! Estoy viendo cómo mi mejor amigo de tantos años, a quien yo creía heterosexual pero bastante distraido con las mujeres, besar apasionadamente y sin ninguna inhibición al chico nuevo Alex, ahora veo que este último no es tan serio cómo parece. Jamás vi a Yoh tan impulsivo, el tranquilo y pasivo despistado que se duerme todos los días en clases no está teniedo ningún tipo de problemas para someter al serio, grosero y terrirífico chico nuevo. Lo está acorralando, reduciendo y acariciando... bajo la camisa... introduciendo su mano en... ¡Noo! ¿qué estoy haciendo?¡ No debería estar viendo esto! Tengo que irme, pero mis piernas no se mueven..¿por qué no se mueven? Ah si, por la impresión... Basta, sólo cierra tus ojos y relájate. Pronto tus musculos cobrarán movilidad nuevamente y podrás irte, y hacer como que nada pasó.

**Hao (pov)**

Maldita sea. El estupido de mi hermano desaparece y Lyserg se marcha antes de que pueda decir algo ¿es que todos me van a dejar solo hoy?

\- **Hola extraño **\- sentí como dos pequeñas manos me privaban de la visión

\- **Hola preciosa **\- que oportuna

\- **¿Cómo sabes quién soy? **\- dijo mientras se ponía frente a mi haciendo un hermoso puchero

-** Por tu suaves manos, tu dulce voz, ese delicioso perfume y... **\- me miró atenta - **ese tétrico tono que usas cuando tramas algo **\- logré hacerla reir.

-** Te traje algo **\- me dio una bolsa de carton negra - **espero te guste.**

\- **Gracias** \- tome la bolsa y la abri - **wow... gracias.. **\- son los guantes más geniales que he visto (ya saben cuales ¬¬) - **los usaré siempre**.

-** Más le vale a Hao usarlos, Mari los hizo con sus propias manos **\- la miré desconcertado

**\- Genial pero... **\- me miró -** ¿quién es Mari? **\- ella abrió los ojos y miró los guantes

-** Es... es.. es una amiga mia... de Kioto, muy amiga **\- sonrió -** son especiales, están hechos sólo para tí**

-** Eso es increible y... ¿por qué son especiales?**

-** Pues por que son resistentes al fuego, ¡mi lindo piromaníaco!** \- jaló una de mis mejillas y luego me empujó jugando, sabe que me atrae el fuego y ella está que quema

-** Gracias, creo que nadie consideró mis manías como algo lindo jajaja **\- la abracé por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi.

-** Bueno, tampoco nadie le ha parecido atractiva mi tétrica forma de ser... **\- se acercó más y ...

-** ¡Ya vamonos! **\- tenía que aparece él...

-** ¡Alex! **\- Refutó mi tetrica novia mientras era arrastrada del brazo lejos de mi - **¡nos vemos luego!**

\- **Nos vemos luego **\- eso te lo aseguro.

-** ¡Hao! **\- sentí a mi copia menos inteligente que me llamaba desde el patio lateral del colegio, por fin se digna a aparecer.

\- **¿Ahora qué quieres clón? **\- le dije pero note que estaba más pálido de lo normal, corri para llegar hasta él, corrimos hasta el pato trasero, que se une con el lateral, y cuando llegué -** ¿qué demónios le paso a Manta? **\- el enano estaba petrificado en el piso con los ojos y boca tan abiertos que parecia que se iban a desencajar

-** Heee...jijiji **\- lo miré -** él..él...m..me...vio... **\- alcé una ceja y le hice seña para que prosiguiera -** me vio con Alex**.

**-¿Y con eso qué? **\- le dije como un idiota, estar tanto con mi hermano me está afectando.

-** Besándonos **\- me dijo en voz baja muy sonrojado y por fin caí, fue como una caida de 20 mts! Plaffff!

\- **Mierda - **fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca

**Horo (pov)**

Jamás pensé que mi día resultara ser tan maravilloso, aún no me lo creo... tengo miedo de que pueda despertar en mi habitación en cualquier momento y darme cuenta de que sólo ha sido un sueño. Sería desepcionante... Soy feliz. Siempre pensé y me imaginé como sería ese momento, en donde sería, como empezaria, si estaría nervioso, y debo decir que al pricipio lo estaba y luego... no lo sé, fue...increible... valió la pena esperar...Ahora Tamy es mi novia, la vida no podría ser mejor... Me veo igual pero me siento diferente, soy un hombre... o sea siempre lo fui, no es que fuera un mono, aunque Ren a veces me llama neadatal o neande... bueno algo por el estilo, el punto es que me siento lleno, no sólo por el _acto_ en sí... hice el amor.. con Tamao_...hice el amor con mi novia_... ¡por favor que no sea un sueño! Oh Kami... ¡tengo que hablarlo con mi papá!

De repente mi celular comenzó a sonar, miré la pantalla y pude ver que era un texto de Yoh... ¿ahora que querrá ese tonto? Cuando lo abrí habia muchos signos y letras sin sentido, pero entre ellas distinguí:" Manta y hospital", me detuve en seco y salí corriendo en dirección al hospital.

**Pilika (pov)**

\- **Ven, no muerdo** \- dije al ver que él no avanzaba, pareció dudar en seguirme pero luego de un sonoro suspiro lo hizo, creo que definitivamente no le gusta la literatura, a mi en cambio, me fascina y espero poder transmitirle mi amor por las letras a este chino arrogante.

-** ¿A dónde me llevas? **\- dijo mientras observaba a todos lados

\- **No voy a secuestrarte, si eso piensas **\- me mira algo sonrojado -** aunque no es mala idea. Me hace falta dinero para comprarme un vestido para el baile **\- dije y me reí pero a él no pareció hacerle gracia.

\- **¿Qué clase de vestido te gusta? **\- creí que no me estaba prestando atención.

-** Bueno... **\- pensé un poco -** no me gusta llamar demaciado la atención, creo que algo clásico, que sea vistoso pero que no muestre más de la cuenta **\- me detuve - **como este que tengo puesto -** observa mi vestido un segundo.

-** Bueno ahora que lo veo, si es algo clásico **\- dijo restandole importacia.

\- **¿Ahora que lo ves**? - lo miro de reojo -** creí que lo habías visto bien mientras yo acomodaba los libros **\- abrió los ojos y un color rojo tiñó sus mejillas, molestarlo es más facil de lo que pensé y divertido, ya veo por que mi hermano lo hace tanto.

\- **Yo.. yo.. **\- dijo casi gritando pero bajó el tono de voz al sentir unos "shhhh" que salian de las salas de lectura -** shhh ¿qué? **\- les gritó a las personas que nos miraban para hacerlos callar, cuando volvió a mirarme, bajó su mirada hacia el piso -** no fue mi intención faltarte el respeto **\- siento tanta ternura en este instante, parece que estoy mirando aun niño pequeño que ha sido reprendido por un mayor.

\- **No hay problema Ren **\- apreté ligeramente su mano -** sé que debajo de ese chico arrogante y frío hay un joven gentil y dulce **\- me miró y levantó las cejas - **aunque no sé qué **_**tan**_** en el fondo esté jaja **\- bromeé y a él se le formó una ligera curva en la comisura de sus labios -** supongo que eso es una sonrisa.**

-** No se de què hablas **\- desvió su mirada aun sosteniendo mi mano, sonreí y nos metimos en una de las salas.

**Lyserg (pov)**

Al principio fue muy confuso, creí que era cariño, aprecio y hasta llegue a pensar que era simple gratitud pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que era mucho más.

En las mañanas su sonrisa adorna mi vida, lo sé porque Hao siempre maldice mi cara todos los dias en la escuela, no puedo evitarlo, tan solo con verla me siento dichoso pero nunca creí ser merecedor de su amor... hasta que escuché sus argumentos y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Ni siquiera atiné a pensar. Solo la besé, tal y como ella hizo días atrás.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y junte nuestros labios, en ese instante mis labios recopilaron una huella táctil de su boca, tan suave y deliciosa. Sentí sus labios moverse en conjunto con los mios. Me separé un poco aún con los ojos cerrados y relamí mis labios... sabe a gloria. Abrí los ojos y la admiré desde sus labios aún abiertos, sus mejillas rosadas, hasta la punta de su pequeña nariz y la volvi a besar, ella me recibio gustosa.

\- **¡¿Que significa esto?! **\- abrimos los ojos y nos separamos instantaneamente.

**\- ¡Padre!** \- dijo casi sin voz -** dejeme explicarle**.

\- **Con lo que vi es más que suficiente **\- me miró con el ceño fruncido, esto no será nada bueno - **a la sala, ¡los dos!**

**Yoh (pov) **

Otra vez práctica de deportes. Me encuentro sentado en una de las bancas de los vestidores cuando lo veo entrar, es tan serio y misterioso, toma algo de ropa y se mete al baño, otra vez no puedo evitar quedarme viendole, solo que esta vez él también me mira por el pequeño espacio abierto que deja la puerta, su mirada es penetrante y pesada pero yo se la sostengo, luego de uno instantes sonrie de lado y se adentra en el baño, la puerta queda abierta ¿eso es una invitación? bueno, haré de cuenta que si. Me levanto de mi lugar, aún estoy a medio vestir pero le resto importancia en este momento, me quedo parado en la puerta con una mano puesta entre esta y el marco. Lo observo detenidamente mientras se desviste... vaya... mi cuerpo se congela. Siento hielo en mi pies y fuego en mi entrepierna... eso no es bueno.

Estoy indeciso, hasta que veo su playera caer al piso, su blanca espalda me tienta, se ve tan suave... mis ojos recorren su columna desde su cuello hasta donde su espalda pierde su nombre. Ya no quiero pensar (bueno nunca fui de pensar asi que no se de que me sorprendo), me meto dentro del baño y cierro con llave la puerta detrás mio, se que él sabe que estoy aquí. Se gira y me mira sobre su blanco y desnudo hombro, veo como una ligera curvatura se asoma por la comisura de sus labios, fue todo lo que necesitaba para cortar el espacio y tomarlo por la cintura mientras mi boca recorria su cuello y bajaba por su apatecible espalda, pude sentir varios suspiros y una piel de gallina que era acariciada por mi boca. Baje despacio luego de haber mordisqueado su hombro. Puse una mano en su nuca y lo obligué gentilmente a recostarse boca abajo sobre el lavabo mientras mi lengua recorría esas minusculas punas vertebrales, junté su cuerpo con el mio en esa posición, sentir su pequeño y delgado cuerpo debajo mío me excita tanto, como jamás tuve idea. Bajé lentamente su pantalon mientras acaricio la suave piel de sus piernas, lo toco despacio y tiernamente, presiono ligeramente mi cadera contra la suya para que pueda sentir lo despierto que esta mi "amigo", mientras mi lengua juega con el lóbulo de su oreja mi mano acarlicia la curva de su lindo trasero, bajo su boxer para que uno de mis dedos se deslice un poco por debajo. Siento que el lugar es estrecho y me intriga saber cuánto, llevo esa misma mano hasta su boca para que ensalive un par de mis dedos. Comienzo a introducir uno delicadamente dentro de él, no hay otra forma de hacerlo, siento como se relaja lentamente e introdusco otro y luego un tercero, los muevo suavemente hasta que siento que es tiempo de sustituirlo por otra cosa, observo su rostro un segundo, esta sonrojado y muerde su labio inferior, se que lo desea tanto como yo y se me hace agua la boca por lo que estoy a punto de hacerle.

Tomo a Yoh jr, lo apoyo en esa puerta al placer y hago un poco de presión, se desliza mejor de lo que esperaba. La sensacion que me da es indescriptible, maravillosa y muy apretada, puedo sentir cada milimetro de piel de su interior. Los gemidos se escapan de mis labios, trato de mantener los ojos abiertos pero me es imposible, con cada estocada mi abdomen se contrae más y más, mis piernas tiemblan. Apoyo mi frente en el espacio entre su cabeza y su hombro, puedo sentir sus gemidos ahogarse en su garganta... tomo su negro cabello y lo jalo para atrás, puedo ver a través del espejo todas las expresiones que hace cuando entro y salgo, me muerdo los labios al ver como su rostro se cubre de sudor, apreta los ojos cuando entro y relaja su ceño cuando salgo, me fascina tanto que comienzo a hacerlo mas lento pero mi inconsciente me traiciona y cada enbestida que le doy se hace mas fuerte y frecuente. Estoy al máximo, jamás me habia sentido tan bien, tengo mucho calor y una inexplicable rafaga de electrizante placer comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo, mis piernas se adormecen - **Yoh** \- escucho mi nombre en un gemido - **Yoh** \- hago un esfuerzo descomunal para abrir mis ojos y cruzarlos con esas perlas azules - **Despierta Yoh** \- sin detenerme lo miro un poco mejor y su cabello se vuelve largo y castaño -** ¡Despierta holgazán! **\- abro los ojos como platos y me encuentro de frente con un espejo vivo, trato de sentarme rápido pero mi frente choca contra la suya.

-** ¡Cuidado idiota!- **me dice en voz baja y yo solo atino a llevar mi mano a mi entrepierna, como lo pensé, odio que esto me pase. Hao me observa -** hiugg ¡que asco!**

**\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?** \- le dije de muy mala gana.

-** Disculpame por desprenderte de tus sueños húmedos pero debes levantarte para ir a calentar antes del juego con los Osos**\- miro el reloj despetedor junto a mi cama.

-** Pero aún es muy temprano **\- le digo mientras despego las sábanas sucias de mi cuerpo.

-** Lo sé pero **\- mi hermano mira lo que intento hacer y se aparta velozmente de mi lado - **ashh, no tienes remedio **\- una vez cerca de la puerta, se gira y me dice en voz baja - **quiero que me acompañes a la casa de Megan, pasaré por ella de camino **\- una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara.

-** En seguida me alisto **\- me levante de un sape y tomé la ropa de deportes.

\- **Bien** \- se detiene en la puerta de mi recamara -** más te vale darte un baño ahora mismo o no pienso llevarte, no voy a acercarme a tí en el partido de ninguna forma **\- me reí.

**Hao (pov)**

Luego de una llamada a mi detective privado, alias Lyserg, quién sonaba bastante nervioso desde el otro lado, obtuve la hubicación exacta del paradero de mi novia, me hurge verla. Es increíble que todavia no la haya besado y más increíble aún es que mi despistado, inútil y bobo reflejo si lo haya hecho, debo apurarme o me quedaré atras, no puedo permirtir eso.

Tomé un desayuno ligero mientras mi hermanito se daba el aseo más rapido de la historia, hasta mis padres se sorprendieron de la ligereza con que se aseó, desayunó y me jaló hacia la calle, casi no termino mi zumo de naranja, ¡por Kami!. Durante el camino lo noto un poco más despistado de lo usual.

**-¿Sigues pensando en ese sueño sucio? **\- le digo para llamar su atención.

-** ¡Hao! **\- me recrimina con un tono rojo en su cara -** si **\- suspira -** me siento algo estraño respecto a eso.**

-** ¿A qué te refieres? **\- me atrevo a preguntar algo inseguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-** Bueno... nunca crei que me llegaría a gustar alguien así **\- me dice mientras nos detenemos en un semáforo en rojo.

-** Un chico **\- afirmo y el asiente, veo que el semáforo cambia a verde, pongo el cambio y acelero **\- bueno yo tampoco lo hubiera creído sino me lo hubieses dicho tú mismo.**

**\- No sé si seguir con esto **\- me giro a verlo, está muy entretenido viendo a la nada por la ventana.

\- **¿A qué le tienes miedo Yoh? **\- me mira y bacila en responder -** sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea - **bueno "lo que sea, lo que sea" no, hay cosas que definitivamente no quiero saber

**\- Es que no se que hacer, jamás me había pasado esto antes, siempre miré a los chicos como chicos y a las chicas como chicas, no al revés - **comenzó a explicarme moviendo sus manos exageradamente** \- anoche... intenté ver una pelicula de... - **me miró** \- tu sabes - **o no, no sé ni quiero saber, pero asentí con la cabeza, veamos a qué quiere llegar** \- y ni siquiera pude terminar de verla, me dio tanto... asco - **puso una cara de desagrado total que me dió tanta gracia, no pude evitar reirme** \- pero cuando estoy con él... ni siquiera me pongo a pensar en eso... es más, el sueño que tuve fue incluso... bueno - **"eso" lo noté esta mañana, ¡genio! suspiró y recargó su cabeza en al asiento** \- ¿qué tal si continuo y me doy cuenta de que no me gusta en realidad, o si me doy cuenta de que me gusta mucho?**

**\- Creo que te entiendo, sé que no es lo mismo pero... yo también me sentia asi respecto a Meg al principio **\- veo que se sorprende -** es raro sentir que necesitas de alguien más en tu vida, piensas en ella todo el tiempo **\- lo veo a los ojos -** o en él, en tu caso, pero cuando aceptes lo que te esta pasando verás la vida de otra forma - **suspiré** \- quizás en verdad estás enamorado de Alex, y seamos sinceros, no es lo mismo estar con un hombre pecho peludo - **dejé salir una cara de repulción que le causó gracia** \- que con un chico que parece mujer.**

-** Si, creo que tienes razón - **se rió sonoramente y cambió su expresión de constipación por la relajada cara de idiota de todos los días** \- Gracias hermano -** me sonrie sinceramente - **es bueno saber que puedo hablar de esto contigo.**

**\- Claro que puedes hablar conmigo **\- sonreí, esto de hacer de hermano mayor responsable y dar consejos no es tan malo, quizás lo haga más a menudo **\- solo no me cuentes los detalles sucios de lo que hagas en privado **\- me rio ante su clara verguenza, ey dije _quizás_ -** aqui es **\- nos estacionamos frente a un complejo de departamentos, nos bajamos y nos acercamos hasta la puerta. Para nuestra buena suerte una señora estaba saliendo así que le sostuve la puerta, como el sexy caballero que soy, y nos metimos en el ascensor.

**Marion- Magan (pov)**

Hoy me desperté temprano, no pude dormir despues de pensar en la tarde de ayer. Por un segundo casi me delato al decirle indirectamente mi nombre a Hao, que tonta. Luego de que Anna me sacara de ahí, mi cerebro se sobrecargó de ideas sobre nuestra situación. Estaba a punto de besarlo, de sellar el trato ¿y luego qué? mientras más siga con esta mentira más me va acostar salir. La idea era estar aquí un tiempo y luego irnos pero con Hao en mi vida y en mi cabeza ¿cómo puedo hacerlo?... no podemos seguir así mucho tiempo más... quisiera contarle toda la verdad, que no soy quien digo ser, que somos las hijas de un prestigioso reportero que averiguo más de lo debia saber, que por eso lo eliminaron y luego fueron detrás de nosotras, que tengo en un maletin todas las prubas necesarias para encarcelar a más de un político corrupto pero sería ponerlo en peligro también y a su familia... no puedo hacerles eso.

-** Vas a quemar esas tostadas **\- la voz de mi hermana me saca de mis cavilaciones, miro hacia el tostador, arruiné las tostadas otra vez -**¿qué te sucede?**

\- **Ayer casi beso a Hao** \- le dije esperando lo peor mientras tiraba las quemadas piezas de pan y colocaba nuevas en el tostador.

\- **Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor... me besé con Yoh en el patio antes de encontrarte con el cabeza de barbie** \- dijo con su semblante inmutale, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**\- ¿Que tu qué?** \- eso definitivamente no lo puedo creer - **¿Y ahora? **\- me mira con su tipica cara de desinteres total - **¿les decimos la verdad?**

**\- Por supuesto que no **\- me espeto con el ceño fruncido - **¿que quieres que les digamos? algo como:" oigan chicos, somos fugitivas de la ley que están llevando una vida de incognitas hasta que pasen las elecciones? **\- dice sarcásticamente - **"Yoh, mi nombre es Anna, como ves no tengo pene, espero no haberte descepcionado" **\- su tono se volvió mas lastimero, creo que eso último que dijo le dolio más que lo anterior.

-** Vaya... en serio te gusta Yoh **\- afirmo y ella me mira, sus ojos estan cristalinos.

-** No puedo creerlo pero si, me gusta Yoh **\- baja la cabeza y juega delineando con su dedo el estampado floreado del mantel - **me gusta mucho, pero eso no importa porque la próxima vez que lo vea le diré que no siento lo mismo que él, que no soy gay y que tengo novia o algo.**

-** Pero Anna... - **trato de alentarla mientras me siento a su lado**.**

-** No Mari, es lo correcto **\- veo unas lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas, odio ver a mi hermana llorar - **no...no..no puedo pretender que él sienta lo mismo por mi si en realidad ni siquiera sabe quien soy...¿como seguira esto? **\- limpia sus ojos con sus mangas - **ayer fue un beso, hoy será una caricia y ¿mañana? no puedo inventarme extremidades que no tengo.**

-** Pero él tambien te quiere... **\- le digo en forma de suplica, si las cosas estan mal para ella, lo estan para ambas -** date una oportunidad - **luego de aquel suceso... ella bueno, digamos que jamás se había interesado por alguien de esa forma y odio pensar que tenga que obligarse a no seguir con esos sentimientos que está descubriendo.

\- **Él no me quiere **\- me mira y frunce el ceño - **él quiere a Alex, yo soy Anna entiendelo, a él le gusta el chico que yo pretendo ser, quisiera que vea quien soy pero solo puedo mostrarle otra cosa, ¿como puedo amarlo si el ama a otra persona? **\- tiene razón, Hao tambien ama a otra persona... a Megan y yo no soy ella, solo finjo serlo.

-** Tienes razón **\- le digo a la vez que siento que todo el ánimo que intenté sostener hasta ahora se cae al piso y es pisoteado por la realidad.

-** Iré a darme un baño para sacarme un poco de esta amargura **\- se encierra en el baño luego de dar un portazo, no puedo culparla, ahora mismo siento ganas de romper todo lo que esta en esta cocina pero debo intentar no caer en los viejos hábitos, es tan dificil, por dentro me va carcomiendo ese impulso destructivo que me ha metido en tantos problemas en el pasado. Siento el timbre sonar, y como un zombie, voy hasta la puerta para ver quién es pero me detengo justo a un metro de la puerta y me miro en el espejo junto a la entrada, observando la patética y falsa cara que le muestro a Hao todos los días... siento mi celular sonar en mi bolsillo y tampoco tengo ganas de atenderlo, no quiero hablar con nadie.

\- **Abreme Meg, ya sé que estas ahí **\- como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, mi amor imposible se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta ¿qué hago? ¡ya se!, solo dejaré que el celular suene sobre la mesa de la sala y luego le diré que me lo olvidé en casa. Esa fue una gran idea hasta que tropecé con un abrigo, que mi querida y ordenada hermana dejó tirado, al caminar de espaldas a la puerta.

-** ¡Maldición! **\- grité sin querer - **maldito abrigo...**

**-¿Te encuentras bien? **\- volvi a oirlo desde el corredor - **Meg repóndeme.**

-** Si, ya voy - **ya no me queda otra que atenderlo, me miré al espejo una última vez para cerciorarme que todo estuviera en su lugar y abrí la puerta sólo lo suficiente para que viera mi rostro.

\- **Hola preciosa **\- me encanta oir su voz, solo que no justo ahora - **¿qué te sucedio?¿qué fue ese ruido? **\- suspiré y puse mi mejor cara de niña buena... que falsa.

\- **Solo me tropecé con un abrigo **\- dije sin ánimos - **¿Qué quieres Hao?** \- veo que su cara se torna sorpredida y confusa.

\- **Pues vine a ver a mi novia ¿no puedo? **\- me reprocha con una voz lastimera.

-** No es un buen momento **\- dije cerrando un poco más la puerta - **¿lo podemos dejar para después?**

-**Sólo sera un momento **\- pone su mano sobre la puerta - **prometo no robarte mucho tiempo **\- asentí luego de un segundo y salí sin cerrar la puerta.

\- **Hola Megan **\- me encuentro con mi "cuñado" recostado sobre la pared.

\- **Hola Yoh, no te habia visto **\- tampoco es que tuviera ganas de verlo.

\- **¿Está Alex? **\- me pregunta algo nervioso y yo asiento.

-** Se está dando un baño, pasa, puedes esperar en la sala **\- dije y segui caminando por el pasillo de la mano de mi novio mientras me daba cuenta del estupido error que cometi, mi cerebro está algo tildado luego de la charla con mi hermana. Espero que Anna no me mate.

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... creo que he creado muchos nuevos aficionados al Yaoi, jaja o eso me han dicho. El que te guste el Yaoi no es nada malo, yo lo veo como aceptar la diversidad y ser más abierto ante lo que nos redea, esto nos ayuda a ser más felices con nuestro entorno y poder aceptar a los demás y a uno mismo como se es, de esto habla mucho mi fic si nos ponemos a pensar. **

**Otra vez espero sus dudas y consultas en sus reviews.**

**Pregunta:**** ¿qué haría si descubres que la persona que te gusta tiene un pasado conflictivo? ¿te harías a un lado o lo seguirías hasta el final, sea cual sea este? Espero sus respuestas.**

**Ryoku-one:** tengo muchos planes en mente... solo debo ver como acomodarlos, espero que este cap cubra algunas de tus dudas jaja, hubiera pagado por ver tu cara, de eso no te quepa duda jjaja grax x tu review!

**Alice:** jajajaj que buena fan YohxAnna que eres.. aquí te dejo lo pedido y el próximo te gustará aún más jajajj grax x tu review!

**Nani27:** Bienvenido! bueno creo que ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía por decirte pero espero ver otro review tuyo jajaj grax x tu review!

**Nicte:** Como me encantan tus reviews, te lo rio tanto cuando los leo. Me encanta que me digas que te encanta mi fic (¿se entendio? jaja) que bueno que lo leas todo (como expliqué al principio) espero que este cap sea de tu agrado grax x tu review!

**Abril Avadonia:** Bienvenida! Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, realmente me esfuerzo para que sea graciosos e intrigante jajaja espero seguir viendo tus reviews grax x tu review!

**Christal MP:** Amiga! estas perdonada... pero que no se repita jajaja que bueno que me dajas reviews, son mi alimento... a ver cuando actualizas tú ¿no? ¬¬ grax x tu review!

**Sin más que decir me despido. El próximo cap será... muy muy muy... bueno ya verán jijijijiji**

**Bsssssssssssssssssssssssss**


	10. Lo que viste

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... sé que quieren matarme, ahorcarme, extrangularme (que sádicos!) pero para que vean que no me he olvidado de uds, aquí les dejo el cap n° 10 de este mi fic!**

**Shaman King no me pertenece ni sus personajes, pero esta historia si**

**Que la disfruten...**

**Capitulo 10: Lo que viste...**

**Anna-Alex (pov)**

Kami querido, donde sea que estés puedes decirme ¿qué hicimos para que nos odies tanto? ¿qué nuestra vida no ha sido por demás de dificil? con tan sól años nos alejaste de nuestros queridos padres para dejarnos olvidadas en un orfanato, a pesar de ser sólo unas niñas tuvimos que tomar decisiones de adultas y confrontar la vida como se nos presentó. Alejadas de las demás personas por nuestra aperiencia, porque claro, dos niñas rubias, delgadas, de tes blanca y ojos claros eran muy llamativas para los demás, eso nos hiso destacar de la forma equivocada, fuímos objeto de burlas, envidia, abusos y golpisas, ambas sufridas por la muerte de sus padres, nos consolamos mutuamente para salir adelante, nos volvimos duras con el mundo, justo de la forma en que el mundo se portaba con nosotras. El carácter sádico de Mari y mi terrible actitud fueron una combinación explosiva, en tan sólo meses de haber llegado a ese mugroso orfanato tuvimos hasta al director a nuestros pies. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se libraba de nosotras. Luego de unos años cuando por fín el sr Laws nos adoptó, logramos formar una pequeña y, aunque extraña, feliz familia. Pero eso no fue suficiente, oh no, también te lo llevas de nuestro lado de la peor forma posible, a él, el único hombre que nos ha amado, por decirlo de alguna manera, sin vernos como un objeto sexual. Y ahora que hemos encontrado el maldito amor, no podemos vivir una vida normal porque correriamos peligro, tanto nosotras como ellos... que asco de vida...

Luego de darme un reconfortante baño caliente que me libero un poco de los amargos bocados de realidad, apoyo mis manos sobre el lavabo y me miro al espejo tratando de encontrar en él, algo que me anime a seguir con esta farsa. Mis senos no son muy pequeños que digamos, me cuesta bastante ocultarlos, mi cuerpo es pequeño y delgado, mi piel es blanca y me he esforzado tanto en cuidarla para que ahora todos esos esfuerso se aplaquen bajo mi disfraz, jamás desee tanto desaparecer de la faz de la tierra... mis rubio cabello y mis ojos son el legado que debo ocultar, me miro un poco más de cerca en el espejo y noto que aun tengo los lentes azules puestos... El sonido del timbre del departamento me hace volver a la realidad, dejaré que Mari se encargue de ver quién es, por lo pronto debo cambiarme para ir a ese tonto juego contra los Osos, ahí podré desquitar toda mi furia contenida, pobre del idiota que se cruce en mi camino... Como si el tiempo fuera algo inexistente, con suma pereza me cubro con la blanca bata de baño que Mari siempre se encarga de poner el el pequeño armario junto a la regadera y enredo mi cabello con la toalla para que se seque un poco. Salgo del baño, aún acomodandome un poco la bata, para decirle a Mari que me ayude a vestirme y colocarme esa endemoniada faja.

\- **Hola Alex **\- me detengo en seco al oir su voz, giro mi cabeza lentamente hacia el sillon de la sala tratando de retardar lo obvio.

**-¿Yoh? **\- mi voz apenas se oye, mi pulso se acelera -** ¿que haces aqui? ¿como entraste? **\- varias preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza y ninguna expresaba la sopresa e incomodidad que siento justo ahora.

-** Megan me dijo que te esperara aqui **\- el muchachito estaba sentado en la sala de mi departamento, cómodamente hubicado sobre el sillón con un brazo extendido sobre el respaldo, las piernas cruzadas y con el brazo libre ojeaba una revista de modas, ¡era como si estuviera esperando una maldita cita con el doctor! **\- ella esta hablando con Hao afuera** \- movi mi cabeza en señal de que ahora entiendia porque mi tontisima hemana se olvido del pequeñisimo detalle que me he tomado la tarea de repetirle constantemente - **y yo queria hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer -** nadie dentro del departamento, ¡jamás!.

\- **No hay nada de que hablar **\- llevé mis manos sobre el frente de mi bata tratando de cerrarla lo más posible, me sentía incomoda y el hecho de estar desnuda debajo de ella no me hacia sentir mejor, solo agradecía haber cubierto mi cabello - **no deberías estar aqui**.

-** Eso no es cierto **\- deja la revista a un lado y se levanta -** hay mucho de que hablar **\- en este momento posee un seriedad que jamás había visto, a medida que se acerca a mi, yo retrocedo - **tenemos que hablar sobre lo nuestro**.

\- **¿Lo nuestro? **\- me hago la completa desentendida - **no hay nuestro ni hay nosotros, Yoh **\- veo que se detiene con cara de confusión -** lo que paso... has de cuenta que no sucedio y listo ¿si?**

-** No puedo hacer eso **\- sacude la cabeza negando -** no quiero hacer eso **\- sigue acercandose.

-** Escucha, Yoh **\- lo detengo poniendo una mano en su pecho -** lo que paso fue un error, no soy gay ¿si? yo tengo una novia **\- Kami me libre de las mentiras que estoy diciendo.

\- **Entonces no le has sido muy fiel que digamos jijiji **\- por su cara veo que no esta muy convencido - **y dime ¿como se llama tu supuesta novia? **( n/a:eso va para ti, Selmita ¿te suena? jijiji) - me pregunta mientras toma mi mano.

\- **Eso no es de tu incumbencia **\- le espeté y solte mi mano de su agarre -** ahora hazme el favor de irte.**

\- **No pienso irme hasta que me digas lo que realmente te sucede conmigo **\- se cruzó de brazos.

**\- ¡No me sucede nada! **\- le dije algo molesta al mismo tiempo que di un golpe en el piso con mi pie -** ya te dije que no soy gay.**

-** Yo tampoco lo soy **\- me sorprendió lo que dijo y por un momento temí que supiera la verdad y hasta casi me sentí aliviada, pero lo descarte de inmediato - **en realidad es la primera vez que me pasa esto con un chico **\- mete sus manos a sus bolsillos mientras mira la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, ahora estoy un poco más tranquila, solo un poco **\- no se que es lo que siento o lo que me atrae de ti - **guía su mirada por todo mi rostro posandose finalmete en mis ojos, dándome una maravillosa sensción de calidez** \- pero estoy más que dispuesto a averiguarlo - **sin que me diera cuenta, porque estaba sumamente enbobada con esa sonrisa, él habia jalado de mi mano y me habia atrapado en un fuerte abrazo -** y pienso hacerlo justo ahora.**

-** Basta Yoh **\- puse mis manos sobre su pecho pero esta vez el muy infeliz me tomó por ambas muñecas y me acorraló contra la pared, me encorbé para evitar que note mi busto, pero se ve que él estaba más concentrado en mi boca porque fue lo primero que atacó. Suelta una de mis manos para llevar la suya hasta mi rostro, apretando mis mejillas ligeramente para poder abrirse paso dentro de mi boca, se separa un poco para rozar su nariz contra la mia a la vez que me mira de una forma tan lujuriosa que hasta hace que me moje. Instintivamente lleve la mano libre hacia mi bata, puedo sentir que mi corazón está a punto de salir disparado de mi pecho, maldito Yoh y maldita mi debilidad. Me siento muy nerviosa ante la idea de dejarme llevar por sus encantos de "niño bueno que no mata una mosca" pero no puedo dejar de corresponder, lo empujo suavemente hacia la puerta pero mi sentido de la orientacion me traiciona y termino sentandolo de prepo en el sillón y el muy aprovechado (niño bueno.. puffff, ¡por favor!) me jala hacia él con la sonrisa patentada que siempre trae. Resultado: Yo, semidesnuda sentada sobre él en el sillón, sobre su amigo que forcejea para salir a jugar, definitivamente muy malo para mi.

**Yoh (pov)**

Novia pufff! si claro, ¡por favor! no soy tan idiota. Es cierto que es atractivo y todo, pero esa historia no me la creo. Alguien con novia no me besaría, o se dejaría besar, como èl lo hace. Incluso ahora que estamos sobre el sillón, en una posición muy indecorosa (que debo decir que me está gustando más de lo que yo quisiera), no opone resistencia contra mi, mientras que yo no puedo evitar sentir su piel mojada a travez de mi ropa, quisiera arrancarle esa bata y dejar su blanca piel a la vista, tocarlo y besarlo por todas partes, Kami ¿qué diablos me pasa? jamás me habia sentido asi ni por la chica más linda de la prepa, creo que en verdad soy... soy... soy.. g-g-ggay... ¡no lo puedo creer!...

Coloqué una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre su rodilla izquierda sin que nuestras lenguas se separen, su piel esta húmeda y caliente, sus manos estan sobre mi pecho, siento como baja lentamente acariciando la linea pectoral con una mano y delinea mi six pack con las yemas de sus dedos de su otra mano por encima de mi playera, ese contacto me hace temblar, me separo un momento para verlo y no puedo evitar que mi mano se deslice lentamente por debajo de la blanca tela, llego hasta ese lindo trasero y lo acaricio apretandolo ligeramente. Muerde su labio inferior dandome a entender lo mucho que le gusta lo que le estoy haciendo, me acerco otra vez para apoderarme de esa exquisita boquita que me tienta a ser más pervertido de lo que nunca imaginé ser.

Mi dedo se desliza por el pliegue que se forma entre la unión de su pierna y su trasero de la misma forma que mi lengua se desliza sobre sus labios y se abre paso para recorrer su boca y es taaaan tentador.

Esta mojado, lo que me hace imaginar que todo su cuerpo debe esta igual ¿deberia seguir y cuplir mi fantasia? aaahh no puedo resistirme y llevo ambas manos hacia esa zona, apreto más fuerte esta vez contra mi cadera, hago presión frotando un poco mi pelvis contra él y mis hormonas se alborotan, Kami ¡que bien se siente! instintivamente muerdo su labio y le arranco un gemido, ese sonido es musica para mi oidos y quiero oir más. Dirijo mi atencion hacia ese fino cuello de cisne, al principio lo beso con cuidado para luego clavar mis dientes como si fuera Drácula, sus uñas se hunden en mis hombros, con lo dientes corro un poco la parte superior lo suficiente para dejar solo al descubierto su bello hombro, ya habrá tiempo para descubrir lo demás, lo beso y mordisqueo fervientemente mientras meto indiscretamente mi mano más adentro en su bata y acaricio su espalda curvada, delineo cada vertebra con mi dedo indice y bajo lentamente hasta donde su espalda pierde su nombre al unirse con esa marivillosa área responsable de mis sueños húmedos.

**Hao (pov)**

**\- ¿De qué querias hablar? **\- su voz sonaba cortante a pesar de que mostrara una sonrisa.

\- **Solo quería verte **\- tomé sus manos pero ella la apartó - **¿qué te sucede?**

-** No sé de que hablas **\- dijo evitando mirarme.

-** Meg, no me hagas esto, ayer estabas feliz de verme y hoy me tratas como a un extraño **\- sentí una punzada en mi pecho tan fuerte que comenzó a cortarme el aliento, algo no anda bien.

-** No Hao, yo soy la extraña **\- esa respuesta me saco de onda, fruncí el ceño ligeramente y ella me miró -** no importa, escucha... **\- solto un largo suspiro y me miró a los ojos -** ya no quiero seguir con esto, no puedo ser tu novia.**

\- **¡¿QUÉ?!** \- ella solo cerro los ojos cuando levante la voz - **¿por qué? ¿por qué, Meg? ¿es por tu hermano?**

-** No Hao **\- evitaba verme **\- yo... no... **\- suspira mientras mira a nuestro alrededor buscando no sé que y cuando por fin me mira a los ojos me dice - **no siento lo mismo por tí.**

\- **No te creo **\- le dije firme y me acerque más.

**\- Basta Hao **\- pone sus manos en mi pecho, siento como tiembla, frunce los labios y esconde su mirada, que puedo asegurar esta por llorar - **por favor **\- su voz su corta, sostengo sus manos contra mi pecho.

\- **¿Sientes eso? **\- le digo sueve - **ese es mi corazón, está latiendo por ti **\- ella cierra los puños y retrocede - **¿en verdad quieres romperlo? por que con eso que me dices es lo único que lograras **\- choca de espaldas con la pared, me acerco hasta juntar nuestras frentes -** solo dime que sucedió para que me hagas esto, te juro que lo enfrentaremos juntos **\- sus manos se relajan y me mira -** sólo dime la verdad **\- ella solo me mira mientras lleva sus manos hasta mi cuello, una de ellas se desliza suavemente hasta posarse en mi nuca y la otra sujeta mi cabello jalandome hacia su rostro. La distancia se acorta lentamente, rozo mi nariz con la suya de forma juguetona hasta que nuestros labios comienzan a juntarse, el primer beso fue tan extaciante, que me dejo queriedo más, así que me volví a acercar y ataqué esos labios que tanto me han cautivado, de a poco ese beso timido se va transformando en uno más salvaje, me atrevo a inmiscuirme dentro de su boca, nuestras lenguas emprenden una batalla campal cuerpo a cuerpo, cielos... ¡empieza a hacer calor aqui!. Es dulce, tierna, atrevida y salvaje, ahora menos que nunca quiero dejarla ir. Luego de haber trazado un mapa de su exquisita boca, nos separamos jadeantes con los labios hinchados y la respiracion entrecortada mezclandose en el aire, ella saborea su boca con los ojos aún cerrados.

-** Se acabó, Hao **\- me dice cortante una vez que abre los ojos ¿a caso lo hice mal? ¿no le gusto? por que a mi no me pareció eso. La puerta de su apartamento se abrió y un golpe llamó nuestra atención. Mi querida copia barata estaba desparramado en el piso del corredor con una clara marca roja de una mano marcada en su mejilla -** lo siento **\- fue lo único que me dijo antes de meterse corriendo dentro del departamento.

-** No te fue muy bien ¿he? **\- fue la inteligente deducción de mi idiota hermano - **ehhh a mi tampoco - **me acerque a paso perezoso para observar el panorama.

\- **No entiendo a las mujeres **\- le dije resignandome mientras me dejaba caer junto a él.

-** Eso está bien para ti pero**... - me mira de frente, ahora puedo apreciar más claramente esa marca, ¡Kami! en serio tiene más fuerza de lo que parece - **¿qué hay para mi? **\- muy cierto. Nada más patetico que dos idiotas enamorados, rogando por un poco de atención.

**Manta (pov) **

**\- ¿Seguro que estarás bien asi?** \- me dijo mi madre sentada al borde de mi cama.

**\- Si mamá, estaré bien jejeje**\- dije sonriendo forzadamente para que se tranquilice.

\- **Esta bien **\- se levanta con el ceño algo fruncido por la preocupación y comienza a alejarse -** si necesitas algo, sólo hazmelo saber **\- asenti y por fin se retiro de mi cuarto, no pude evitar soltar un largo suspiro y acomodarme en mi gran cama, aún me siento algo desorientado.

Sigo repasando las diversas, tanto largas como cortas, conversaciones que he tenido con mi amigo y aun no reconozco ni una sola en la que me haya dado algun indicio, por más pequeño que sea, de que él fuera gay, aunque tampoco me ha dado algun indicio de que no lo fuera. Estoy tan confundido, sin embargo ahora me quedan claras muchas de sus actitudes, porque ya no se dormia tanto en clases, porque estaba más aseado y arreglado, porque se empeñaba en hacer sentir bienvenidos a los hermanos... Lo que vi me dejo en shock, pero lo que él me dijo en el hospital...

_*****Flashback*****_

Claramente podía sentir que estaba acostado y que una fuerte luz se posaba sobre mi rostro, a los lejos un murmullo que resoplaba en mis oidos como susurro, sentía que el piso se movia debajo mio. Traté de llevar mi mano a mi cabeza pero una fuerte punzada me lo impidió, intenté abrir los ojos a pesar de que esa blanca luz hiciera que el dolor de estos aumentara, el lugar era tan blanco como esa molesta luz. Levanté mi otro brazo y al sentir que este no me dolia, tape esa luz con mi mano para distinguir mejor el lugar. El hospital.

¿Qué deminos pasó? intenté en vano recordar qué había pasado, solo recuerdo que estaba muy feliz ¿por qué estaba feliz?

-** ¿Manta? **\- mire hacia la puerta donde estaba mi mejor amigo con una horrible expresión - **¿podemos hablar? **\- me dijo con una tono de voz apagado, eso realmente me preocupó. Yo internado e Yoh con esa cara no eran buena señal.

-** Claro amigo **\- le dije mientras trataba de pasar algo de saliva - **¿de qué quieres hablar? **\- traté de acomodarme un poco mejor sobre la camilla.

\- **Lo que viste... **\- empezó despacio y hasta bacilando, lo que vi ¿qué fue lo que vi? - **yo... en verdad lo siento, Manta. No pensé que te afectaría de esa forma, esto ha sido un poco difícil para mi también -** ¿qué ha sido dificil? no lo recuerdo.

\- **Yoh... **\- lo interrumpi - **en realidad no sé de que me estas hablando **\- abrió los ojos y dirigio su mirada al frente para luego suspirar - **explicame por qué te estás disculpando.**

**\- Yo... yo soy... **\- jugaba con sus manos mientras recorria la habitacion con sus ojos -** yo... me gusta Alex, Manta **\- por un momento el tiempo pareció congelarse y senti la enorme necesidad de sostener el aliento, recordé todo, la escuela, los pasillos, el patio y el... beso. Ese beso que compartían mi amigo y aquel chico, en ese momento lo comprendí, él se sentia culpable por mi reacción. Otra vez me quede congelado mientras él me miraba atento, quize gritarle, no lo niego ¿cómo podía gustarle ese chico? o sea, ¡es un chico! y eso no es lo peor, es Alex, el más aterrador y mandon chico que he conocido. Pero no podía hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo, si alguien en este mundo merece mi apoyo, ese es Yoh - **¿estás bien?**

\- **Sssi** \- dije tratando de dejar a un lado todas mis dudas y prejuicios - **Yoh.. **\- tenía miedo de hacer esa pregunta pero era necesario -** si sabes que Alex es un chico ¿no? **\- él me sonrió y relajo su postura asintiendo -** que bueno, no quería que luego te llevaras una "sorpresa" por despistado jajaja **\- no hay nada mejor que una broma para ahuyentar los nervios. Pero ¿por qué no me lo había dicho antes? ¿es qué ya perdimos la confianza de tantos años?

_*****Fin del flashback*****_

Luego de una breve explicación de mi amigo sobre como se habían dado las cosas, de lo que él estaba sintiendo o descurbiendo que siente, me quedé más tranquilo. No es qué él no quisiera decirme, sólo es que ni él sabía exctamente lo que le estaba pasando, asi que lo animé a que tratara de averiguarlo ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Estos días había estado tan preocupado por los examenes que no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar sobre nada. Quizás si me hubiese hecho de algo de tiempo para él, esto no hubiese pasado. Incluso recuerdo que esa noche en su casa, él estuvo a punto de decirmelo. Me siento muy culpable ahora, debo hacer algo para ayudar a mi amigo pero ¿qué?... ¡Ya sé! De repente recordé por qué estaba tan feliz esa tarde, esto será genial.

**Horo(pov)**

Aún estoy en shock por lo que descubrí en el hospital, siento un vacio en mi pecho y una impotencia que no puedo sostener ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta? Un momento estás tan feliz que la alegría no cabe en tu cuerpo y al siguiente sientes que todo se desmorona a tu alrededor ¡¿por qué, maldita sea, por qué?!... ¿por qué, Kami? ¿Ahora qué pasará con nuestras vidas? ¿cómo haremos para seguir adelante sin él? Yo no puedo... no podría... me siento horrible. No puedo dejar de llorar, salí corriendo de la sala del hospital en cuanto escuché lo que él decía, sabía que estaría ahi pero no sabía por qué ¿cómo puede ser cierto? ¿cómo pudo escondernoslo por tanto tiempo? Ese maldito hizo todo esto a nuestras espaldas y ni siquiera se paró a pensar qué haríamos sin él, en el futuro, ¡nuestro futuro!... ya no sé qué pensar... ¿cómo se lo digo a Pilika? ¡Pilika! Me había olvidado de ella... ¿lo sabrá?... no lo creo, eso la huiese destruido por completo, tampoco sé si debería ser yo quién se lo diga, eso le corresponde a él. Sólo a él.

**Pilika (pov)**

Mi hermano ha estado muy raro desde ayer, en cuanto entré a la casa luego de terminar mi turno, fui hasta mi cuarto que está después que el de Horo, miré hacía dentro cuando pasé y autómaticamente me paré ante lo que ví . Él estaba sentado sobre su cama mirando al piso, con la mirada en blanco, perdida y había un claro rastro de lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos, los cuales estaban muy hinchados y rojos por cierto. Primero creí que le había ido mal en el examen, pero luego recordé que Ren había hecho un comentario sobre como un neandertal (y me reí mucho ante ese termino despectivo que seguro Horo no entiende) como mi hermano habia sacado mejor nota que él. Golpeé la puerta para llamar su atención. Él se sobresalto y me miró a medida que limpiaba sus ojos. Le pregunté qué estaba mal pero el sonrió muy falsamente (lo sé por que lo conosco como a la palma de mi mano) y me dijo que todo estaba bien, que sólo había discutido con Ren otra vez, lo cual sé que es mentira por que ellos siempre discuten y él nunca ha llorado asi... a menos que Ren le haya dicho sobre lo que sucedio en la biblioteca, quizás mi hermano se enojó con Ren ¿ y si se pelearon? ¿Y si Ren le dijo que ya no quiere verme más? no, no, no, estoy exagerando... ¿Pero por qué mi hermano esta llorando? Kami.

**Tamao (pov)**

El día de ayer estuve tan nerviosa, esperaba ansiosa la charla con Pili. Caminaba de un lugar a otro dentro de mi casa, luego de recoger el desorden que dejamos en mi cuarto cuando hicimos... "eso", preparé un poco de té y me senté en la sala. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que esuché el timbre sonar, abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi mejor amiga.

_*****Flashback*****_

**\- ¡Hola Tami!** \- me saluda mi amiga que entra a mi casa con una sonrisa gigante

**\- Hola Pili ¿cómo has estado**? - le dije mientras me siento en el sillón, no sé como empezar, ni qué palabras elegir.

**\- ¡Genial! **\- me dice en un grito chillón mientras mueve sus manos freneticamente y se sienta junto a mi - **No adivinarás lo que me pasó hoy en el trabajo **\- negué con la cabeza y ella prosiguió a contarme -** Ren fue a buscar un libro para una tarea que le pidió la profesora Sati, Kami la bendiga, y estuvimos platicando de varias cosas mientras lo ayudaba a estudiar,¡es tan lindo y caballero!**

-** ¿En serio? **\- le pregunté incredula -** ¿Segura que ese chico era Ren?**

-** ¡Si! y, luego de termninar el informe, cuando se estaba yendo... **\- paro un segundo, podía ver que temblaba de la emoción, trataba de sonreir más pero sus mejillas se lo impedian - **¡me dió un beso!**

\- **¿Te beso? - **ella asintió repetidas veces de forma eufórica ¿no se marea? - **cuéntame cómo fue.**

\- **Bueno... yo se lo pedí **\- eso me dejó helada - **¿crees que estuvo fuera de lugar? o sea, no soy ninguna cualquiera por sólo un beso ¿ o si? **\- dijo un tanto nervioasa, si supiera lo que yo acabo de hacer con su hermano no diría eso, negue con la cabeza.

-** Claro que no Pili, sólo fue un beso **\- dije para que se tranquilice - **Estoy muy feliz por tí.**

_*****Fin del flashback*****_

Literalmente se nos fueron las horas hablando de eso y de lo emocionadas que estabamos sobre el baile de esta noche, sobre qué vestido usaríamos y cómo iriamos maquilladas y peinadas... Fue un mareo de risas y palabras que nos envolvió hasta secarnos la garganta. Asi que en realidad no tuve tiempo de contarle que ahora soy su cuñada. Ya habrá tiempo, asique podré buscar mejor cómo decirselo. Sé que, aunque ella no lo diga, es tan o más celosa con Horokeu, de lo que él, lo es con ella.

...

**Hasta quí llegamos por hoy, no se preocupen que si habrá cap 11, ya lo estoy redactando!**

**Pregunta****: ¿qué piensan que descubrió Horo-Horo? ¿qué hará Ren? ¿qué pensó Ana cuando sintió el intruso dedo de Yoh?jijijij que feo suena!**

**¿qué harían para salvarse de una muerte segura de parte de tu no tan querido suegro?jijiiji**

: jajajaj lo siento pero tengo otros planes, pero muy buena tu idea! grax x el review!

**Abril Avadonia**: No hay problema! es algo que no puedo evitar, si me gusta hacer sufrir a Manta...jijiji maldit enano cabezón! grax x tu review!

**nicte**: disculpa la tardanza! jajaja que me has salido pervertida! le das a todo lo que se mueve?jajajja me encantan tus reviews, no me canso de decirlo...grax x tu review!

**Alice** : lo del Yaoi fue con esa intención ajaja que bueno que lo logre! y q bueno q te haya gustado, no asbes como me llena el alma! grax x tu review!

**ryoku-one** Hola! tengo 23 añitos pero aun me siento de 17... na mentira, que se yo, me siento genial! y me ancanta que te guste mi fic! yo solo digo lo que pienso, no se si está bien o mal, pero es sólo mi opinion... grax x tu review!

**M-Awesome**: ¿Me odias? T_T me harás llorar...ok no. Se que solo lo dices xq me AMAS! ufff q ego! jajaj eso se llama vendetta... yo sentía lo mismo cuando leía tus fics!. Fuera de joda, que bueno que te guste, me hace sentir halagada... es incríble para mi que a alguien le guste lo q sale de mi retorcida cabeza... espero q también te guste este y espero q escribas algo pronto(no es presión, ya hablamos de eso!) grax x tu review!

**nani27** : Hola! se que he tardado... no me mates...bueno contigo he hablado creo que casi todo jajajaj pero volviendo al tema, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, me encantan los tuyos! Sabes que espero leer mucho más sibre ti... grax x tu review!

**Bueno... nos leemos en el prox cap y no se preocupen por Just a Breath que lo actualizaré prontito, prontito!**

**Bsssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**


End file.
